Takin Back My Love
by LeiliPattz
Summary: Uma traição no dia do seu casamento, faz Bella mudar de vida. Três anos depois, ela resolve voltar para uma ocasião especial, mas será que Bella está pronta para enfrentar o seu passado, Edward Cullen?
1. Prólogo

**Takin' Back My Love**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, apenas a história da fanfic.

**Sinopse:** Uma traição no dia do seu casamento, faz Bella mudar de vida. Três anos depois, ela resolve voltar para uma ocasião especial, mas será que Bella está pronta para enfrentar o seu passado, Edward Cullen?

* * *

**Prólogo**

Era uma manhã de sábado, e em menos de 24 horas eu, Isabella Swan, seria a nova Senhora Cullen.

Antes de ir para o meu dia de noiva, resolvi passar no apartamento do meu noivo, Edward Cullen. Eram 6:30 da manhã, eu tinha a chave do seu apartamento e não me preocupei em tocar a campainha.

Girei a chave e abri a porta, me deparando com uma cena que nunca saiu de minha memória. Peças de roupas estavam espalhadas da porta e entrando no corredor. Sapatos. Cinto. Calça. Camisa. Saia. Blusa. Eu pegava uma por uma, engolindo seco e sentindo que as lágrimas que começavam a se juntar em meus olhos iriam rolar pelo meu rosto.

Eu sabia onde tudo iria dar, mas mesmo assim eu quis olhar. Eu estava meio que São Tomé, tinha que ver para acreditar.

Perto da porta encontrei, uma cueca box preta, uma calcinha branca de renda e um sutiã branco com um bordado. Tudo estava em minhas mãos.

Olhei pra maçaneta do quarto e respirei fundo. Girei a porta e abri com força, em um baque forte ela bateu na parede, fazendo as duas pessoas na cama darem um salto de susto. As lágrimas que eu reprimi, romperam as barreiras e deslizaram pelo meu rosto.

Edward tinha os olhos arregalados, e uma mulher desconhecida de cabelos loiros me olhava da mesma forma. Caminhei calmamente até a cama e joguei a roupa no chão.

Ainda sem dizer uma palavra, tirei o anel de ouro com pequenos diamantes, segurei sua mão e a coloquei na palma. Dei meia volta e sai do quarto, sem ouvir nada do que ele disse.

**Essa foi à última vez que eu vi Edward Cullen.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Takin' Back My Love**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, apenas a história.

**Sinopse:** Uma traição no dia do seu casamento, faz Bella mudar de vida. Três anos depois, ela resolve voltar para uma ocasião especial, mas será que Bella está pronta para enfrentar o seu passado, Edward Cullen?

**Capítulo 1**

_3 anos depois..._

— Bom dia Jake.

— Bom dia Bella — disse Jacob, com a boca cheia de torrada, ele tentava falar sem engasgar ou jogar farelos na mesa.

Hoje era sábado, 6 de junho, primeiro dia das minhas férias. Eu estava morando em Miami há 3 anos desde o meu _quase_ casamento.

— Tem uma correspondência pra você em cima da mesinha.

— Correspondência no sábado? — olhei pra ele pelo braço do sofá.

— Disseram que... — ele tomou um gole de suco para não entalar — ...era urgente — ele sorriu, o sorriso mais doce do mundo.

— Ai que preguiça — me virei no sofá ficando deitada, apoiando minha cabeça nas mãos. — Você viu de quem é?

— Alice Cullen.

Dei um salto e peguei a correspondência.

— Eu sabia que quando eu falasse que era da Alice você ficaria assim — ele riu.

— Cale a boca — lancei um olhar fulminante para ele.

— Já calei — ele voltou a tomar seu café da manhã.

Abri o envelope com rapidez. Dentro continha uma carta e um outro envelope em um papel cor de palha e letras em dourado escrito: _Para Isabella Swan e Jacob Black_ . Dentro do envelope continha um convite de casamento: **_Alice Brandon Cullen & Jasper Whitlock Hale_**

Peguei a carta e do lado de fora dizia: _leia sozinha._ Suspirei e guardei a carta e o convite.

— Convite do casamento da Alice — disse sentando no sofá, apoiando meus cotovelos nos joelhos, e meu queixo em minha mão.

— Você vai?

— Não sei Jake, não sei. Mesmo depois de 3 anos, eu não me sinto preparada para voltar a Los Angeles.

Jake levantou-se e se sentou ao meu lado.

— Se você quiser ir, nós vamos. Eu estarei ao seu lado, como sempre estive em cada dia desses 3 anos.

Jacob é meu amigo de infância, no dia trágico eu fui procurá-lo no hotel onde ele estava hospedado, já que iria no meu casamento. Ele me ofereceu a _'fuga' _de Los Angeles.

_— Venha morar em Miami._

— Eu não tenho dinheiro nem para ir na esquina Jake — eu disse entre minhas lágrimas de frustração, desespero, mágoa e decepção.

— More comigo, eu tenho um apartamento grande, e não divido com ninguém. Você é como se fosse da minha família Bella, por favor aceite.

Depois de muito choro e pedidos, eu resolvi ir para Miami no mesmo dia. Não tinha parentes, meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro quando eu me mudei para Los Angeles. A única pessoa que eu ainda tenho desde que era criança era o Jake

— Por isso eu não gosto que os Cullens mantenham contato com você — ele bufou. Jake não _odiava_ os Cullens, mas um em específico.

— Seja bonzinho Jake. Alice sempre foi boa comigo e nunca lhe trato mal.

Alice era minha única amiga em Los Angeles, a primeira pessoa que avisei onde estava, uma semana depois de ir embora sem avisar ninguém. Um ano depois ela veio me visitar, com o namorado, Jasper. Ela tentou uma única vez falar algo sobre seu irmão, mas a interrompi e pedi para nunca mais tocasse no nome dele.

— Tenho que ler essa sozinha, vou para o quarto Jake.

— Tudo bem, estarei aqui se precisar.

Jake voltou para o seu café da manhã e eu fui para o meu quarto. Abri a carta, que não parecia muito longa.

_'__Bella, gostarei de lhe convidar para ser a minha madrinha. Meu casamento será durante o dia, como está no convite, então eu terei apenas um casal de padrinhos. Não contei isso por telefone porque você iria gritar comigo, mas meu irmão será o meu padrinho. Bella você é minha melhor amiga, mesmo com a distância e o tempo. Preciso de você comigo, mas se não quiser eu vou entender. Não precisa falar com ele, apenas ficar parada por alguns instantes ao seu lado. _  
_Se aceitar, peço que venha 2 semanas antes do casamento, para escolhermos o seu vestido._  
_Beijos Alice.'_

Fiquei em choque. Encontrar ele, depois de 3 anos parecia o maior desafio da minha vida, eu poderia ser forte e encará-lo ou cair no chão e ficar em posição fetal ao olhar em seus olhos verdes.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali parada pensando, em ir ou não, só sei que Jake batia na minha porta e agora estava preocupado.

— Bella abra essa porta, estou te chamando a 30 minutos.

Balancei minha cabeça e respirei fundo, caminhei até a porta abrindo em seguida.

— Nossa pensei que você tinha sido tragada pela Terra e... — ele me olhou e então percebi que meus olhos estavam com lágrimas. — Oh Bella — ele me abraçou e me deixei cair no choro.

Eu ainda amava aquele homem que destruiu os planos da minha vida. Doía pensar em seu nome, seria demais ter que encontrar ele novamente.

— Você não precisa ir nesse casamento Bella.

— Ela é minha melhor amiga Jake — eu disse entre soluços.

Ele pegou o papel das minhas mãos e trincou os dentes.

— Droga! Ela quer mesmo que você seja madrinha ao lado daquele... — ele respirou fundo para não explodir.

— Sim Jake — solucei. — Eu tenho que ser forte Jake, não posso fugir disso para sempre. Quem devia fugir era ele na verdade, porque eu não fiz nada de errado, e mesmo assim tenho _medo_ de vê-lo novamente.

— E medo dele lhe convencer que é inocente ou de que se arrependeu de tudo, e você se entregar a esse amor que nunca morreu, não é verdade? — eu senti o tom triste no voz de Jake. Ele me amava, mas sabia que eu nunca poderia retribuir isso, o bom é que ele entende e nunca tentou nada comigo.

— Sim Jake, você me conhece bem.

— Bella, se você acha que pode nós vamos para LA e ao casamento. Estarei lá com você, e se quiser ir embora, voltamos para Miami no instante que você decidir — ele secou minhas lágrimas e eu suspirei.

— Ok Jake, nós vamos para Los Angeles, e se eu começar a querer ceder a ele, por favor me acorda para a vida.

— Eu irei fazer de tudo para que você não sofra novamente Bella.

— Obrigada Jake — sorri e abracei ele agora sem lágrimas nos olhos. Eu sabia que estava pronta para voltar a LA, mas não se estava para resistir a _ele_. 

~x~

_1 semana depois..._

— Não acha melhor ligar?

— Quero fazer uma surpresa Jake, e outra, ele na mora aqui com os pais.

Estávamos parados em frente à casa dos Cullens, Jake alugou um carro para andarmos por Los Angeles. Mordi o lábio e abri a porta do carro.

— Estarei aqui Bella, lhe esperando — ele sorri e eu retribui o sorriso, indo em direção a casa.

Estava como eu me lembrava. Grande, branca, com um lindo jardim que Esme cuidava com muito amor. Subi os 3 degraus da varanda e toquei a campainha.

— Eu atendo mãe — a voz de Alice em fez sorrir. Quando ela abriu a porta fiquei estática.

— Surpresa — eu disse sorrindo.

E então como Alice Cullen não é uma pessoa calma, ela gritou.

Assustei com o grito e isso fez Esme ver o que era.

— Alice o que... ai Meu Deus! — ela ficou parada me olhando, enquanto a baixinha de cabelos espetados me puxou para um abraço, com direito a pulos.

— Você veio, você veio — Alice falava pulando e me levando junto. — Onde está Jake?

— No carro, para caso eu resolvesse sair correndo — mordi o lábio e Alice riu.

— Jacob — ela gritou da porta. — Venha já para cá.

— Como está Bella? — Esme perguntou me abraçando.

— Estou bem Esme, muito bem.

— Onde é o incêndio? — Carlisle apareceu no topo da escada.

— Pai, Bella está aqui — Alice disse e quase estava _quicando _de novo. — E Jacob também — ela puxou Jake para um abraço.

Alice gostava dele e ele simpatizava com ela, o problema dele mesmo era _ele_.

— Bella querida — Carlisle me abraçou. Eu o tinha como um pai, ele cuidou de mim durante o tempo que passei em Los Angeles. — É tão bom te ver Bella. Só Alice mesmo para lhe fazer vir aqui na é?

— Sim só ela — sorri e suspirei olhando a casa familiar. Passei muitos dias aqui, com Alice, seu irmão e Emmett, um primo deles, que morava na casa ao lado.

— Venha vamos para a sala — Esme disse caminhando para o lugar quase familiar.

Poucas coisas mudaram, o sofá era outro e a tv também, mas a cor era a mesma e em cima da lareira fotos de todos. Encontrei uma que doeu meu coração. Alice, Emmett, _ele_ e eu, jovens em frente à casa dos Cullens. Desviei os olhos rapidamente, tentando fugir da lembrança.

— Sente aqui — Alice me puxou para o lado dela. — Estou tão feliz que você tenha vindo. Oh Bella, temos tanta coisa para fazer. Você vai ficar quanto tempo aqui?

— Até depois do casamento, estou de férias e só tenho até 5 de julho para ficar livre.

— Ah sim — ela sorriu e percebi que Esme já não estava mais na sala, Carlisle e Jake falavam algo sobre o futebol na tv.

— Venha Bella, vamos para o meu quarto tenho umas coisas para conversar com você.

— Ok — antes que eu terminasse de falar ela começou a me puxar escada a cima.

A porta da sala se abriu e um cheiro um tanto quanto familiar tomou conta do ar.

— Alice, vim lhe buscar para irmos ao restaurante, temos que ver o cardápio do casamento. —  
Alice e eu ficamos paradas no mesmo lugar, de costas para o dono da voz. — Alice da para virar? — ele chamou novamente. — Não estou para brincadeiras hoje.

— Estou com visita não percebeu — ela virou-se de frente para ele, o seu rosto estava mais branco do que osso.

— Oh desculpe eu não percebi. Desculpe-me senhorita... — ele deu uma pausa para que eu me virasse.

Fechei os olhos, e senti todo meu corpo tremer, virei lentamente com o cabelo cobrindo meu rosto. Suspirei e abri os olhos, assistindo sua expressão ficar como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

— Bella? — ele disse e soou mais como uma pergunta.

— Olá Edward — desejei que o chão se abrisse e eu me jogasse lá dentro.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Takin' Back My Love**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, apenas a história.

**Sinopse:** Uma traição no dia do seu casamento, faz Bella mudar de vida. Três anos depois, ela resolve voltar para uma ocasião especial, mas será que Bella está pronta para enfrentar o seu passado, Edward Cullen?

* * *

**Música do Capítulo: **Para Qué – Anahi

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Os olhos verdes me prenderam na metade da escada. Maldição, eu tinha mesmo que encontrar ele aqui?

— Você... o que... Alice — Edward se perdeu nas palavras e fitou Alice como se fosse a esguelar

— O que? Hey eu não fiz nada, Bella chegou hoje e...

— Sim eu cheguei hoje e...

— O que ta acontecendo aqui? — Jacob saiu da sala de estar e então viu Edward, sua expressão não foi das mais felizes. — Já entendi.

— Mas o que... — Esme chegou lá ao mesmo tempo que Carlisle. — Ah!

Fitei meus pés e mordi o lábio, tomando uma decisão de sair dali. Respirei fundo e me virei olhando Alice.

— Ali, foi bom te ver novamente, vou para o hotel, eu te ligo avisando para nos encontrarmos amanhã ok.

Comecei a descer as escadas fitando meus pés, e consciente de olhos em cima de mim.

— Espera — Alice disse descendo e parando na minha frente. — Vem comigo para o restaurante.

E ela lançou os seus olhos de cachorro perdido.

_Golpe baixo._

Olhei para Jake, gritando Socorro com os olhos. Ele apenas fez uma expressão de _'Desculpe não sei o que fazer.'_ Evitei olhar novamente para o homem parado perto da escada.

— Por favor Bella, venha comigo — Alice estava a ponto de se ajoelhar. Doida.

— Alice, não é uma boa idéia e... — tentei argumentar, mas ela me cortou.

— Por que não? Edward não vai te perturbar, finge que ele não existe.

— Isso ela sabe fazer muito bem — _Jacob tinha que abrir a boca?_

Rolei os olhos e mordi meu lábio de novo. Será uma boa idéia?

— Bella — Edward começou a falar e eu notei o nervosismo em sua voz — Pode vir conosco, Alice com certeza vai querer sua opinião para os pratos do casamento, e bem eu não te perturbar vai ser como se eu não existisse e...

— Calma respira — eu disse olhando para ele, e não evitei sorrir ao ver a sua expressão, como se eu fosse o bicho papão ou alg do tipo. — Eu irei — Alice pulou no meu pescoço e fiquei com medo de ter torcicolo.

— Então eu vou para o hotel — Jake disse já se despedindo de Carlisle.

— Volte sempre querido — Esme disse o abraçando.

— Sim, sempre que Bella vier — ele lançou um olhar mortal para Edward e foi se despedir de Alice.

— Tchau jake, até depois — ela o acompanhou até a porta e depois subiu as escadas dizendo que ia pegar sua bolsa, enquanto Esme e Carlisle sumiram por algum dos corredores. E eu fiquei ali no ultimo degrau da escada olhando para os meus sapatos.

_Silêncio._

_Mais silêncio._

Sim estava ficando constrangedor.

— Então — Edward começou a dizer depois de um pigarro. — Você está bem?

Levantei o rosto e ele me olhava com curiosidade.

— Eu estou bem sim, ótima na verdade, e você?

— Levando.

— Hum — murmurei olhando para o lustre.

— Voltei — Alice gritou do alto da escada e eu dei graças à Deus em pensamento. — Nós vamos ao restaurante do Edward — ela quicava enquanto íamos para a porta.

— Então você realizou o seu sonho, bom saber — ele suspirou e caminhamos até o Volvo dele, _seu xodó_.

— Sim realizei, depois de muito tempo.

— Dois anos — Alice disse entrando no carro no banco de trás, sim ela me obrigou a sentar no banco da frente. Só não mato ela porque ela é a noiva.

— Alice — ele disse em tom de reprovação.

— O que foi? — ela fez cara de inocente e eu olhei pela janela enquanto saiamos da propriedade dos Cullens.

— Você sabe muito bem então pare de falar coisas que não devem ser ditas — Edward disse com raiva na voz, mordi o lábio e fiquei com medo de arrancar um pedaço.

— Então Bella, nem conversamos direito — Alice apoiou a cabeça no encosto do meu banco. — Como vai a vida em Miami?

— Bem, to viva isso é importante. Me alimento, e tenho uma casa para morar. E um emprego legal.

— Legal — ela bufou. — E o seu sonho de abrir uma galeria? Nem disso você correu atrás, e trabalha como secretária.

— Alice — agora foi minha vez de falar com um tom de reprovação.

— Ai vocês são chatos sabia, não gostam que eu fale a verdade.

— Então não fale nada — Edward e eu dissemos ao mesmo tempo, revirei os olhos quando Alice soltou uma risadinha no banco de trás. Mais alguns minutos de silêncio, até que Edward falou.

— Chegamos — parou o carro, em frente ao seu restaurante.

Desci do carro e Alice correu para segurar meu braço, mas eu estava em choque com o nome do restaurante _La_ _Casa di Bella_.

— O nome é o mesmo que você escolheu há 4 anos — murmurei e senti uma Alice feliz do meu lado.

— Sim, resolvi deixar assim. — Edward disse indo em direção à pequena escada da entrada. — Vamos que eu tenho muito trabalho hoje.

— Viu, ele nunca esqueceu — Alice sussurrou em meu ouvido.

— Alice eu só não te dou um tabefe porque ficaria com o rosto marcado para o casamento — sussurrei e ela fez bico.

— E você continua chata igual a ele.

Revirei os olhos, não adiantava discutir com Alice.

Edward nos indicou uma mesa, e passamos umas 2 horas experimentando petiscos, pratos para jantar, bebidas, doces, bolos, tortas, docinhos... Por fim Alice recebeu uma ligação de sua costureira e tinha que ir lá urgentemente para ver uma coisa do vestido, saiu do restaurante feito uma bala. Fiquei porque ainda faltavam algumas tortas, quando terminei estava praticamente estufada.

— Me sinto uma baleia — murmurei.

— Você está ótima — Edward disse e eu corei. _Ódio_.

— Ham, obrigada.

Olhei para o outro lado do restaurante e escutei ele suspirar.

— Eu queria conversar com você — ele disse e eu balancei a cabeça.

Ele não percebe que eu não quero entrar nesse assunto há 3 anos? Se eu quisesse conversar não teria ido para Miami.

— Eu não quero conversar Edward, estamos bem assim, não estrague isso — levantei pegando minha bolsa e caminhando para a saída do restaurante. Uma chuva de verão caia, e os primeiros sinais de que já estava anoitecendo, tomaram conta do céu.

— Bella está chovendo não saia.

— Não sou feita de açúcar — abri a porta e sai molhando-me completamente.

— Bella eu quero falar com você — ele me seguia enquanto eu procurava um táxi fora daquele restaurante.

— Não tenho nada para falar com você Edward — andei mais rápido avistando um táxi se aproximar.

— Você nunca me deu chances de explicar — ele segurou meu braço.

Virei olhando dentro dos seus olhos verdes, que me transmitiam um sentimento que eu não estava com vontade de cair novamente.

— Quem disse que eu quero ouvir suas explicações Edward? — tentei soltar meu braço e ele me puxou para mais perto.

— Você vai me escutar, querendo ou não, Isabella Swan. Sempre teimosa — seu hálito me deixou tonta.

_Oh Deus, estou perdida._

— Por favor Bella — ele sussurrou. A água da chuva caia por seus cabelos, cobrindo seu rosto.

— Tudo bem, mas me solte — soltando meu braço ele me levou de volta ao restaurante, e caminhou até um escritório.

— Vou pegar uma toalha para você, tenho algumas aqui — ele entrou em um pequeno banheiro e rapidamente voltou com duas toalhas, me entregando uma.

— Obrigada — murmurei secados meus cabelos.

— Por nada, agora posso falar?

— Pode, eu irei escutar tudo Edward, mas eu te aviso que nada vai mudar.

— Mas eu queria que mudasse. Sim eu cometi um erro horrível. Na noite anterior Emmett e Mike, me levaram para um bar, e bebemos alem da conta. Você sabe que eu sempre fui muito fraco com relação a bebidas alcoólicas e que se eu bebesse demais não consigo conter o que faço.

— Sim eu sei. Lembro do baile de formatura da Faculdade, que você bebeu demais e brigou com o reitor, seu pai, bateu em Tyler, e no outro dia nem sabe como tudo aconteceu.

— Exatamente. Depois do 5º copo de whisky não lembro do que aconteceu na noite da minha despedida de solteiro. Só me lembro de acordar, tentar distinguir quem era a pessoa na minha cama, entender como parei ali e perceber o erro que eu havia cometido. Segundos depois você abriu a porta, e resto você sabe.

— E como sei — suspirei olhando para baixo. — Edward, se você já sabia como reagia a bebida por que bebeu?

— Mike e Emmett me fizeram beber, quando me encontraram já estavam bêbados. Meus melhores amigos poxa, eu não vi como recusar.

— Se Mike e Emmett te dissessem para pular de uma ponte você iria Edward?

— Não — ele murmurou e passou a mão pelos cabelos molhados. — Mas isso é diferente...

— O que é diferente? — o cortei já com a raiva tomando conta do meu corpo.

— Bella, eu não parei naquela situação consciente do que eu estava fazendo — seu rosto assumiu um tom de vermelho e os olhos verdes fumegavam.

Fiquei em silêncio, reprimindo as lágrimas nos meus olhos.

— Bella, me perdoe por aquilo, eu nunca faria isso com você, se pelo menos soubesse do que eu estava fazendo.

Olhei para ele e percebi seus olhos cheios de lágrimas e algumas escapando pelo rosto.

— Eu te perdoou Edward, mas como eu disse não vai mudar nada — uma lágrima rompeu o bloqueio dos meus olhos. — Agora eu vou para o hotel, até depois.

Virei para sair daquele lugar, mas ele foi mais rápido e já estava atrás de mim antes que eu alcançasse a porta.

— Eu te amo Bella — ele sussurrou e o calor do seu corpo fez o meu tremer.

— Isso não basta — murmurei sentindo as lágrimas quentes banharem meu rosto gelado.

— Como não basta — ele deu a volta ficando de frente a mim, segurou em meu queixo para que eu o olhasse. — O meu amor não basta para você ver o quão arrependido eu estou, e em que eu nunca quis perder você.

Seus olhos estavam tristes, com as lágrimas caindo delas. O verde morto, não havia brilho ali.

— Edward, um relacionamento não é feito só do amor, mesmo que ele seja a base. Existe uma coisa chamada confiança.

— Confie em mim, eu nunca faria nada para te perder Bella.

— Eu perdi toda a confiança que depositei em você durante 4 anos. Não posso confiar em alguém que se deixa influenciar pelos amigos e para na cama com uma mulher nas vésperas de seu casamento. É demais para mim, eu não suporto.

Fui até a porta e sai sem olhar para trás. Corri em direção a saída, e a chuva já havia passado. Andei pela calçada percebendo um táxi se aproximando. Dei sinal e ele parou, quando entrei ouvi a voz de Edward me chamar ao longe. Fechei a porta sem olhar para trás.

— Para o Shade Hotel por favor.

**Edward PDV **

Eu sou o maior idiota desse mundo!

Depois de 3 anos eu tenho a oportunidade de conversar com Bella, e tudo vai pelo ralo.

Na verdade eu não estava preparado para isso, porque imaginei que nunca precisaria vê-la novamente. Quando Alice disse que ia convidá-la para o casamento, duvidei que Bella viria.

Por um momento de idiotice, perdi todo o meu futuro. O meu futuro era Isabella Swan. Na verdade ainda é.

O meu restaurante foi idéia dela, e o nome escolhemos sentados no chão da sala do meu apartamento, tomando um frapê de maracujá.

— _Que tal, La Casa di Bella? — eu disse e o seu rosto se iluminou._

— _Sério?_

— _Sim, você me deu a idéia do restaurante, então nada mais justo do que homenagear a mulher da minha vida._

Ela pulou em cima de mim, nos derrubando deitados no chão, seus cabelos grandes e sedosos nos cobriram enquanto seus lábios tomavam os meus.

Fechei os olhos com força, e apertei minha mão em minha camisa em cima do meu coração, como se isso fosse arrancar a dor. Meu coração nunca esteve curado e eu nunca estive com outra mulher.

Seria inútil, tentar viver uma vida que não era pra mim. Eu a amava à 3 anos atrás, eu a amo hoje, e sei que amarei cada dia da minha vida. Quando ela se foi, eu perdi o meu chão, minha base. Durante um ano eu não vivi, eu sobrevivi.

Parei o projeto do restaurante e graças ao meu pai, o ponto do restaurante não foi vendido, em um dos meus momentos de loucura.

Quis me desfazer de tudo que me lembrava dela. Eu queria arrancar meu coração e jogar no mar. Mas eu sei que não ajudaria em nada, mesmo que fosse possível, ela estava em todo o meu ser.

Morei com meus pais nesse período, eu não podia ficar só. Falava quando me perguntavam algo. Não saia para nada. Não recebia visitas, tirando Emmett.

Minha rotina era acordar, ficar na cama, almoçar, voltar para a cama, tomar banho, jantar e dormir. Vivi assim até Alice me fazer acordar para a vida e conversar comigo.

Na época ela havia ido visitar Bella, e trouxe fotos das duas para mim. Era a visão da mulher da minha vida com um sorriso nos lábios, mas que não chegavam aos olhos dela. O mar de chocolate estava triste, sem vida, sem brilho. Ver ela assim me feriu, mais do que uma facada no coração.

Prometi naquele dia, olhando a imagem da mulher que eu tanto amava e ainda amo, que eu reuniria forças para viver, e veria aqueles olhos vivos, brilhantes e felizes, mesmo que fosse a ultima coisa que eu visse em minha vida. E aqui estou. Frustrado comigo mesmo e sem rumo.

A verdade me mostrou não ser o bastante.

_O amor não era bastante._

Ela queria confiar em mim, mas não podia como ela mesma disse.

_'Eu perdi toda a confiança que depositei em você durante 4 anos. Não posso confiar em alguém que se deixa influenciar pelos amigos e para na cama com uma mulher nas vésperas de seu casamento. É demais para mim, eu não suporto.'_

Uma batida na porta me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

— Edward abra essa porta — Alice batia com desespero. — Eu juro que você não abrir isso daqui agora, eu mando Emmett arrombar.

Suspirei indo até a porta abrindo-a.

— O que você fez com ela Edward?

— Com o que...

— Edward, o que você falou com a Bella? Acabei de ligar para ela perguntando onde ela estava, e sua voz estava embargada.

— Embargada?

— Sim, ela estava chorando, ela soluçou, mas eu fingi que não escutei porque sei que ela não iria me contar. Agora você vai me dizer exatamente o que disse a ela.

Afundei na minha poltrona.

— Eu disse tudo.

— Defina tudo Edward Anthony Cullen.

Sentei na minha poltrona direito, esfregando as mãos nos olhos.

— Tentei conversar com ela, mas eu fui desastre.

— Eu tenho certeza disso — Alice sentou na cadeira em frente a minha mesa, pousando os cotovelos nela. Seus pequenos olhos verdes me fitaram. — Agora diga.

Expliquei tudo para ela, o que eu disse, o que Bella disse, e ela quase tacou sua bolsa em minha cabeça.

— Homens, sempre serão homens. Óbvio que você falar que a amava não ia ajudar Edward, aqui estamos lidando com uma traição, mesmo que você o tenha feito sem se lembrar de nada, mas não deixa de ser uma traição. Você precisa reconquistar a confiança que ela tinha em você.

— Eu não estava preparado para conversar com ela Alice, eu fiquei nervoso.

— Eu sei, por isso você vai ter que se aproximar dela Edward, como um amigo, ela tem que ver que você realmente se arrependeu, e que quer ter ela por perto.

— Eu a amo tanto — sussurrei sentindo meus olhos queimarem. Não tinha vergonha de chorar, muito menos na frente de Alice.

— Ela também te ama, mas como ela mesma disse: amor não é o bastante. Bella precisa confiar em você novamente.

~x~

Eu precisava me reaproximar da Bella, para conseguir a confiança dela de novo. De acordo com a minha irmã, eu tinha que começar sendo amigo dela. Ser só amigo da Bella será tão difícil.

Só de olhar para ela, um mar de imagens do passado tomavam conta da minha mente.

_Droga!_

_Por que eu fui tão burro?_

Poderia ter ela ao meu lado, todos os dias, era menos de 24 horas para ela ser minha diante da lei e diante de Deus. E o que eu fiz? Bebi demais. Eu realmente sou um idiota.

Passei minhas mãos em meus olhos e suspirei. Hora de trabalhar. O restaurante já recebia seus primeiros clientes da noite, e eu ia para a cozinha. Mesmo sendo o dono eu gostava de estar ali, como um Chef, que eu sempre sonhei ser. Bella sabia disso, eu fiz gastronomia na faculdade, enquanto ela fazia Artes Plásticas. O sonho dela é ter uma galeria, e com minha burrice ela não chegou a abrir.

Na época que ela teve a idéia do restaurante, começamos a fazer projetos para os nossos sonhos. Sua galeria ia ser aberta no centro de Los Angeles, em um bom ponto. Íamos resolver tudo depois do casamento, e bem, não chegamos nessa parte.

Pela primeira vez senti vergonha de ter o que eu tenho. Vergonha de ter meu restaurante, e ver Bella sem o seu sonho. Na minha vida, o que ela queria vinha em primeiro lugar.

Foi assim com a galeria. Queria ver ela feliz com isso, mesmo que Bella tenha insistido para abrirmos primeiro o restaurante...

— _Amor, eunão acho certo, é o seu sonho — ela resmungou em meus braços. Estávamos no meu apartamento, enroscados em um cobertor, nos aquecendo com nossos corpos._

— _Mas é o seu também — deu um beijo na ponta do seu nariz. — E eu quero realizá-lo primeiro, e depois o meu restaurante._

— _Mas amor..._

— _Sem mas — a interrompi cobrindo seus lábios._

Meu coração se apertou com a lembrança e me peguei encostado na parede da cozinha. Emmett me olhava ao longe, ele era meu primo e gerente, e sabia o por que de estar assim. Lutei contra a ardência em meus olhos. Teria 5 horas de trabalho pela frente, e precisava me concentrar.

O restaurante estava movimentado, como todos os dias. O local era bem conhecido, tinha ótimas criticas. Famosos de Hollywood passavam por aqui com certa freqüência. Paparazzis sempre estavam esperando por um _clique_, e a fama do meu restaurante me levou a ser alvo de alguns desses sanguessugas, mas não era sempre.

Por volta das 8 da noite, Alice entra saltitando na cozinha. Parecia uma pulguinha. Fiz sinal para ela esperar um pouco, e terminei de preparar um prato. Ela estava impaciente e eu percebi que ai tinha coisa.

— Pronto Alice fala.

— Tem uma pessoa aqui no restaurante que eu com meu poder de persuasão, consegui trazer pra cá.

— Ham, quem?

Ela revirou os olhos e me puxou até a porta da cozinha, apontando para uma mesa em um canto reservado. Não podia acreditar no que eu via. Bella estava sentada olhando para um copo de vinho na sua frente.

Ela levantou o rosto e nossos olhos se cruzaram. Mordendo o lábio, ela deu um pequeno sorriso, que eu retribui.

— Ela decidiu conversar com você, eu disse para ela que você não estava pronto para conversar, estava nervoso mais cedo, mas que agora vai ser mais calmo. Então a trouxe para jantar aqui. Coloque Mike para ser o Chef e vá jantar com a ela. Reservei aquela mesa com Emmett pelo telefone e lá vocês terão privacidade para conversarem com calma.

Sorri abraçando Alice. Eu devia muito a ela.

— Muito, muito, muito, obrigado — ela riu quando a levantei do chão.

— Por nada, agora me desça, Jasper já deve estar chegando e eu sentarei bem longe de vocês. Vá, tire esse avental, esse chapéu.

Quando me virei retirando tudo ela tocou o meu braço.

— E Edward...

— Sim.

— Essa é sua única chance — sorrindo, ela me deu um beijo no rosto e saiu da cozinha.

_Sim era minha única chance._


	4. Capítulo 3

**Takin' Back My Love**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, apenas a história.

**Sinopse:** Uma traição no dia do seu casamento, faz Bella mudar de vida. Três anos depois, ela resolve voltar para uma ocasião especial, mas será que Bella está pronta para enfrentar o seu passado, Edward Cullen?

* * *

**Música do capítulo – **_Me Hipnotizas – Anahí_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Bella PDV**

_Seja racional Bella, você quer isso, ele quer isso, e sua paz necessita disso._

Eu disse a mim mesma várias vezes, enquanto pensava olhando para a taça de vinho na minha frente. Na verdade eu não queria mais ver Edward, mas eu vou correr e fugir dele pelo resto da minha vida? Isso não é justo nem comigo e nem com ele.

Eu entendi bem que ele não fez com consciência do que fazia, mas ele fez, isso não muda os fatos. Deixei-me ser convencida por Alice de vir ao restaurante conversar com ele.

Da mesma forma que eu não estava preparada para essa conversa, ele também não estava. Ele também sofreu, e só eu sei a dor que senti, como os dias foram difíceis depois de tudo aquilo.

Senti alguém me observar e levantei o rosto, encontrando seus lindos e belos olhos cor de esmeralda. Edward sorriu timidamente, e puxou uma cadeira, sentando na minha frente.

— Desculpe a demora, é que eu realmente não sabia que você ia vir. Estava na cozinha então fui trocar de roupa.

— Tudo bem – sussurrei tentando sorrir, mas acho que saiu uma careta.

Ele chamou um de seus garçons pedindo o cardápio. Eu não estava com fome, na verdade o meu estômago estava se revirando de nervoso.

— Então o que vai querer? – ele perguntou e eu mordi o lábio, realmente não sabia o que pedir.

— Me indique alguma coisa – boa estratégia.

— Hum – ele sorriu chamando novamente o garçom. – Traga, por favor 2 raviólis ao molho de tomate seco.

Ele sabia que eu amava Ravióli. Ele sabia que eu amava tomate seco. Ele ainda me conhece, melhor do que qualquer pessoa.

Voltei a olhar para minha taça, e a levei até os lábios tomando um pouco do vinho.

— Então... – eu disse ajeitando minhas mãos sobre a mesa e olhando para ele.

Ele respirou fundo, como se preparasse o corpo para dizer algo.

— Bella, eu sei que milhões de desculpa, não vão apagar tudo o que aconteceu – me concentrei em respirar e mandar as minhas lágrimas ficarem quietas. – Foram 3 anos difíceis para mim, e não duvido que tenha sido diferente para você. Eu não vivi, eu sobrevivia a cada dia com muita luta – ele suspirou. – Na verdade eu sobrevivia a cada minuto com bastante luta, e ainda sobrevivo assim.

Seus olhos faiscaram com tristeza, e meu coração se aperto.

Mesmo com seus erros, meu Deus, _eu amo esse homem._

— Não sei se depois de te ver de novo vou conseguir juntar os meus cacos – percebi algo brilhando no canto dos seus olhos. Pareciam lágrimas – Eu quero ser seu amigo Bella, pelo menos isso. Se para ter você na minha vida, terei que ser somente seu amigo, eu aceito isso. E você Bella quer ser minha amiga?

Era difícil ser racional com ele me olhando. Aquele mar verde me engolia. Como raciocinar com isso? Tão intenso. Lembro que me apaixonei por ele pelo olhar, era algo que sempre me prendeu.

Senti meu lábio tremer e meus olhos coçarem. Sua mão segurava a minha em cima da mesa. Seu polegar fazendo círculos em meus dedos. Sua pele macia e quente.

Reprimi um suspiro, pensando em minha resposta.

— Edward – comecei controlando a minha voz, tirando minha mão da dele lentamente – Também não sei como será minha vida depois de hoje. Passei 3 anos me conformando de que nunca mais iria te ver, porque eu realmente não queria te ver.

Observei ele apertar nervosamente o guardanapo enrolando entre os dedos. Seus olhos ansiosos pela minha resposta.

— Hoje eu tive certeza de que nunca me curei do sentimento de estar perto de você, é como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas aconteceu e as feridas ainda estão aqui, só que cicatrizadas. Doem um pouco, mas não sagram.

Suspirei, mordendo o lábio.

Ele percebeu que eu estava perto de uma decisão e sem perceber se inclinou um pouco.

— Eu aceito ser sua amiga Edward, mas somente isso. Não force nada comigo, porque você não vai conseguir. Eu não confio em você, não tanto para poder termos algo que tivemos no passado – seus olhos emitiram dor, que passou pelas minhas veias e atingiu meu coração machucado.

Minha vontade era de abraçá-lo, beijar seu rosto, seus lábios, dizer que o queria para sempre, mas a minha parte racional me manteve alerta sobre quem estava na minha frente, me fazendo o favor de lembrar aquela cena pavorosa que vivi no apartamento dele.

— Obrigado – ele sussurrou e tocou a ponta dos dedos na minha mão, levando uma onda de arrepio pelo meu corpo.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, nossos pedidos chegaram.

O sabor era incrível.

Fechei os olhos sem perceber, saboreando aquelas misturas que só ele sabia. Ninguém seria capaz de fazer um ravióli tão bom quanto ele. Mesmo que não fosse exatamente ele fazendo agora, a receita, as instruções e os condimentos vieram dele. Minha mente entrou naquelas lembranças felizes.

No dia que ele fez esse prato para mim, foi quando inauguramos meu pequeno apartamento. Não era um luxo, era alugado, mas era o meu cantinho. Me recusei a deixar ele comprar um para mim, já que estávamos noivos, eu ia me mudar de lá logo.

Ele disse que faria um jantar especial para mim, enquanto eu arrumava minhas roupas no closet. O cheiro que me atingiu 40 minutos depois, fez meu estômago roncar.

Larguei meu trabalho pela metade e fui ver o que Edward estava preparando. A visão dele era como de um Deus Grego.

Ele estava com uma camisa azul escura, que definia bem seu corpo. Uma calça jeans escura, que me fazia querer arrancar elas. Um avental branco cobria a frente do seu corpo. Era a visão mais sexy do mundo.

Fiquei encostada no batente da porta, enquanto ele colocava algo na panela. Deixando uma tigela vazia no balcão, ele veio até mim, com o sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

— Já terminou o seu trabalho? – ele sussurrou contra meus cabelos, enquanto seu braço envolvia a minha cintura.

— Não – confessei, passando meus braços em torno do seu pescoço. O cheiro de tempero estava no ar, e misturado ao perfume dele, me deixava faminta, mas por outra coisa.

— Hum, então você veio ver o que eu estava fazendo não é? – seus lábios haviam tomado meu pescoço, com beijos, mordidas, pequenas coisas que me faziam pirar.

— Uhum – ele riu contra meu pescoço, a vibração se espalhando pelo meu corpo.

— Estou fazendo Ravióli com molho de tomate seco. Seus dois alimentos preferidos em um – ele deu um beijo no meu pescoço voltando para o seu trabalho.

Suspirei voltando à realidade, e peguei Edward me observando com os olhos brilhando. Senti minhas bochechas queimarem, sim ruborizar fazia parte do meu dia a dia.

— Uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos – ele sussurrou me fazendo corar novamente.

— Só... só estava lembrando da primeira vez que você fez Ravióli com tomate seco pra mim – eu disse tão baixo que duvidei que ele estivesse escutado.

— Ah – ele disse levando a taça de vinho a boca e tomando um gole. – Lembro bem daquele dia. Você espirrando por causa do pó de uns livros, desistindo de colocar suas roupas no closet, roubando tomate seco do ravióli antes que estivesse pronto – ele sorriu e eu não deixei de retribuir.

— E você me deu uma bronca porque eu estava desfalcando o jantar, mas eu estava com fome.

— Você tinha acabado de comer um pacote de salgadinhos.

— Aqueles minis salgadinhos não tampam nem o buraco do meu estomago.

— Ainda me pergunto para onde vai tanta comida, você come mais do que eu.

— Pelo menos não me chamou de gorda – eu ri e ele me acompanhou.

Talvez seja o começo de uma amizade saudável.

* * *

**Edward PDV**

Passar essas duas horas com Bella me fez sentir um homem vivo novamente.

Foi tão fácil e natural, como se nunca tivesse ocorrido uma separação. Rimos, conversamos sobre coisas que fizemos na Faculdade, micos que pagamos, confusões que nos metemos.

As tardes com Alice e Emmett, as coisas que fazíamos escondidos de nossos pais. Mas claro nunca falamos do nosso relacionamento, sei que se o tema fosse tocado o clima do jantar ia acabar.

Bella havia acabado de ir embora junto com Alice e Jasper. Minha pequena irmã, sempre conseguindo o que quer, só espero que tudo isso dê certo.

Estava fechando o caixa do restaurante e a maioria dos funcionários já haviam ido embora, estava apenas Emmett e alguns da limpeza.

— Então, como foi o jantar com a Bella?

— Foi bom – sorri lembrando. – Conversamos como amigos, claro. Não vou esperar mais do que isso, mesmo que seja o que eu quero.

— Bella está muito bonita, muito mais do que antigamente – estreitei meus olhos para ele, sabia que Emmett estava me provocando.

— Cala a boca Emmett.

— Fica frio _irmão_, melhor eu achar ela bonita do que outros.

— Espera, alguém por aqui falou sobre ela?

— Sabe como é né – ele coçou o queixo. – Praticamente todos não sabem quem é Bella, na verdade só eu e Mike sabemos. E te ver com uma mulher, depois de tanto tempo para eles é um evento histórico.

— Ta bem, mas o que falaram sobre ela?

— Acharam bonita, atraente, sexy, misteriosa, você sabe.

_Ok, Emmett falar que a Bella é bonita tudo bem, mas meus funcionários?_

Estavam parecendo urubu na carniça.

— Eu queria ter tido tempo para falar com ela, mas será possível em uma outra oportunidade. Está na hora de ir para casa, Rose está me esperando – Emmett deu um tapinha nas minhas costas. – Boa sorte com a Bella, ela te ama só precisa confiar em você. Boa noite Ed.

— Boa noite Emm, até amanhã.

Fiquei ali mais alguns minutos esperando todos terminarem de limpar para fechar o restaurante.

Meu apartamento não era longe do local, e tudo o que eu queria era um bom banho, e uma noite de sono, sonhando com a Bella, claro.

* * *

**Bella PDV**

Cheguei ao hotel radiante. Eu estava imensamente feliz, mesmo sabendo que isso poderia me machucar depois.

Passar esse tempo com o Edward foi ótimo, estou relaxada e com a cabeça nas nuvens.

Ele sempre será aquele que fará meu coração acelerar, e o ver rindo, brincando comigo, relembrando de coisas que fizemos na faculdade, foi como voltar no tempo, e nos ver sentados na varanda do seu apartamento, conversando sobre nossas loucuras.

Suspirei e passei o cartão na porta do meu quarto, e quase cai dura ao ver Jacob parado na minha frente.

— Porra, quer me matar Jake.

— E então? – ele estava parado com os braços cruzados e uma expressão não muito feliz.

— E então o que? – fechei a porta e caminhei até a minha mala para pegar algo para vestir.

— O jantar. Edward Cullen – ele disse com a voz fria. Suspirei e peguei minha roupa de dormir na mala.

— Foi tranqüilo, decidi dar uma chance para ele – quando ele abriu a boca para falar algo eu interrompi. – Não é o que você está pensando, vamos ser amigos, nada mais do que isso. Não sou idiota para voltar com ele, não agora.

— Então você pensa em voltar para ele?

— Jake, olha eu sei que te pedi para me ajudar com isso, mas realmente eu não estou pensando em voltar com ele. É a primeira vez que conversamos de verdade em 3 anos, e foi bom, fez bem pra mim. E eu preciso dessa amizade Jake, é importante.

— Tudo bem – ele resmungou. – Mas se ele te magoar mesmo que seja um pouco, eu acabo com ele.

— Obrigada Jake, agora que o momento irmão-mais-velho acabou, eu gostaria de ir dormir, vai pro seu quarto, amanhã quero andar um pouco.

— Ok – ele deu um beijo na minha testa. – Boa noite e juízo viu.

— Pode deixar que eu tenho juízo e de sobra.

Jake saiu do meu quarto, e eu fui me trocar, mas acabei optando por um banho.

A água quente relaxava meus músculos, e a imagem do Edward não saia da minha cabeça, mas agora eu estava com lembranças, digamos que sexy.

A forma como ele sorri, sua mão bagunçando seus cabelos já bagunçados, os olhos verdes transmitindo sua sensualidade, a risada rouca me faz arrepiar.

Estar perto dele, me dez lembrar de como é bom ter o seu corpo junto ao meu, o calor que ele transmite, o cheiro que ele exala...

_Foco Bella, o que é isso?_

Sacudi minha cabeça e sai do banho. Coloquei minha roupa, deitei na cama, e mesmo tentando fugir das lembranças mais quentes de Edward enquanto eu ainda estava acordada, não consegui escapar das imagens que meu inconsciente me mandou durante meus sonhos.

* * *

**Edward PDV**

— Me conte, me conte, me conte – Alice quicava em cima da minha cama em plena as 7 horas da manhã.

— Alice, quero dormir – sim ela tinha me acordado de um sonho com a Bella.

— Larga de preguiça, eu tenho que ir resolver coisas do casamento as 9 e só tinha esse horário para vir. Vai me conta logo o que vocês conversaram?

Suspirei sentando na cama, minha irmã era impossível.

— Falei tudo o que eu sentia para ela, a forma que eu me sentia despreparado para ter aquela conversa, mas que eu queria acima de tudo ser amigo dela. Como você pode observar ela aceitou, ai conversamos sobre o passado e...

— Espera, sobro o passado?

— Sim, menos do que você está pensando. Falamos sobre coisas que fizemos na faculdade, rolos que nós nos metemos, mas não faláramos sobre nosso relacionamento.

— Bem – ela suspirou. – Isso era o esperando, mas faça tudo certo dessa vez Edward, é a sua única e última chance de ter a Bella de volta, se ela me escutasse agora me bateria – ela fez uma careta.

— Provavelmente – sorri e ela me deu um tapa no braço. – Ai isso dói.

— Eu sei que dói – ela sorriu. – Mas voltando ao assunto, se eu não ajudar vocês, acaba que ela vai embora e vocês não se resolvem.

Ai estava uma questão que eu não havia pensado. Em menos 1 mês Bella iria embora, e cada um tomaria conta da sua vida.

Eu iria sobreviver a essa _'separação'_? Não sei.

— Alice e... e quando ela for embora? – minha voz estava baixa, já pressentia a dor que viria.

— Ela não precisa ir embora – Alice sorriu e eu conhecia aquele sorriso.

Tinha algo_ diabólico_por trás dele.

— O que você está pensando em fazer?

— Eu? Nada – ela segurou no meu queixo e apertou – Nada que você precise saber, não agora.

— Alice...

— Não reclama Edward, você vai me agradecer muito depois.

— Posso pelo menos ter uma idéia do que seja.

Ela parou, colocou um dedo no queixo fingindo que tava pensando.

— Eu acho que... – então olhou pra mim. – Não.

_Droga._

— Edward, eu sei 2 coisas que podem prender Bella a LA.

— Quais?

— Você e outra coisa. Se você não der certo eu uso minha outra carta. Mas eu acho que vou usar ela da mesma forma.

— Você é terrível.

— Eu sei – ela gargalhou e deu um beijo na minha bochecha. – Irmão querido, eu tenho que ir. Pode voltar a dormir se quiser.

Revirei os olhos.

— Agora perdi o sono.

— Tanto faz – ela deu de ombros. – Tchau estou atrasada para o café da manhã com o Jazz.

— Tchau sua louca – ela jogou um travesseiro em mim, e saiu do quarto.

Suspirei e peguei meu celular. Pensei, pensei e pensei.

Fiquei uns 10 minutos pensando e então mandei uma mensagem.

_'Bella,_

_Quer me encontrar para o café da manhã? Tem uma Starbucks perto do seu hotel, posso ir lhe buscar._

_Edward'_

* * *

**Bella PDV**

_'__Bella,_

_Quer me encontrar para o café da manhã? Tem uma Starbucks perto do seu hotel, posso ir lhe buscar._

_Edward'_

Eu estava olhando para o meu celular, sem acreditar no que eu tinha acabado de ler. Eu tinha acordado cedo com uma ligação de Alice, dizendo que às 11 eu devia estar pronta porque ela viria me buscar para alguma coisa que meu cérebro não processou.

E agora recebo uma mensagem do Edward me convidando para tomar café da manhã.

Meu coração e a razão travaram uma guerra para que eu tomasse essa decisão.

_Arriscado demais_, a razão gritava.

_Perfeito demais_, o coração retrucava.

Eu estava completamente confusa. Deixei o celular em cima da cama e fui para o banheiro. Lavei o meu rosto e fiquei alguns minutos me olhando no espelho.

_Ele provou ser completamente controlado ontem à noite. Dê a ele uma chance._

Mordi o lábio e resolvi tomar um banho. Deixei a água quente relaxar meus músculos enquanto eu tomava a minha decisão.

Realmente Edward se portou muito bem na noite passada, não tinha nada para temer.  
_  
__Além do fato do meu coração quase pular pra fora do meu peito quando eu o vejo, realmente não tem nada.__  
_  
Terminei o banho e peguei meu roupão. Depois de coloca-lo, peguei uma toalha e comecei a secar meu cabelo, enrolei ele em meu cabelo, fazendo uma espécie de 'turbante' e voltei pro quarto.

Olhei pro celular com a decisão tomada. 

_'Tomarei café com você. Eu te encontro na porta do hotel em 30 minutos._

_Bella'__  
_

* * *

**Edward PDV**

_'Tomarei café com você. Eu te encontro na porta do hotel em 30 minutos._

_Bella' _

Ainda bem que eu estava deitado quando recebi a mensagem, porque se eu estivesse em pé definitivamente eu teria caído de costas.

Ela aceitou, e a chama de esperança acendeu em mim.

Levantei em um salto e fui tomar um banho. Não tinha botado fé que ela iria aceitar, então tinha virado na cama e voltado a dormir.

Quando o blackberry apitou pensei que era Alice, pensei que era até o Papa, menos ela.

Não se empolgue Cullen, ela está sendo uma boa amiga

Terminado o meu banho, coloquei uma roupa, em tempo recorde. O hotel não era longe daqui, mas eu não queria me atrasar.

Olhei à hora no blackberry, ainda faltavam 15 minutos. Respirei fundo, colocando meus pensamentos em ordem.

Sai do apartamento e fui rumo à garagem. _Conquistar sua confiança aos poucos. _Repeti mentalmente meu mantra.

Na realidade eu só queria por ter ela em meus braços, mas eu sei que não seria nada fácil.

O transito estava tranquilo até o hotel. Parei em frente e procurei ela rapidamente. Ela ainda não tinha descido.

Olhei meu blackberry.

_5 minutos._

Voltei a olhar para a porta do hotel, e então ela apareceu. Trinquei os dentes, com a visão. O Jacob _babaca_Black, estava com ela. Um braço em volta da cintura dela, e falando algo perto da sua orelha, que a fez rir e dar um tapinha em seu ombro.

Ela olhou pra frente e me viu. Acenou com um sorriso, e eu fiz o meu melhor para retribuir. Ela disse algo pro babaca, e ele lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

Esse cara sempre seria que ser a minha pedra.

* * *

**Bella PDV**

Depois da minha luta sobre o que vestir, consegui sair faltando 5 minutos para o Edward chegar.

— Onde você vai? – Jacob perguntou parado na porta do quarto dele, quando eu sai do meu.

— Bom dia pra você também – sorri, fechei a porta do quarto e caminhei até o elevador

— Desculpe Bella, bom dia – apertei o botão do elevador e encostei na parede para esperar. – Então onde você vai?

— Tomar café da manhã;

— Posso ir com você?

— Só se quiser a companhia do Edward – sorri sarcasticamente.

— É não acho uma boa idéia – ele fez uma careta e eu ri.

O elevador parou e eu entrei sendo seguida por ele.

— Tome cuidado.

— Eu sempre tomo Jake, não se preocupe.

— Sei – o elevador parou e ele passou o braço pela minha cintura. – Só me preocupo com você pequena – ele me cutucou na costela me fazendo rir.

— Eu sei eu sei – olhei para frente e vi o carro do Edward parado. – Vou indo Jake – dei um beijo na bochecha dele.

— Se cuida.

Edward não estava com a cara muito boa, e eu imaginei bem por que, suspirei e ele saiu do carro, mudando totalmente a fisionomia, com um belo sorriso torto.

— Bom dia – ele disse me puxando para um abraço.

O cheiro dele era incrível.

— Bom dia – dei um beijo na bochecha dele, e o calor da sua pele penetrou pelos meus lábios.  
Os segundos para mim estando nos braços dele, pareciam longos minutos, ele deu um beijo na minha testa, e me levou até o outro lado do carro.

Abriu a porta como um perfeito cavalheiro, e eu entrei ainda tentando tirar minha mente do efeito Edward Cullen.

— Starbucks?

— Oi? – perguntei confusa.

— Eu te perguntei se você quer ir na Starbucks mesmo – ele sorriu ligando o carro. – Parece que você está viajando Bella.

— Ah desculpe, é que sua linda irmã me acordou cedo – fiz uma careta, e ele gargalhou.

— Somos dois então. Ela apareceu do anda no meu quarto, pulando em cima da minha cama.

— Alice é um pequeno furacão.

Conversamos durante o pequeno trajeto. Ele estacionou em frente a Starbucks e abriu a porta pra mim.

_Poderia ser mais perfeito?_

Ok Bella, pare com isso. 

— Eu já sei o que eu quero – eu disse quando entramos no local.

— E eu sei o que você quer: Café Latte e Tostex – ele sorriu.

— É você realmente me conhece – escolhemos uma mesa ao fundo. Sentei no sofá que ficava em volta dele e ele ao meu lado.

— Conheço você, melhor do que você mesma – ele piscou e senti uma parte do meu coração inchar.

_E isso era verdade._

Uma garçonete veio até a nossa mesa, e mesmo vendo que o Edward estava com alguém do lado dele, ficou flertando. Ta que eu não conto como uma super companhia, ou namorada, mas eu sou uma pessoa ok?

Arqueei minha sobrancelha pra ela enquanto ela saia.

— O que foi? – Edward perguntou. Ou ele estava confuso ou se fazendo de sonso.

— Nada – sorri sarcasticamente, contando até 10.

Tudo bem eu estou com ciúmes dele, e não tenho direito de fazer isso.

— Vamos ver se você realmente se lembra de tudo – tentei mudar de assunto.

— Depois, mas primeiro me diga por que essa cara? Você quase matou a moça com o olhar.

— Bem que eu poderia ter matado – rosnei entre dentes.

— O que você disse?

— Eu disse que não é nada.

— Sei, eu já falei que te conheço. E se eu estou enganado – Edward inclinou para mais perto de mim. – Você está com ciúme – ele sussurrou.

Eu admitir para mim é uma coisa, mas pra ele é outra.

— Não estou não – franzi a testa. – Não viaja Edward.

— Você sempre faz essa cara quando está com ciúme, e sempre franze a testa quando nega – ele riu e seu hálito quente foi como um soco na minha cara.

Mordi meu lábio. _É ele me pegou._

— Tudo bem eu estava com um pouco de ciúme, mas ela só faltou se esfregar em você ok. – virei meu rosto para a janela, sentindo minhas bochechas pegarem fogo.

Ele riu e passou a mão pelo meu braço.

— Bella.

— ...

— Vai ficar em silêncio agora?

— ...

— Hum, quem sabe aquela garçonete não está afim de conversar.

Virei meu rosto olhando pra ele, com os olhos estreitados.

— Vai lá então.

— Ohh... que ciumenta – ele passou o braço pela minha cintura, e quando eu vi estava com meu corpo colado ao dele, e meu rosto em seu ombro.

Meu nariz tocou seu pescoço, e eu senti meu sangue correr mais rápido. Sua respiração ficou mais forte, e eu acho que parei respirar por uns instantes.

Meus olhos varreram pelo seu pescoço, subindo pelo seu maxilar. Seus lábios levemente rosados estavam secos, continuei a viagem pelo seu rosto, até encontrar seus lindos e belos olhos verdes cravados em mim.

Não lembro como, só sei que quando me dei conta, meus lábios estavam junto aos dele.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Takin' Back My Love**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, apenas a história.

**Sinopse:** Uma traição no dia do seu casamento, faz Bella mudar de vida. Três anos depois, ela resolve voltar para uma ocasião especial, mas será que Bella está pronta para enfrentar o seu passado, Edward Cullen?

* * *

**Música do Capítulo:**_ Por Besarte — Lu _

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Bella PDV**

Era como se eu estivesse revivendo meus sonhos mais antigos… _não tão antigos assim._

Sentir os lábios dele nos meus fazia meu sangue ferver, meu coração disparar, eu me sentia... _viva._

Os anos, os problemas, tudo foi jogado para o fundo da minha mente, agora a única coisa que me importava eram os dedos dele tocando minha pele, seus lábios moldando-se aos meus, sua língua em contato com a minha, seu hálito quente me aquecendo.

Eu estava perdida naquele mar de emoções, que desejava que nunca tivesse fim. Enganei a mim mesma pensando que um dia os encantos de Edward Cullen nunca mais iam surtir efeito em minha vida.

O sabor do paraíso, era esse o sabor da sua boca. Meus dedos enroscaram em seu pescoço, puxando delicadamente sua pele. O perfume que escapava dele me deixava _tonta_, eu o queria como nunca quis alguém, e agora eu estava presa novamente.

Não que eu fosse voltar para ele, mas eu via isso como um começo. Um novo começo de tudo. Agora que eu sei as razões e os motivos, eu posso dar uma segunda chance ao meu coração certo?

Era isso que eu tentava dizer para todo o meu discurso _eu não vou voltar com ele, sem chance nenhuma. Preciso confiar primeiro. Blá blá blá._

O toque inconfundível do meu celular nos tirou desse nosso momento, estourando a bolha que havíamos criado agora.

— Não vai atender? – ele sussurrou e seu hálito quase me fez esquecer o assunto.

— Sim – minha voz saiu fraca ainda pelo beijo.

Abri a bolsa e o celular não parava de tocar. Inconveniente que tal?

— É a Alice – eu disse atendendo. – Fala fadinha.

— ME DIZ QUE ISSO É UM SONHO – ela gritou quase me deixando surda.

— Alice se você não quer uma madrinha surda, por favor fala mais baixo. Do que você está falando?

— Ok desculpe. É sabe eu estou aqui com o Jazz indo tomar café da manhã e vejo uma cena inusitada.

— Que cena?

— Olha pra sua esquerda querida.

— Ai agora fiquei com medo.

— Olha logo.

Engoli seco e virei como em câmera lenta para olhar pelo vidro.

Alice estava encostada no carro parecendo uma bonequinha, com óculos escuros e o celular pendurado no ouvido, do lado dela, seu noivo Jasper, segurando o riso me deu um tchauzinho.

— Estou indo ai, beijinhos.

— Ai. Meu. Deus – desliguei o celular.

Edward também estava olhando pela janela, e tenho certeza que a expressão dele era igual a minha.

— Estamos perdidos – ele sussurrou e eu apoiei meus cotovelos na mesa, descansando meu queixo nas mãos.

— Sim estamos.

— Baby – Alice surgiu ao nosso lado e eu queria um buraco.

— Oi gente, desculpe eu tentei controlar ela – Jasper disse agora passando um braço pela cintura dela.

— Controlar Alice Cullen é impossível – Edward riu e pra minha salvação meu café da manhã chegou.

— Bella... – Alice chamou e eu olhei pra ela, sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem.

— O que? – peguei meu Café Latte e dei uma mordida no Tostex.

— Não se preocupe, não vou falar sobre isso. Na verdade não agora, mas depois quem sabe – ela sorriu e eu olhei pra baixo. Alice sempre sendo Alice.

— Alice, não começa – Edward veio para me salvar. – Não teve nada de extraordinário no que você viu, então não faça disso o evento do ano.

— Ok, tudo bem, Jazz faz os pedidos, você sabe o que eu gosto – sua atenção agora estava para o noivo.

Olhei para Edward por baixo dos meus cílios.

— Obrigada – eu apenas movimentei meus lábios.

— Por nada – ele disse com o mesmo gesto que eu.

Durante o café da manhã, ninguém mais tocou no assunto e era melhor assim. Foi apenas um beijo, isso não quer dizer que vou me casar com Edward, mas foi um beijo que eu queria repetir.

Depois do café, todos fomos para a Casa di Bella, resolvermos mais alguns assuntos do Buffet. Edward não ficou estranho comigo, como se esperasse algo, estava agindo normalmente, como antes do beijo e isso era bom.

— Bellita – alguém me chamou de algum canto do restaurante. Eu já desconfiava quem era, só ele me chamava assim.

— Meme – esse era o apelido que eu tinha colocado em Emmett.

Ele estava maior do que da ultima vez que eu o vi. Com um abraço de urso, ele quase me sufocou, mas era tão bom o ver novamente.

— Que saudade_ pirralha_ – ele bagunçou meu cabelo e eu quis socar ele.

— Meme, você esta cada dia maior, me sinto uma anã.

— Você é uma anã – ele riu e eu dei um tapa no ombro dele.

— Tem gente que nem fala mais sabe – Alice com seu ciúmezinho provocou.

— Fadinha – Emmett sorriu ainda com um braço em volta do meu ombro. – Eu vejo você praticamente todos os dias, eu não via a anã à 3 anos, tenho que matar as saudades.

— Tanto faz – ela deu de ombros fazendo todos rir.

— Por que mais tarde, não saímos todos para almoçar? – Edward sugeriu. – Aqui não servimos almoço então o que sugerem?

Olhei para Emmett, que olhou para Alice, que olhou pra Jasper que não entendeu nada, que por fim olhou pra Edward, que olhou pra mim e agora eu sabia a escolha.

— Pizza – falamos os 4 ao mesmo tempo, deixando o coitado do Jasper sem entender.

— Jazz você um dia vai entender nossos códigos secretos de olhares ta – Alice disse dando um leve beijo nele.

— Ok sem pornografia – Emmett os interrompeu. — Vou buscar Rose na casa da mãe dela.

— Rose é sua namorada certo? – perguntei.

— Sim, vou chamá-la pro almoço, nos encontramos no mesmo lugar de sempre?

— Claro, Domino's – Edward respondeu.

— Então eu já vou – Emmett disse depois de dar um beijo na minha bochecha. – Foi bom te rever Bellita, tava com saudades.

— Eu também Meme.

Alice e Jazz tiveram que sair para resolver algo sobre o salão de festa, fiquei no restaurante com Edward, e agora a tensão pós-beijo começava a fazer efeito.

Ele estava resolvendo algumas coisas do restaurante, e eu fiquei sentada no grande sofá de couro do seu escritório, mexendo no celular, em coisas inúteis, apenas para não olhar pra ele.

Poderia ser fácil para qualquer pessoa, estar na presença do ex que acabou de dar um beijo, mas a minha situação era diferente.

Tentei de inúmeras maneiras fugir desse momento, porque eu sabia que não poderia ficar em Los Angeles. Minha vida agora era em Miami, com meu trabalho, meu futuro...

Também tinha Jake, eu iria desapontar ele, mas não esconderia o que aconteceu hoje.

_Eu estou totalmente perdida._

~x~

Estar juntos com meus amigos, fazia com que eu me sentisse com 18 anos, saindo depois de um dia cansativo na faculdade.

Ver Emmett sempre falando as mesmas baboseiras. Alice falando de moda. Edward falando sobre culinária. E eu falando sobre Arte.

Agora tinha Rosalie, que gostava do mesmo que Ali, moda. E Jazz que era advogado, mas apreciava a arte.

Nosso almoço foi regado à pizza e refrigerante, muitas risadas, histórias constrangedoras e aventuras da Faculdade.

Parecia um encontro de casais tirando o fato de Edward e eu não sermos um, mas isso não atrapalhava a dinâmica do nosso grupo.

Só uma coisa estava me incomodando. Uma mulher do outro lado da pizzaria estava com o olhar focado em nós. Edward estava sentado de frente pra mim, e estava alheio ao par de olhos que o perfurava.

_Eu já a vi em algum lugar,_ minha consciência acusou, _pensa Bella, pensa._

Ela continuava olhando para nossa mesa.

Edward estava de costas para ela, então não tinha certeza se ela olhava para mim ou para ele.

Quando seus olhos se focaram nos meus, minha respiração prendeu na garganta.

— Não pode ser — sussurrei tão baixo que mais pareceu um grunido.

Ela percebeu que eu a reconheci e virou o rosto para o outro lado. Pegou um celular e parecia digitar algo.

Não conseguia olhar para ela, e fitei minhas mãos sobre a mesa, todos estavam absortos na conversa e nem repararam em mim.

Então um celular tocou.

Edward pegou seu celular e leu algo, que o fez ficar tenso e seu maxilar apertar.

Olhei sobre seu ombro e a mulher voltou a olhar para cá.

Ela levantou e saiu da pizzaria, me deixando com duvidas, e lembranças de algo que eu não queria mais pensar.

_Seus cabelos loiros estavam bagunçados, e seus olhos azuis me fitavam. Ela parecia assustada, e não sabia quem eu era._

_Eu nunca tinha visto essa mulher antes, mas não me importava, somente queria sair dali, e deixar meu ex-noivo em um passado distante._

Era a mulher que acabou com a minha vida e destruiu o meu futuro.

Não a culpo, como se ela tivesse feito propositalmente, mas ela fez parte do maior desastre da minha vida.

E ele a conhecia.

**Edward PDV**

Era azar demais para uma pessoa.

Meu dia ia tão bem, até meu celular tocar e aquela mensagem nublar meus pensamentos

_Essa é a Swan?_

_Então ela voltou?_

_Interessante._

**L.M.**

Lauren havia se tornado minha amiga depois daquele terrível dia. Ela estava tão bêbada quanto eu, e me pediu enorme desculpas, pois não sabia que eu era noivo, ou não se lembrava de saber.

Ela era legal, mas fazia algum tempo que não conversávamos. Ela montou uma boutique e seus dias estão tomados disso.

Nunca mais tivemos nada, e eu a considerava como uma irmã;

O grande problema agora é que ela está na mesma pizzaria que eu, e observando Bella, percebi que tinha algo errado.

Após meu celular tocar ela olhou para algo sobre meu ombro e em seguida abaixou a cabeça como se estivesse pensando em algo.

E eu desconfiava de que ela a tinha reconhecido. Tentar convencer ela de que eu e Lauren não temos nada será difícil, mas não vou dizer nada agora, vou esperar ela me falar algo.

**Bella PDV**

Eu não sabia mais o que pensar sobre isso.

Só me vinha na cabeça imagens daquele dia e de hoje. Edward a conhecia e mantinha contato com ela. Agora como acreditar naquela versão de que ele não sabia o que estava fazendo? Quanto mais eu pensava, mais os nós iam se formando na minha cabeça.

Vir a LA realmente não foi uma boa idéia. Enfrentar os fantasmas do passado, estava me custando um pedaço do meu coração.

Cheguei no hotel e fui direto para o meu quarto. Meu celular não parava de tocar. Alice mandou inúmeras mensagens e ligou também.

Eu sabia o que ela queria e sinceramente eu não estava afim de conversar.

Também não sei porque estou tão incomodada... mentira eu sei sim. Depois do beijo de hoje, meus sentimentos com relação ao Edward, ficaram a flor da pele.

Eu o amava, não tinha dúvidas, nunca tive. Meus pensamentos me levavam de volta a Miami. Tudo iria acabar em 3 semanas. Eu estaria em casa novamente e tudo isso vai voltar a ser parte do meu passado.

Espero ser forte o suficiente para isso.

— Bella – a voz de Jake ecoou por trás da porta do quarto.

Ele bateu uma vez.

— Já vou – eu disse com a voz embargada e limpando meu rosto.

Abri a porta e a primeira coisa que fiz foi o abraçar.

Jake sempre é o ombro que eu procuro para derramar as minhas lágrimas.

— O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou assustado e preocupado.

Eu não conseguia falar apenas deixei as lágrimas caírem.

— Bella por favor me fale o que aconteceu? – Jacob ainda estava comigo, sentado na cama do hotel, e eu somente desabafava com lágrimas.

— Eu... eu não consigo – se somente pensar doía, imagina ter que contar.

— Foi o Cullen?

Fiquei em silêncio.

— Bella...

— Sim Jake, foi ele – torci o lenço que eu estava usando para limpar as lágrimas, entre os dedos.

— O que ele fez?

— Ele – solucei. – Estávamos em uma pizzaria e eu vi uma mulher. Era a que estava com ele. Então ela pegou o celular e pareceu mandar uma mensagem, segundos depois o Edward recebeu uma mensagem no celular e ficou tenso, nesse momento a mulher levantou e saiu do local.

— Espera deixa eu ver se entendi, ele tem contato com a mulher que ele... que ele estava naquela noite?

— Sim, pelo o que eu entendi sim. Ela olhou muito para a nossa mesa, estava estranha – funguei em meio ao choro.

— Minha vontade é de partir a cara do Cullen em dois. Como ele pode ser tão burro? Olha sinceramente eu não sei se acredito naquela história dele Bella, mas eu sei que não é só por isso que você está chorando, claro que é horrível ver aquela mulher de novo. Aconteceu mais alguma coisa?

Mordi o lábio, Jacob me conhecia.

— Meus sentimentos estavam muito a flor da pele Jake, porque... – hesitei, mas para que mentir para o Jake? – porque o Edward me beijou hoje mais cedo.

— O que? Não acredito. Você... você deixou ele te beijar?

— Sim – murmurei. – É difícil quando você ama alguém como eu o amo, e depois de tanto tempo ter tudo aquilo que eu perdi em 3 anos. Jake eu sou apenas humana.

— Eu não devia ter deixado você ir tomar café com ele Bella.

— Jake eu sei que pedi para você me ajudar, mas tem coisas que eu vou ter que enfrentar de uma vez por todas para ver o que a vida tem para mim.

— Se você quer assim Bella, não posso fazer nada.

— Só fique do meu lado.

— Sempre – ele me abraçou, como sempre oferecendo seu ombro amigo.

**Edward PDV**

_Estúpido._

_Idiota._

_Burro._

_Idiota._

_Besta._

_Idiota._

Repeti meu mantra durante toda à tarde, trancado no escritório do restaurante. Alice quis me matar com uma das minhas facas, quando contei o que aconteceu.

Mas por que essas merdas tem que acontecer nos momentos mais impróprios?

_NÃO SEI!_

Destino, carma, macumba, sei lá o que mais pode ser. Só que agora Bella pensa coisas que não são verdade.

Ela viu Lauren, tenho certeza. Agora deve estar imaginando que eu já a conhecia de antes, e claro com o Jacob envenenando sua cabeça tudo fica pior.

_Aquele cara nunca ia largar do osso não é?_

Bati minha cabeça contra o encosto da minha poltrona.

O que eu ia fazer? Não tinha a menor idéia.

Não entendi também porque a Lauren me mandou aquela mensagem: _Essa é a Swan?_

Porra ela sabe que era.

— Edward – Alice bateu na porta. – Quero falar com você.

— Falar ou brigar?

— Falar.

Levantei e abri a porta para ela.

— Senta sua bunda branca nessa cadeira, a situação está ficando crítica.

— Eu sei, mas tenho medo de falar algo e a magoar.

— Edward você que resolveu ser amigo da Lauren. E agora você...

— Tem que assumir as conseqüências. Eu sei Alice.

— Agora Edward só resta uma coisa a fazer.

— O que?

— Falar a verdade para a Bella. Não tem outra solução. Se você mentir é pior.

— Falar por que eu fiquei amigo da Lauren?

— Sim. Ela vai entender, mas falar com ela agora não adianta, nesse momento ela está chorando no ombro do Jacob.

Fumeguei de raiva, era por isso que eu não gostava dele, sempre se fazia de bom moço e eu era sempre o vilão. Tudo bem que na maioria das vezes eu mereci, mas ninguém é perfeito.

— Você vai ter que começar do zero Edward – Alice levantou e foi até a porta. – Vou sair, e lembre-se: você só tem 3 semanas.

**Bella PDV**

Passei o resto da tarde e da noite, assistindo TV no meu quarto, com o Jacob. Jantamos e eu fiz o maior esforço para não chorar mais.

Não era justo nem com ele e nem comigo mesma.

— O que você vai fazer amanhã? – perguntou Jacob.

— Ver meu vestido, Alice vai me arrastar por ai.

— É bom para você se distrair.

— Sim, eu quero sair somente com ela, e o mínimo de tempo possível.

— Bella, você também não vai se esconder no quarto de hotel, hun? Amanhã a noite vamos andar por ai, depois de amanhã podemos ir na praia – ele me abraçou pelos ombros. – Anime-se.

Eu fiz uma careta.

Animar não era algo que estava nos meus planos.

— Vou pensar no seu caso.

— Bem agora vou dormir, estou cansado – ele deu um beijo na minha testa. – Durma bem.

— Obrigada Jake, boa noite.

— Boa noite.

O acompanhei até a porta, e fiquei olhando até ele entrar no seu quarto. Fechei a porta e fui tomar um banho.

Eu estava um caco e queria só a cama e uma boa noite de sono.

Depois do banho, coloquei apenas um short e uma camisa larga e deitei. Estava um calor insuportável, e eu não queria suar feito uma porca. Deitei na cama e foi inevitável tentar evitar a enxurrada de imagens, palavras, e coisas que vieram a minha cabeça.

Fechei os olhos, sentindo-os quentes e as lágrimas escorreram.

Era tão estúpido, mas eu não conseguia evitar.

Quando eu estava quase dormindo, alguém bateu na porta do quarto.

Será que Jacob esqueceu algo?

Sequei meus olhos e peguei meu roupão do lado da cama, seja quem for estava com bastante pressa.

— Já estou indo – eu disse na enquanto fechava o roupão.

Fui até a porta, preparada para dar um tabefe se fosse o Jake, e então uma surpresa às 11 da noite.

— Boa noite Bella, eu posso entrar?

Edward estava lá parado me olhando, com os olhos tristes, um pouco inchados, e eu jurava que se não fosse pela falta de umidade em seus olhos, ele tinha chorado.

— Entre – eu disse e dei passagem para ele entrar.

Ele entrou e ficou parado me olhando. Momento constrangedor. Cruzei meus braços sobre o peito.

— Edward, eu estou com sono, cansada e tenho certeza que você não veio aqui apenas para olhar a decoração do hotel, então por favor, seja breve – minha voz soava fria, e era assim mesmo que devia ser.

— Quero pedir desculpas por hoje, e lhe explicar o que aconteceu.

— E o que aconteceu Edward? – eu arqueei a sobrancelha esperando que ele admitisse o erro.

— Você viu Lauren na pizzaria, sim foi ela que me mandou a mensagem, eu quero lhe explicar por que.

— Você quer me explicar por que a mulher com quem você esteve uma noite antes do nosso casamento lhe mandou uma mensagem? Edward eu realmente não estou afim de saber, sério eu cansei de sofrer por você. Minha cota de dias sofrendo por Edward Cullen, acabou a muito tempo, sinto que estou fazendo hora extra nesse assunto.

— Bella, não é nada disso que...

— Você está pensando? – eu completei. – Frase clichê não rola, olha Edward sério, vamos esquecer a vadia loira, o beijo da parte da manhã. Agora nós somos amigos, não tem por que você me dar explicações certo? Vamos continuar com a nossa amizade e nada mais.

Ele ficou em silencio olhando para mim. Mordendo o lábio ele assentiu.

— Tudo bem, se você quer assim, irei respeitar – ele disse baixo indo em direção a porta.

— Sim eu quero – abri a porta para ele, e quando ia saindo ele virou de frente pra mim.

— Você quer sair amanhã comigo à noite?

— Desculpe, vou sair com o Jacob, quem sabe outro dia – seus olhos faiscaram alguma coisa e seu rosto desmoronou.

— Sim, outro dia, pode ser. Boa noite Bella – ele foi em direção ao elevador.

— Boa noite Edward – o vi entrar no elevador e em seguida fechei a porta.

Respirei fundo e decidi fazer as minhas palavras verdade.

_O tempo de sofrer por Edward Cullen já passou._


	6. Capítulo 5

**Takin' Back My Love**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, apenas a história.

**Sinopse:** Uma traição no dia do seu casamento, faz Bella mudar de vida. Três anos depois, ela resolve voltar para uma ocasião especial, mas será que Bella está pronta para enfrentar o seu passado, Edward Cullen?

* * *

**Música do capítulo:** _Bad Romance — Lady Gaga_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Bella PDV**

— Alice eu já disse que não – soltei o garfo no prato. Essa conversa ia me dar indigestão. Já havia se passado dois dias e eu não estava no meu melhor humor.

— Por que não Bella? É o seu sonho, e eu quero te ajudar a realizar.

— Se você quisesse montar uma galeria para mim em Miami eu até poderia pensar em aceitar sua ajuda, mas Alice eu não vou voltar para Los Angeles. Desista eu e Edward não temos solução.

— Mas Bella...

— Mas nada Alice. Esse almoço já deu sabe – peguei minha bolsa. – Vou encontrar com o Jake na praia. Vamos dar umas voltas, e vai ser bom para a minha mente.

— Bella, pelo menos pensa um pouco nisso.

— Ta eu vou pensar, mas isso não quer dizer que minha decisão vai mudar. Obrigada pelo almoço. Mais tarde te ligo.

— Tudo bem, até mais tarde.

Sai do restaurante com a cabeça cheia.

Alice é totalmente louca. Ela não vê que eu e Edward não vamos vai voltar? Não consigo confiar nele, e começo a pensar que ter aceitado o pedido dela de ter vindo antes para LA foi um verdadeiro fiasco.

Suspirei e consegui um táxi que me levou até o hotel, Jake disse que iria almoçar em algum lugar perto da praia, e eu resolvi ir tomar um banho. Passei na recepção para ver se tinha algum recado para mim.

— Sim, senhorita Swan. A senhora Esme Cullen esteve aqui, e deixou um recado para a senhorita ligar para ela.

— Muito obrigada – peguei minhas chaves e fui para o meu quarto.

Antes de tomar o banho liguei para a Esme, era estranho ela vir me procurar.

— Alô?

— Alo? Esme, sou eu Bella.

— Ah, oi Bella, eu estive ai no hotel hoje mais cedo, mas disseram que você tinha saído.

— Sim eu fui almoçar com a Alice.

— Entendi, bem eu queria lhe convidar para jantar aqui em casa hoje a noite, nos vimos só uma vez desde que você chegou.

Mordi meu lábio. Eu sabia que Edward iria estar lá, hoje o restaurante não abre.

— Hum… Eu irei sim Esme.

— Convide o Jake, ele é sempre bem-vindo aqui.

— Claro, irei convidar sim.

— Obrigada por aceitar Bella, irei fazer um dos seus pratos prediletos – sua voz estava com um sorriso.

Esse prato preferido por coincidência seria o mesmo de Edward… frango xadrez.

— Obrigada Esme, agora tenho que ir, vou encontrar com Jake na praia.

— Oh sim. Não tomarei mais o seu tempo, até a noite Bella.

— Até Esme.

Desliguei o celular e me joguei na cama.

_Ai carma._

**Edward PDV**

— Adivinha quem acabou de me ligar? – minha mãe entrou na sala de tv com um sorriso gigante no rosto.

Franzi o cenho. Ai tem coisa.

— Hum… — meu pai murmurou. – Bella?

— Exatamente, e a convidei para vir jantar aqui essa noite, e claro para não ser desconfortável disse para ela trazer o Jacob.

Algo em mim borbulhou quando ela disse que tinha convidado a Bella.

— Ela vem? – perguntei com medo da resposta.

— Sim ela virá – minha mãe respondeu sorrindo ainda mais. – E eu vou fazer frango com molho de laranja, é algo que ela gosta.

— E eu quero fazer uma sobremesa – levantei rapidamente. – Vou no mercado e já volto – dei um beijo na testa da minha mãe e sai.

Eu ia comprar ingredientes para a sobremesa perfeita. A primeira que eu fiz para a Bella. Torta de limão.

Não sei por que, mas eu sentia que hoje à noite, eu conseguiria conversar com ela. Talvez minha mãe iria falar com ela, ou Alice, não sei, só sinto que essa noite será ótima.

**Bella PDV**

Cheguei na praia e Jake me esperava onde disse que iria estar, em frente a uma barraca que vendia quitutes para as pessoas que freqüentavam ali.

— Hey Jake, vamos dar um mergulho? O calor está sufocante – eu não tinha levado algo para deixar na praia, como celular, bolsa ou óculos. Apenas coloquei um vestido por cima do biquíni.

— Pode ser – ele estava com uma camisa e uma bermuda. Encontramos um lugar para deixar nossas roupas e fomos para o mar.

A água estava perfeita e era como se lavasse minha alma de todos os problemas. Mergulhei um pouco mais fundo, admirando os pequenos peixes coloridos do mar. Era tão bom sentir a água salgada correr pelo corpo.

Não era nada como nadar em uma piscina de água doce com cloro. A água do mar só perdia para cachoeira. Cachoeira lavava a alma literalmente.

— Jake – ela disse quando o alcançou quase perto da praia. – Esme nos convidou para jantar lá hoje à noite, vai querer ir?

— Não sei, eu tenho medo de querer esganar o Cullen.

— Mas nem sabemos se ele vai estar lá – fechei os olhos sentindo o sol banhar meu rosto.

— Você sabe que ele estará, bem eu vou pensar, depois lhe digo o que decidi, mas ainda acho melhor apenas sair um pouco à noite.

— Tudo bem Jake, eu sei ele estará lá, sinto cheiro de Alice nessa história, mas já deixei a ele bem claro meus pensamentos. Não irei cair na dele.

— Ai Bella – Jake riu me fazendo abrir os olhos. – Você sabe que não resiste a ele. Até eu que não gostaria de concordar com isso tenho que admitir. Vocês se atraem como um imã e uma base metálica.

— Eu queria que pudesse ser como dois imãs, que nos repelíssemos.

— Mas não é – Jake suspirou e estendeu sua mão para mim por cima da água. Eu segurei e ele me puxou para um abraço.

Eu suspirei, eu sabia que ele estava certo.

— Você o ama Bella, o ama loucamente desde a primeira vez que o viu lembra-se? Você me ligou afobada dizendo que estava perdida, eu perguntei por que e você me disse 'eu vi o par de olhos verdes que me fez flutuar'. Eu queria que você me amasse Bella, como o ama – ele beijou minha testa. – Lutei bastante todos esses anos, mas ele é como uma droga para você, Bella. Vejo que você não pode viver sem ele, mesmo com todas as feridas. Mas eu teria sido mais saudável. Não uma droga, eu teria sido o ar, o sol.

— Antigamente eu pensava em você assim, sabia? Como o sol. Meu sol particular. Você compensava bem as nuvens para mim – ele suspirou e se afastou um pouco para olhar em meus olhos.

— Bella, _com as nuvens, eu posso lidar. Mas não posso lutar com um eclipse._Não quero que você se entregue a ele assim, de mão beijada, mas pense no que é melhor para você e eu sempre estarei ao seu lado.

**Edward PDV**

Por que eu sentia que hoje seria a noite do tudo ou nada?

Como se minha vida dependesse do que acontecer dentro de 1 hora?

Deve ser porque era verdade. Eu dependia de conseguir ou não uma conversa com a Bella aqui e fazer com que ela escutasse um pobre idiota, loucamente apaixonado, e que já fez muita merda na vida.

Concentrei na minha torta, eu queria fazer Bella se lembrar de um dia em um passado um pouco distante.

**#Flashback#**

_— O que você está fazendo Edward? – Bella entrou na cozinha do meu apartamento, após um dia na faculdade._

_Sorri, pois era a primeira vez que eu fazia uma receita minha._

_— Uma torta de limão. Mas a receita foi aperfeiçoada por mim._

_— Hum, um namorado cozinheiro, criativo, inteligente, lindo, fofo, romântico… O que mais eu poderia pedir a Deus? – senti suas pequenas mãos nas minhas costas. – Eu acho que eu posso pedir uma coisa._

_— O que você quiser – eu disse virando de frente para ela, e seus braços enrolaram em torno de mim._

_— Um beijo – seu sorriso era tão perfeito._

_— Isso você não precisa pedir – juntei nossos lábios e aquilo parecia tão certo._

_Dois corações acelerados e apaixonados, como se fosse a primeira vez._

**#Fim do Flashback# **

Senti aquela lágrima habitual escorrer de meus olhos. Limpei e voltei ao meu trabalho.

Tirei a massa do forno, coloquei o recheio e comecei a decorar com o suspiro. Quando eu estava já na metade da forma a campainha tocou. Como minha mãe havia saído com meu pai para comprar umas bebidas, eu fui abrir.

Meu coração derreteu.

Bella estava parada na porta me olhando um pouco surpresa e com as bochechas coradas. Um lindo vestido azul, os cabelos soltos em grossos cachos, e uma leve maquiagem.

Eu amava quando ela vestia algo azul, combinava perfeitamente com seu tom de pele.

— Oi – ela disse com a voz um pouco baixa.

— Oi Bella, entre – me afastei um pouco para que ela entrasse, e ela o fez. – Minha mãe e meu pai foram comprar umas coisas no supermercado, eles daqui a pouco chegam.

— Ah, tudo bem, eu vou ficar na sala então.

— Por que você não vem para cozinha? Estou terminando de fazer uma torta.

— Torta de que? – ela perguntou, ainda soando um pouco incomodada.

— A minha torta de limão – sorri e comecei a ir para a cozinha. – Estou colocando o suspiro.

— Ah – foi tudo o que ela disse antes de sentar em uma cadeira perto do balcão.

Tentei me concentrar nos suspiros, sentia seus olhos em mim e mordi meu lábio para evitar olhar para ela agora.

Quando terminei de colocar os suspiros, coloquei no forno para gratinar.

— Bella, eu queria conversar com você, sem brigas, por favor.

Ela suspirou e mordeu o lábio inferior, desviou seu olhar para o chão.

— Tudo bem, mas vamos fazer isso depois do jantar, não quero acabar com o clima.  
**  
Bella PDV**

No fim o jantar acabou sendo comigo, Edward, Esme e Carlisle. Alice e Jasper não puderam vir por causa de uma reunião com os pais dele.

Rose e Emmett não vieram porque ela estava doente e Emmett foi cuidar dela.

Foi bom passar esse tempo com Esme e Carlisle. Eles eram como meus segundos pais. Conversamos muito sobre coisas que aconteceram nesses 3 anos, sem entrar em um clima chato. Era bom ter pessoas com quem compartilhar pensamentos e receber conselhos.

— Então Bella, você realmente gosta de Miami? – Carlisle me perguntou.

— Sim, me acostumei com a cidade, com o ritmo. Tenho alguns amigos, é bom.

— E pensa em trabalhar com algo na sua área? – dessa vez quem perguntou foi Esme.

— Sim. Tenho um amigo de trabalho. James. – escutei Edward tossir e depois ele se desculpou. – Então ele estava pensando em abrir uma galeria e me convidou para ajudá-lo.

— Isso é bom minha filha – Carlisle sorriu. – E ai um dia você pretende ter sua própria galeria?

— Claro, acho que talvez eu abra uma em Nova York ou em Miami mesmo.

— E por que não aqui em Los Angeles? – dessa vez Edward perguntou.

Suspirei. _Isso ia ser difícil.  
_  
— Talvez eu tenha me desacostumado. E aliás abrir uma em Miami seria concorrência com meu querido amigo. E bem minhas opções são inúmeras, mas vai demorar muito para isso acontecer.

— Eu fiquei sabendo que Alice queria te ajudar – Edward disse olhando para mim. Mordi o lábio. _Deus ele estava me cercando._

— Sim, ela queria mesmo, mas prefiro conseguir por mim mesma.

— Fico orgulhosa de você querida – Esme sorriu e eu retribui seu sorriso.

— Obrigada, vocês sabem que são como pais para mim. E me sinto bem estando aqui com vocês depois de tanto tempo.

— Nós também estamos felizes de te ter aqui. Querida temos que ir dormir, Alice vai nos levar cedo para resolver coisas do casamento – Esme revirou os olhos.

— Tudo bem, podem ir descansar. O jantar estava ótimo Esme.

— Obrigada. Tenha uma boa noite e você Edward se comporte – Esme foi até ele dando um beijo em sua testa.

— Fala como se eu tivesse 15 anos.

— E é como se tivesse mesmo – Esme disse e eu não agüentei. Tive que rir.

— Boa noite Bella – Carlisle disse.

— Boa noite Carlisle.

Eles saíram da sala de jantar e agora eu me vi acuada.

Eu queria sair correndo, mas seria impossível. A hora estava chegando. Uma verdadeira conversa que estava mais do que pendente devia acontecer agora.

Eu estava preparada?

Definitivamente não.

— Então… – eu disse vendo Edward em silêncio. – Podemos ter a conversa agora? Não queria voltar muito tarde para o hotel.

— Ah sim, bem, você quer ir um pouco lá fora? A noite está quente e podemos andar um pouco.

— Claro – levantei e peguei minha pequena bolsa.

Edward abriu a porta da sala e nós saímos para a noite quente de Los Angeles.

Lembrei de um momento com Edward, e parecia ter sido a milhares de vidas antes.

O nosso primeiro beijo.

**#Flashback#**

_A noite estava quente, o céu carregado de estrelas brilhantes, e Edward tinha me chamado para dar uma volta._

Andamos um pouco pela calçada da sua rua conversando sobre coisas banais.

Paramos em uma pequena praça, fomos até um banco e nos sentamos. Comecei a sentir algumas coisas ficarem diferentes, a proximidade de Edward era um pouco diferente do comum, ele parecia nervoso e esse nervoso me deixou nervosa.

— Bella.

— Sim – virei minha cabeça para olha-lo. Seus olhos estavam banhados de um sentimento tão lindo que eu não resisti em levar minha mão até o seu rosto.

— Bella – ele sussurrou de novo, agora colocando sua mão em meu rosto. – Eu quero te dizer uma coisa.

— Diga – eu não conseguia parar de acariciar sua bochecha era como se fosse um imã.

— Eu… — ele engoliu seco. – Eu amo você Bella.

Senti meu coração parar e depois voltar a bater em uma velocidade assustadora.

Vendo que eu não falava nada, ele abaixou o olhar.

— Eu sei que você talvez me veja só como um amigo, mas eu precisava dizer isso. Não quero cobrar nada de você e – interrompi o que ele dizia colocando meus dedos sobre seus lábios.

— Edward… — ele me olhou e era como se uma bomba explodisse em mim. – Eu também te amo.

E não precisou muito para que nossos lábios se tocassem e juntos selassem algo tão puro e novo.

**#Fim do Flashback#**

E como se a vida quisesse um replay, paramos na mesma praça. Suspirei pensando em como as coisas mudavam.

O mesmo banco estava ali, agora não iria ser cenário de dois jovens se declarando, mas de duas pessoas tentando colocar suas vidas nos eixos sem alguma mágoa.

Sentei sem dizer nada, o peso da lembrança estava me esmagando como se pesasse toneladas. Reprimi a ardência em meus olhos e olhei para o céu.

Aquelas milhares de estrelas brilhantes estavam ali novamente, presenciando isso.

_Oh Deus, como eu não queria mais sofrer._

— Bella, eu quero lhe contar algumas coisas que aconteceram nesses 3 anos. Principalmente sobre Lauren.

— Pode dizer – eu disse e me virei para olhá-lo. Seus olhos estavam tão tristes que quebrou mais um pedaço do meu coração.

— Aquela noite, foi algo totalmente irracional, depois daquele dia eu encontrei Lauren em uma cafeteria, conversamos e ela estava péssima por tudo o que aconteceu. Com o tempo a conheci melhor, mas Bella, eu juro para você que eu nunca, nunca tive nada mais com ela. Acredita em mim, eu sinto que essa é minha última chance de ter um perdão digno, mesmo que não voltemos, eu preciso desse perdão Bella. Acredite em mim, por favor, acredite em mim – não tirei meus olhos dos dele um segundo se quer.

Vi algo brilhar nos olhos de Edward.

_Uma lágrima._

Meu coração se apertou e eu não me aguentei mais, puxei Edward para perto, e o abracei. Escutei o som do seu choro contra meu cabelo, e acariciei suas costas.

— Eu lhe perdôo Edward, de verdade, do fundo do meu coração – sussurrei contra seu ombro.

— Obrigada, e mesmo que você pense que é tarde demais para nós Bella – ele se afastou para olhar para mim. As lágrimas banharam seu rosto. – Eu só vou desistir de você no dia que eu morrer.

Senti aquele mesmo impulso tomar conta de mim e afaguei seu rosto, era como um replay mesmo.

— Eu amo você Bella, amo tanto, que às vezes tenho vontade de arrancar meu coração para que pare de doer. Eu nunca trocaria você por ninguém Bella, você é a mulher mais doce, linda e maravilhosa que eu já conheci. Eu queria hoje ser seu marido, eu queria que você fosse Bella Cullen, eu queria que um filho meu fosse gerado dentro de você, o fruto de um amor verdadeiro. O amor não é algo que podemos controlar Bella, e nem apagar, mas – ele suspirou. — se você deixou de me amar, me diga agora.

Agora as lágrimas tomavam conta de mim. Algumas começaram a cair pelas minhas bochechas e senti os dedos de Edward correndo pela minha pele.

— Edward, eu amo você – solucei no meu choro. – Amo de uma forma que eu não queria amar, porque cada vez que penso em você sinto um pedaço de mim morrer. Isso está me matando Edward, às vezes penso que vou morrer com essa dor que toma conta de mim.

Nunca pensei que estaria em um momento assim com o Edward. _Era surreal._

— Não vou deixar isso lhe matar Bella – ele se aproximou de mim, acariciou minha bochecha.

Seus olhos focalizaram os meus, e eu não resisti a retribuir a intensidade do amor que me penetrava através do seu olhar.

— Bella – ele sussurrou tão baixo, e tão perto.

— Edward – sussurrei, me sentindo fraca e débil.

_E então ele me beijou. _


	7. Capítulo 6

**Takin' Back My Love**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, apenas a história.

**Sinopse:** Uma traição no dia do seu casamento, faz Bella mudar de vida. Três anos depois, ela resolve voltar para uma ocasião especial, mas será que Bella está pronta para enfrentar o seu passado, Edward Cullen?

* * *

**Música do capítulo: **_Right Where You Want Me - Jesse McCartney_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Bella PDV**

_Hoje era 20 de junho._

_Aniversário do Edward._

Alice queria fazer uma mega festa para ele, mas eu consegui convencer ela a simplesmente fazermos uma reunião pequena na casa dos Cullen. Alguns amigos do Edward, e a família.

Na outra semana seria o casamento da Alice então não vi motivos para uma outra festa.

Conseguir convencer a Alice de não fazer uma festa é praticamente impossível, mas eu lutei e por fim aqui estamos.

Eu tinha visto um lindo Rolex, e levei Alice para me ajudar a comprar. Ela disse que o Edward ia amar, e bem as coisas entre nós estavam caminhando.

Depois daquela noite comecei a colocar tudo em ordem na minha vida. Jacob não gostou muito da noticia, mas disse que sabia que isso iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde, já que ele via que meu amor por Edward era algo que nem o tempo iria mudar.

Eu mesma já sabia disso a muito tempo e só não queria admitir. Mas agora era como se aqueles 3 anos tivessem sido um enorme pesadelo, e que nossas vidas nunca tinham sido separadas.

Ainda existia o problema, eu moro em Miami, minha vida toda é lá, mas não quero ficar longe dele de novo...

Isso é uma coisa que eu não devo e nem quero pensar agora.

A pequena reunião estava ótima. Conheci alguns amigos do Edward, outros de Alice. Era bom estar ali de novo, como se essa fosse a parte que faltava para completar o enorme quebra-cabeças da minha vida.

— Esse seu vestido está me deixando doido Bella – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido. – Suas lindas pernas são uma tentação – delicadamente ele mordiscou o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Senti um tremor percorrer meu corpo, ele estava querendo acabar comigo.

— Edward para com isso – sussurrei sentindo o rubor tomar conta da minha bochecha. – Nós estamos no meio do jardim da casa dos seus país.

— Hum, então vou resolver isso agora mesmo. Quero dar uns beijos em você – ele me puxou pela mão até entrarmos na casa.

Ele não parou, subindo as escadas e entrando em um quarto, que logicamente eu reconheci.

Era seu antigo quarto, e estava exatamente como eu me lembrava.

— Enfim sós – ele sussurrou me puxando pela cintura com uma mão, enquanto a outra ele prendia em meu cabelo.

Sua boca tomou a minha antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, e para a falar a verdade eu não queria era falar nada nesse momento, minha vontade era de sentir todo o amor que ele estava me passando com aquele beijo.

Ele apertou minha cintura, me puxando para mais perto dele, meus braços rodearam seu pescoço e meus dedos prenderam em seu cabelo.

Eu devia agradecer a Alice depois por insistir tanto que eu comprasse esse vestido. Totalmente Dolce & Gabbana.

Tava tudo ótimo e lindo, mas eu tinha pulmões que precisavam de ar e o Edward também.

Seus lábios desceram pelo meu queixo e depois traçaram a linha da minha mandíbula. Seus dentes roçavam contra a minha pele, fazendo cada célula do meu corpo tremer.

— Sua pele tem gosto de mel Bella, é como um favo de mel – ele murmurava contra a pele do meu pescoço. – Eu não agüento mais ficar longe de você, eu preciso sentir seu sabor aqui em meus lábios. – Seus lábios deslizaram pelo meu colo. – Sentir o seu calor cobrindo meus lábios – ele traçou um caminho reto do meu colo até o meu queixo com beijos. – Eu preciso sentir você Bella, completamente.

— Eu também Edward – murmurei entre minhas respirações falhas. – Mas… mas estamos na casa dos seus pais Edward. Tem 30 pessoas lá embaixo e não da para ignorar elas. Olha já são 10 horas da noite certo, podemos dizer que eu não estou me sentindo bem e vamos para o hotel.

— Hotel não – ele me olhou e franziu a testa. – Vamos para o meu apartamento – ele sorriu. – E eu vou realizar tudo o que esse seu vestido foda-me está fazendo minha cabeça pensar.

Sorri com o que ele disse, puxei seu rosto para perto do meu e o beijei de forma intensa. Tive o prazer de tomar o controle dessa vez. Explorar cada canto da sua boca, e os seus lábios perfeitos. Separei dele ainda mantendo nossos lábios juntos.

— Você pode fazer o que quiser Edward, a noite inteira – ele soltou um grunhido baixo e me apertou mais contra ele.

— Sua danadinha. Provocadora – ele sussurrava e mordia meu lábio inferior. — Mas não vou deixar você sair daqui tem uma pequena degustação – ele disse e em seguida me jogou na cama que estava ao nosso lado.

_Esse homem ainda me mata.__  
_  
Ele foi até a porta e virou a chave.

— Garantia de que nenhum Emmett entre aqui – ele estava com um sorriso maligno. Sorriso maligno nesse momento significa orgasmo incrível.

_Ok estou pronta… literalmente._

— Eu só quero dar uma prévia do que lhe espera Bella – Edward murmurou e seus lindos olhos verdes estavam mais escuros do que o costume.

Ele deslizou as mãos pelas minhas pernas lentamente, sem tirar os olhos dos meus. O calor da sua mão, praticamente queimava a minha pele e o prazer começava a me inundar. Levantando meus vestido, Edward foi abaixando-se, deslizando o nariz pelo interior da minha coxa esquerda.

— Seu cheiro… é tão bom – seus olhos agora estavam focados na minha calcinha. – Mas eu sei que nada é melhor do que seu sabor. – ele tirou minha calcinha em tempo recorde e começou a sessão 'vamos-torturar-um-pouco-a-Bella'.

Edward circulou meu clitóris com a ponta da língua, fazendo meu corpo contorcer imediatamente. Ele soprou toda a minha carne quente, e em seguida percorreu ela com sua língua, sugando cada gota de mim.

— O sabor, é melhor do que eu me lembrava – ele sussurrou. – Logo não serei gentil querida.

Edward penetrou dois dedos em mim de uma vez, e tomou meu clitóris em sua boca, sugando, lambendo. Ele roçou seus dentes mordendo lentamente. Gemi de uma forma que não fazia a muito tempo, meu corpo todo parecia estar levando um imenso choque.

Ele repetiu. Uma, duas, três vezes, enquanto seus dedos seguiam fazendo seu trabalho. Comecei a sentir os espasmos do clímax chegando.

— Vem querida, goze pra mim – ele murmurou antes de mais uma vez ir com seus dentes de encontro ao meu clitóris.

Foi o que eu precisei para chegar ao paraíso. Edward limpou todo meu gozo com sua língua e em seguida sugou seus dedos. Um sorriso vitorioso estava em seus lábios quando ele deitou por cima de mim.

— Amor, hora de ir para casa – ele sussurrou.

E eu queria realmente chegar em casa.

_Deus esse homem estava um perigo. _

Quando saímos do quarto do Edward na casa dos pais, alegamos que eu não estava me sentindo bem e que Edward iria me levar embora… não que seja mentira, eu estava com um bichinho no meio das pernas.

— Então estamos em casa – Edward disse me puxando pela cintura. – Vamos nos livrar dos panos.

— Calma apressadinho. Primeiro tenho que dar o seu presente que está na minha bolsa.

— Hum… depois você me dá – ele fez beicinho. – Agora eu quero você.

— Você vai ter, mas eu quero dar o presente logo – eu disse passando minhas mãos em seu rosto.

— Tudo bem – ele suspirou e me soltou para que eu pegasse o presente na bolsa.

— Aqui, espero que goste.

— Qualquer coisa que você me der eu vou gostar – ele deu um leve selinho em meus lábios e abriu o presente.

— Ual, é simplesmente perfeito – ele disse ao ver o relógio. – Muito obrigado meu amor – ele segurou em meu queixo me dando um leve beijo.

— Mas ainda não acabou – sorri mordiscando seu lábio. – Vá até o seu quarto e veja.

— Hum… — ele arqueou a sobrancelha. – O que você aprontou?

— Vai logo – sorri empurrando ele em direção ao quarto.

— Oh… — ele disse ao ligar a luz.

Eu tinha mandado pintar um quadro com o retrato da sua família, e coloquei perto da sua cama.

— É lindo – ele se aproximou do quadro.

— Você gostou do seu presente? – perguntei quando o vi olhar para a pintura.

— Sim, mas eu queria só um presente de aniversário.

— Qual?

— Você – ele me puxou pela cintura, grudando seu corpo no meu. – Ta sentindo Bella? O que seu _fodido _vestido fez comigo?

_Oh sim eu tava sentindo._

_E como._

— Eu vou fazer você aprender a não me provocar tanto Isabella, eu estava para entrar em combustão.

Sorri e deixei ser guiada por ele até a sua cama, entre beijos e mãos por todo o corpo.

Era isso que eu queria, sentir ele me amando, me desejando, louco por mim, e com sorte eu não precisava de muito para conseguir.

Ele puxou o zíper praticamente invisível nas costas, deslizando o tecido pela minha pele. Suas mãos frias passeavam com calma pela minha pele em brasa, explorando cada partícula.

Seus lábios deixavam beijos, mordidas e chupões em meu pescoço, e as sensações eram incríveis. Sentir esse homem em mim depois de tantos anos, era como redescobrir o paraíso.

— Você é doce. Você é incrível. Como eu senti falta de ter você só para mim, comigo – Edward sussurrou contra a pele do meu pescoço.

Ele apertou levemente meus mamilos com seus dedos me fazendo ofegar e arquear minha coluna da cama.

— Isso meu amor – ele disse agora com os olhos cravados nos meus. – Deixa eu saber cada reação que causo no seu corpo – ele voltou a apertar meus mamilos e eu gemi.

Minhas mãos foram para sua camisa e eu comecei a abrir os botões dela, eu queria sentir sua pele na minha, queria apagar o fogo que consumia as celular do meu corpo.

Ele estremeceu quando deslizei minhas mãos pelo seu peitoral. Tirei sua camisa e continuei a explorar seu corpo com a palma das minhas mãos.

Era como eu me lembrava, suave, quente, e com o melhor cheiro possível.

O cheiro de homem. Do _meu_ homem.

Edward se encarregou do resto de suas roupas e das minhas também, até que estávamos nus, unidos como amantes, como apaixonados, entrelaçados como um nó bem forte.

Era o que esperamos em três anos, o que necessitávamos, o que faltava para nosso sistema funcionar de uma forma correta.

Os movimentos calmos me faziam meu coração bater da forma certa, e o sangue pulsar com precisão, as palavras doces que ele sussurrava em meu ouvido, só me dava mais certeza de que esse homem era tudo o que eu sempre iria ter.

O fogo tomou conta das minhas veias, e de repente eu precisava de mais, muito mais dele.

— Edward, mais rápido, por favor, eu preciso de sentir você forte em mim – sussurrei em seu ouvido e não precisei pedir duas vezes.

Edward segurou minhas pernas em seus quadris, arqueando-as e tocou seu membro bem fundo.

Soltei um gemido alto, sentindo cada nervo do meu corpo tremer. Suas estocadas eram rápidas e fundas, e a cada uma delas eu sentia como se meu corpo fosse despedaçar.

— Porra Bella – ele grunhiu. – Tão apertada, tão deliciosa, e toda minha.

Suas palavras invadiram meu cérebro. Contrai minhas paredes em seu membro e ele ofegou.

— Porra… você vai me enlouquecer mulher.

Eu podia jurar que estava quase tocando o céu, era algo que eu nunca tinha sentido.

Nossos gemidos, gritos e palavras sujas enchiam o quarto, e tornava esse momento inesquecível. Pouco tempo depois senti aquela sensação se formar no meu baixo ventre e meu estômago contrair. Edward também sentiu e aumentou mais a sua velocidade.

Ele deitou sobre mim, enterrando seu rosto em meu pescoço.

— Venha comigo amor, goza comigo – ele sussurrou contra a minha pele, e foi o que eu precisava.

Senti ele me preencher e meu alívio abandonar meu corpo.

Ficamos assim nessa posição por uns minutos, até que Edward puxou o cobertor que estava ao pé da cama e nos cobriu.

O cansaço foi extremo, meu corpo parecia moído, mas ao mesmo tempo satisfeito por atingir tanto prazer.

Deitei de frente para Edward, olhando em seus lindos olhos verdes que pareciam iluminar a minha alma, a minha vida, o meu caminho…

Ele acariciou meu rosto, como se eu fosse uma pétala de rosa delicada, senti todo o amor dele me bombardear através daquele olhar. Era tão intenso que parecia que ia explodir em mim.

Tentei retribuir o que eu sentia através dos meus olhos também, mas não sei se faria jus ao o que eu estava vendo nesse momento.

Um homem entregue, dizendo com seus olhos que me amava, que me queria, que eu era dele, que ele era meu, que nossas vidas estavam unidas de uma forma incapaz de romper.

_Eu o quero… como eu quero._

Quero ter ele em cada dia da minha vida, em cada manhã, em cada noite, em cada parte do meu ser.

Eu o quero.

—_Tan solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu, mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio, mi compás y mi camino _– ele cantou sussurrando o refrão de uma música que eu conhecia bastante.

— _Solo tu solamente quiero que seas tu yo pongo en tus manos mis destino porque vivo para estar siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre contigo amor_ – completei olhando ele sorrir.

— Você também conhece essa musica?

— Eu escutei ela todos os dias desde que descobri, eu escutava para lembrar de você…

— Eu também – ele disse sorrindo ainda mais.

E com um beijo adormeci em seus braços.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Takin' Back My Love**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, apenas a história.

**Sinopse:** Uma traição no dia do seu casamento, faz Bella mudar de vida. Três anos depois, ela resolve voltar para uma ocasião especial, mas será que Bella está pronta para enfrentar o seu passado, Edward Cullen?

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Bella PDV**

Faltavam 3 dias para o casamento da Alice, e eu tinha basicamente 1 semana em Los Angeles.

Isso estava me matando, porque por um lado eu não queria ir embora, e por outro eu sabia que devia, eu tenho um emprego, pessoas que precisam de mim. Mas aqui eu tenho o Edward, a única pessoa que eu realmente preciso para viver em paz comigo mesma.

Essa era mais uma tarde que eu passava deitada na cama do quarto de hotel, olhando para o teto e pensando no que fazer da minha vida.

Não me arrependo mais de ter voltado, ter Edward na minha vida é tão bom, aquele vazio dentro de mim sumiu completamente.

Se eu o deixasse não sei se poderia sobreviver de novo, mas existem pessoas lá que confiam na minha volta, que eu disse 'até logo' e não adeus.

Pensei em Jake, e em como ele me ajudou nesses 3 anos, e não seria justo eu simplesmente chegar e dizer: "_Hey Jake, você viu que eu e Edward voltamos agora vou morar em LA, boa sorte na sua vida._"

Seria um tanto que egoísta.

Ele cuidou de mim como um bom amigo durante todos esse tempo, cedeu um espaço na sua vida, na sua casa, me ajudou a recuperar um pouco da alegria perdida. Sei que ele não iria brigar pela minha decisão, porque sempre me apoiava, não importava qual fosse, mas não queria parecer injusta.

Um telefone tocando me tirou dos pensamentos. Peguei meu celular. Era Edward.

Instantaneamente um sorriso tomou conta do meu rosto.

— Oi amor – atendi sentando na cama e puxando um travesseiro para meu colo.

— _Oi minha princesa, gostaria de saber se você quer vir jantar aqui no restaurante, ou quer que eu vá até você? Posso levar comida… posso preparar para você._

— Hum… acho que prefiro que você venha, estou um pouco cansada, já são quase 6 da tarde, e eu andei desde às 8 da manhã com Alice, nada melhor do que ficar aqui no hotel.

— _Então estarei ai às 7 com seu jantar e uma proposta._

— Proposta? Que espécie de proposta?

— _Você saberá na hora certa. Até daqui a pouco amor_– e então ele desligou.

Será que eu tinha motivo para sentir medo dessa proposta?

**~:~**

**Edward PDV**

Eu tinha uma mulher difícil, e eu sabia que convencê-la do que eu queria ia ser quase uma missão impossível.

Ela era teimosa e ainda pensava em Miami. Eu não queria que ela fosse embora, mas por mais que eu odiasse admitir, ela tinha criado uma vida em 3 anos, uma vida que eu não conseguia me encaixar.

Eu poderia deixar Los Angeles por ela.

Eu seria capaz de abrir um restaurante meu em Miami.

Eu só não queria perdê-la de novo, agora que a tenho comigo.

Terminei de preparar nosso jantar na cozinha do restaurante_. Bife a parmegiana  
_  
Coloquei eles em recipientes fechados e térmicos, Emmett e Mike iam cuidar do restaurante por mim.

Pela primeira vez em 2 anos de restaurante eu me sentia bem em deixá-lo em dia de movimento. Se eu tinha pouco tempo de qualidade com Bella, eu queria aproveitar ao máximo.

Antes de ir pensei em pegar vinho na adega, mas seria melhor pedir no hotel. Dei ultimas instruções para os rapazes e fui rumo a minha Bella. Na recepção do hotel Bella já tinha avisado que eu iria até lá, então foi fácil subir.

Eu estava nervoso, confesso. Mas eu queria tanto que ela aceitasse o que eu vou propor, seria um tempo para preparar ela para outro pedido.

_Deus me ajude, eu realmente preciso disso._

Bati na porta do quarto, e rapidamente Bella abriu.

— Hey – ela sorriu ficando na ponta do pé para me dar um selinho. – Hum isso está cheirando muito bem.

— Espero que você goste. – eu disse entrando em seu quarto, e ela fechou a porta. – Tem que ligar para o serviço do hotel e pedir pratos, talheres, taças e um vinho.

— Ligarei para lá agora, estou faminta – Ela riu e me deu outro selinho.

Então pergunto agora ou depois do jantar?

Vida difícil a minha, mas é melhor depois do jantar, ela vai estar mais amolecida e com álcool no sangue…

Ok isso foi meio louco, mas vai que ela pense menos e se jogue em cima de mim com um sim?

— Eles vão mandar subir as coisas – Bella sorriu sentando na cama. – Vem cá, deixa a comida em cima da mesa.

Coloquei a vasilha em cima de uma pequena mesa no canto do quarto, e fui para o lado dela.

Bella me segurou pelos braços me puxando para cima dela e logo me dando um beijo. Coloquei minhas mãos em seu quadril e deitei sobre ela.

Ela mordeu meu lábio com uma certa força e puxou lentamente. Um grunhido escapou dos meus lábios. Bella voltou a me beijar com a mesma paixão.

Meus dedos escovavam sua lateral, desejando um contato maior. Deus como eu senti falta de ter ela assim, parece que mesmo se eu passasse anos com ela assim, nunca iria ser o suficiente.

Bella enrolou suas pernas na minha, inclinando o quadril buscando fricção onde ela queria. Se continuássemos assim acho que ninguém iria jantar...

_Ou na verdade eu iria..._

Puta merda, minha mente é de um pervertido, mas na verdade nem ligo.

Continuamos com trocas de beijos e carícias quando alguém bateu na porta. Xinguei baixo, mas sabia que era o serviço de quarto.

— Vou buscar meu amor – dei um outro selinho nela e saltei da cama.

Abri a porta e peguei o carrinho com tudo o que precisávamos. Acho que no lugar do vinho eu devia ter pedido água bem gelada.

Bella levantou e veio até a pequena mesa. Coloquei os pratos e os talheres nela. Nos servi com o bife a parmegiana, e com o vinho.

— Hmm... – Bella murmurou quando provou.

— Gostou? – perguntei vendo-a de olhos fechados mastigando lentamente.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça mostrando que sim, sorri quando ela abriu os olhos e demonstrava toda a felicidade.

O jantar foi calmo, falamos de algumas coisas banais, e o casamento de Alice. Eu queria fazer minha pergunta logo, mas o medo da rejeição era maior.

Se ela dissesse não?

Bem eu não sei o que faria, só tinha uma forma de saber, perguntando.

Depois que terminamos, Bella ligou pro serviço de quarto buscar tudo e pediu sorvete de sobremesa. Depois de conversarmos mais um pouco, beijarmos mais um pouco, ela disse que ia tomar outro banho porque estava derretendo de calor.

Sentei na cama e esperei por ela, pensando que agora seria a minha chance. Enquanto ela estava no banho, o serviço de quarto já tinha deixado o pequeno pote de sorvete e duas colheres de plástico, eles não precisariam voltar.

Quando ela saiu do banheiro enrolada apenas em sua toalha, eu quase desisti e a puxei para mim. Levantei e fui até ela, segurei-a pela cintura e era um máximo sentir seu corpo ainda úmido pelo chuveiro.

— Bella, eu quero te pedir uma coisa – sussurrei.

— Pede.

— Eu fui convidado para um evento de gastronomia em Moscou, e eu queria saber se você gostaria de ir?

— Moscou? O que diabos eu vou fazer lá Edward?

Eu sorri a colocando contra a parede, era lindo ver sua carinha de confusa.

— Viajar, o que mais você acha que iria fazer lá?

— Mas Edward, eu não posso viajar, minhas férias acabam em uma semana.

— Podemos resolver isso rapidamente — mordi seu queixo e ela tremeu em meus braços.

— Eu tenho um trabalho Edward…

— Bella por favor, eu preciso de você, eu deixei você ir uma vez, quase morri, se eu deixar você ir de novo não conseguirei ficar inteiro outra vez.

**~x~**

**Bella PDV**

— Bella por favor, eu preciso de você, eu deixei você ir uma vez, quase morri, se eu deixar você ir de novo não conseguirei ficar inteiro outra vez.

Ver Edward falar assim destruiu todos os meus muros de resistência. Como negar algo para ele?

— Tudo bem, eu ligo, converso com meu chefe peço mais uma semana de férias, e depois reponho nas minhas folgas.

Senti ele sorrir contra minha pele dando beijos pelo meu maxilar.

— Edward, o sorvete vai derreter – sussurrei tentando manter o foco.

Era difícil conseguir pensar com ele beijando-me assim.

Ele roçou seus dentes contra minha pele, dando uma leve mordiscada e um beijo em seguida.

— O sorvete é mesmo. – ele sorriu segurando nas laterais do meu rosto e juntando nossos lábios.

_OK, acho que não vai ter jantar hoje._

Sua língua faminta procurava pela minha, sugando, explorando, querendo mais e mais.

— Não se preocupe com o sorvete, eu sou mais _doce_– ele sussurrou contra meus lábios me fazendo rir, e desceu suas mãos pelo meu pescoço.

Fechei meus olhos e escovei meus lábios contra os dele. Enrolei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço o trazendo para mais perto de mim.

_Deus, esse homem era bom._

Suas mãos desceram pelo meu colo nu, seus lábios saciando-se com os meus. Ele acariciou o topo dos meus seios antes de segurar a toalha entre seus dedos. Abrindo a toalha e deixando-a cair no chão, Edward contornou meus seios com seus dedos, fazendo círculos.

Segurou meus mamilos eretos com ambas as mãos, e apertou delicadamente me fazendo gemer contra sua boca. Ele repetiu o processo três vezes, e depois apertou meus seios com delicadeza.

Com o motivo para respirar, nós separamos nossos lábios e ele deu beijos dos meus lábios até o vão entre meus seios, me fazendo encostar a cabeça na parede e ficar com a respiração ainda mais difícil.

Sua língua quente fez a curva do meu seu esquerdo, dando ao meu corpo uma corrente de choque, fazendo-me tremer diante dele. Ele assoprou em cima do caminho molhado por sua saliva.

Edward escovou meu mamilo com seus lábios, e eles ficaram ainda mais rígidos. Ele colocou meu mamilo em sua boca e sugou como uma criança faminta. Com uma mão ele dedicou carícias ao meu seio direito e com a outra me segurava pela cintura.

Mordi meus lábios, deixando-me desfrutar de tudo que ele estava me dando. Todo o prazer. Enrolei meus dedos sem seus cabelos, e deixei os gemidos escaparem da minha garganta.

— Sempre, sempre tão deliciosa – ele sussurrou dando agora atenção de sua boca ao meu seio direito.

Fez o mesmo que com o esquerdo, e no fim deu uma leve mordiscada puxando-o.

Sem eu perceber, Edward me pegou no colo, bem no estilo noiva, e me levou até a cama. Depositou-me lá como delicadeza, como se eu fosse uma boneca frágil.

Ele não perdeu tempo, tirando sua camisa e em seguida sua calça e levou junto com ela sua boxer.

Admirei aquele corpo esculpido pelos deuses. Exatamente, Edward parecia um deus que não fora catalogado, seu corpo era tão lindo que às vezes eu pensava que era imaginação.

Enquanto eu babava, Edward percorreu suas mãos pelas minhas pernas, barriga, seios, ombro, até meu pescoço, e com conseqüência ficando deitado sobre mim. Tomou meus lábios novamente, sugando com força. Era um beijo quente, selvagem, que pedia o que mais queríamos.

Levantei minhas pernas enrolando nele, e a mensagem foi descoberta. Ele me penetrou seu nenhum aviso, eu estava mais do que pronta para ele. Edward colocou meus braços por cima da minha cabeça, sem deixar de me beijar, e investia com força, vontade e desejo.

A paixão queimava em nossas veias, enquanto ele entrava e saia de mim com movimentos frenéticos. Meus gemidos e os dele se misturavam em nossa boca, fazendo desse momento inesquecível.

Senti meu corpo queimar mais e mais, meu estomago apertar e o prazer escorrer em meu sangue. Edward deixou nossos lábios apenas juntos, sem beijo, para que pudéssemos respirar.

— Abra os olhos Bella, quero ver os seus lindos olhos – ele sussurrou. Quando abri me deparei com um par de olhos verdes mais escuros que o habitual, transmitindo amor, paixão, desejo, alegria, e muitos mais sentimentos que eu não conseguia descrever.

— Você é linda, eu adoro você Bella – ele disse enquanto dava uma investida indo fundo em mim.

Gemi alto contra seus lábios e ele grunhiu.

— Tão sexy, tão mulher, tão minha… – Edward continuou a falar, mas a essa altura eu não escutava muita coisa, estava concentrada em meu orgasmo que estava na borda.

— Edward – gemi uma vez. – Edward – gritei sentindo minhas paredes internas apertarem.

— Venha meu amor, goze para mim, só para mim. Me mostre todo o prazer que te dou Bella – sua voz rouca de prazer, foi tudo o que eu precisava para gozar. Segundos depois, e mais algumas investidas, foi a vez de Edward atingir seu clímax.

Ele deitou sobre mim com a respiração rápida e ofegante, nossos corpos grudados, e a garganta seca.

Edward levantou seu rosto para me olhar, retirou uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto, e me deu um leve beijo nos lábios.

— Acho que você precisa de um outro banho – ele sorriu.

— Sim preciso, e você também.

— Hum… — ele murmurou. – Venha.

Ele saiu de dentro de mim, e logo me senti vazia. Estendeu a mão para mim e eu segurei, ele me abraçou por trás, me dando beijos no ombro enquanto caminhávamos para o banheiro do hotel.

Entramos no box do banheiro, liguei a ducha que derramou sobre nós uma água morna. Ele me agarrou pela cintura, e me deu um beijo calmo e romântico, enquanto a água caia em nós.

— Eu te amo – sussurrou.

— Eu também te amo – respondi colocando meus braços em volta dele.

Então tive uma idéia…

Deslizei minhas mãos pelas suas costas e meus lábios pela sua mandíbula, fazendo caminho pelo pescoço.

Beijei e mordi todo o caminho desde seu pescoço até seu abdômen. Escutei ele gemer roucamente quando descobriu o que eu iria fazer.

~:~

**Edward PDV**

Mal posso acreditar que ela realmente vai fazer isso.

_Deus, essa mulher vai me matar…_

… mas se for de prazer eu aceito.

Deixei um grunhido escapar da minha garganta ao sentir sua língua tocar a ponta da minha ereção, lambendo como se fosse um sorvete maravilhoso.

Bella sugou delicadamente o liquido pré-gozo que começava a se acumular. Sua boca quente tomou conta do meu pênis, deslizando uma e duas vezes lentamente em seu interior.

Seus lábios macios acariciavam minha pele sensível nos movimentos. Suas mãos estavam segurando em minhas pernas, e ter a visão do meu pênis entrando e saindo da sua boca era algo que eu jamais queria esquecer.

Levei minhas mãos até o seu cabelo retirando de seu rosto, colocando-os para trás. Bella aumentou o movimento dos seus lábios, e às vezes escovava toda a extensão com seus dentes, fazendo meu corpo tremer.

Ela fez algo que me levou a loucura, quando chegou a cabeça, roçou seus dentes com uma pressão e sugou com força fazendo com que apressasse mais meu êxtase e um gemido alto, sim alto, escapar da minha boca.

Bella percebeu que eu gostei e voltou a repetir o ato, até o momento que eu estava na beira do abismo.

— Bella, eu… eu vou gozar.

— Goze para mim Edward – sua voz sexy ecoou pelas paredes do banheiro. – Goze em mim – ela sussurrou e colocou sua boca novamente, repetindo os movimentos.

Não agüentei mais e gozei em sua delicada boca, ela engoliu cada gota e depois retirou sua boca lentamente de mim. Com um beijo delicado na ponta do meu pênis ela ficou em pé e a visão de seus lábios inchados e vermelhos pelo seu trabalho, me fez puxa-la pela cintura e capturá-la com um beijo.

Essa noite, ia ser das melhores. Com um pote de sorvete de morango iríamos fazer o que fazemos de melhor...

_sexo._

_**x~**_

**_PDV desconhecido_**

Em pouco tempo juro que eu iria ficar careca de tanto puxar meus cabelos e iria formar um buraco no piso do meu escritório. Parecia um leão feroz, que precisava da sua presa por perto. Mas a minha presa estava longe, muito longe. Em Los Angeles para ser mais exato, perto do infeliz do seu ex-noivo, que havia destroçado seu coração na manhã do dia do seu casamento.

Minha vontade era de pegar um vôo para LA, e tirar ela das garras daquele cafajeste que claro, a essa altura já teria usado as suas artimanhas para consegui-la de volta. Foram dois anos que passei tentando entrar um pouco dentro daquele coração ferido, mas só consegui uma porra de espaço como amigo.

Diabos eu não queria ser visto como amigo, eu queria ser o homem que iria dormir todas as noites ao seu lado, fazê-la gritar meu nome e poder chamá-la de minha. Apertei as mãos em punho e esfreguei nos olhos com fúria.

Desde que Bella tinha viajado ela só tinha me ligado uma vez, e eu não queria ligar para parecer um desesperado. Eu estava realmente preocupado com o futuro dos fatos, e com o que poderia me aguardar com a volta da minha menina de cabelos castanhos e olhos chocolate.

Jacob tinha que estar cuidando bem dela, ele odeia tanto quanto eu aquele maldito Cullen. Bufei pela milésima vez, quando alguém bateu na minha porta.

— Entre.

Eu disse impaciente. Se tinha algo que eu não possuía agora era paciência.

— Cara, você vai ter uma AVC – James entrou no meu escritório carregando uma pasta. – Se acalme Bella volta em uma semana.

— James, eu não sei, algo me diz que essa porra ta errada – passei a mão pelo rosto nervoso.

— Ligue para ela e veja o que está acontecendo irmão.

Suspirei pesadamente.

— Eu sou apenas o chefe e amigo dela James, o que você quer que eu diga: "_Oi Bella, estou te ligando para saber se o idiota do Cullen já conseguiu entrar novamente no seu coração, beijos, saudades e eu te amo_" – James rolou os olhos e colocou a pasta na minha mesa.

— Contratos de eventos no seu hotel irmão, analise e trabalhe um pouco, logo Bella da sinal de vida.

— É você está certo – cocei minha nuca indo até minha mesa e pegando a pasta que James deixou. – Vou analisar as propostas, obrigado.

— Por nada, eu vou resolver ao assunto da galeria e ir almoçar com Victória. Nos vemos mais tarde – James saiu da sala e eu resolvi trabalhar um pouco.

Poucos minutos depois o meu telefone toca. Apertei o botão do viva-voz.

— Diga Rebecca.

— Telefone para o Senhor, é a Senhorita Swan – eu petrifiquei.

— Pode transferir a ligação.

Segundos depois sua voz suave encheu o meu escritório.

_— Bom dia Dean __–__meu coração deu mil pulos ao escuta-la falar meu nome.__  
_  
— Bom dia Bella, como você está princesa? Nunca mais me ligou.

_— Desculpe, é que com os preparativos do casamento da minha amiga eu estou sem muito tempo. Mas estou bem sim e você?_

— Estou ótimo, e com saudades da minha melhor funcionária – ela riu e era como música. – Então Bella a que devo a honra da sua ligação?

_— Eu queria lhe pedir um favor enorme Dean. Eu poderia ficar mais alguns dias de férias? Eu cubro nas minhas folgas, mas só queria mais uns 4 ou 5 dias._

Franzi o cenho para aquele pedido, mas não vi mal em conceder. Se Bella pedisse uma estrela, eu faria questão de ir até o céu buscar.

— Claro querida, pode tirar os dias. E se não for muito abuso, eu poderia saber por que você quer os dias?

_— É… bem é que o Edward foi convidado para uma convenção na Rússia e… e bem ele me chamou para ir com ele. __  
_  
Meu sangue ferveu, mas controlei minha voz o máximo que eu pude.

— Ham… vocês se entenderam?

_— Sim, estou tão feliz Dean __– e eu destroçado Bella.__  
_  
— Fico feliz… por você – a frase quase saiu sufocada. – Tenha uma boa viagem Bella.

_— Obrigada Dean, vou desligar tenho que terminar de ajudar Alice a supervisionar a decoração da festa, e dei uma escapulida para ligar para você. Muito obrigada por tudo Dean._

— Por nada Bella.

_— Até mais._

— Até – desliguei o telefone e deixei toda a raiva tomar conta de mim.

— Maldito Cullen – gritei dando um murro contra a mesa de madeira. – Você me paga Cullen, não deixarei você pegar Bella dessa forma. Não quando você quase a matou uma vez – eu disse para mim mesmo.

_Isso jamais ficaria assim._

_**x~**_

**Bella PDV**

Eu fiquei tão feliz por Dean ter deixado eu passar mais uns dias de férias que entrei praticamente quicando no salão de festas. Edward estava verificando a cozinha do local, e passei como foguete entre Alice e Jasper.

— Vai tirar quem da forca Bella? – Ali gritou e em seguida riu. Não virei para trás para responder.

Entrei na cozinha e Edward estava observando os equipamentos. Sorri com sua imagem, e mais ainda por saber que poderia fazer o que ele queria.

— Amor – eu disse aproximando dele. Ele virou e sorriu para mim, encurtou a distância entre nós pegando-me pela cintura.

— Diga minha preciosa – ele disse deixando seu hálito fresco esparramar pelo meu rosto.

— Dean deixou eu passar mais alguns dias de férias, vou poder viajar com você – praticamente gritei.

Ele não disse nada, somente juntou nossos lábios em um beijo cheio de emoção. Me mostrando que estava feliz com a novidade.

— Que maravilha meu amor, depois terei que agradecer pessoalmente ao seu chefe. Como ele se chama mesmo?

— Dean Winchester – Edward franziu a testa.

— Ele é proprietário do Winchester Plaza certo?

— Sim, ele herdou de seu pai, ele é meio-irmão de James por parte de mãe e primo da namorada de James, a Victória que é filha do irmão do pai dele.

— Hum… entendi – Edward voltou a me beijar puxando meus lábios entre seus dentes. – Isso merece uma comemoração.

— Que tipo de comemoração? – inclinei a cabeça um pouco para o lado.

— Uma noite de filmes, em meu apartamento e pizza – ele sorriu e não pude evitar retribuir.

— Parece bom, então a noite comemoramos – segurei em seu rosto dando-lhe outro beijo. Mais calmo, e mais demorado que os outros.

— _Ham, ham,_os pombinhos ai – Alice estava parada na porta da cozinha com Jaz ao seu lado. – Vamos, nós temos que ir ver as roupas de vocês. Depois vocês fazem essas coisinhas – ela riu e eu escondi meu rosto no peito de Edward, sentindo as vibrações do seu riso.

— Estamos indo – Edward levou minhas mãos até seus lábios dando um leve beijo. – Vamos meu amor?

Olhei para ele. Seus olhos verdes me prendendo completamente.

— Vamos – respondi e saímos do salão de festas.

O sol de Los Angeles banhou nossa pele, e entrelacei mais meus dedos aos dele. Resolvemos caminhar hoje, curtir o dia e a companhia um do outro.

O cheiro de brisa, o barulho do trafego, e o calor de Edward me fazia sentir completamente em casa. Ri comigo mim mesma, desfrutando da minha felicidade.

— Do que você está rindo? – Edward perguntou, puxando-me mais para perto dele e sussurrando no meu ouvido.

— Apenas estou curtindo minha felicidade – aconcheguei ao lado dele, enquanto caminhávamos atrás de Ali e Jaz. – Eu amo você.

— Eu também te amo Bella – ele disse dando um leve beijo no topo da minha cabeça.

Suspirei feliz e completa.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Takin' Back My Love**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, apenas a história.

**Sinopse:** Uma traição no dia do seu casamento, faz Bella mudar de vida. Três anos depois, ela resolve voltar para uma ocasião especial, mas será que Bella está pronta para enfrentar o seu passado, Edward Cullen?

* * *

**Música do Capítulo: **_Carry Out – Timbaland feat. Justin Timberlake_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Edward PDV**

Sinceramente, não existia visão mais magnífica nesse mundo, do que acordar, com um pequeno raio de sol espreitando pela janela, iluminando um pouco o quarto escuro, e tocando a pele nua do ombro da mulher da minha vida.

Bella estava adormecida, com os cabelos espalhados em suas costas, sua cabeça encostada no meu peitoral, em cima do meu coração. Cada batida era por ela.

Passei a ponta dos meus dedos na linha da sua coluna de uma forma que meus dedos mal tocassem sua pele. Eu sonhei tanto com esses momentos durante esses 3 anos, que às vezes eu volto a pensar que é um sonho.

Bella era como um anjo, com asas ocultas e eu me sentia o homem mais sortudo e abençoado do mundo, por poder amar ela, e por ela me amar.

Suas pálpebras brancas eram quase transparente, seus lábios rosados estavam entreabertos, liberando um pouco de seu hálito em minha pele, suas delicadas e pequenas mãos, espalhadas em meu corpo, dava a impressão que ela não queria mais se afastar de mim, e isso me agradava.

Olhei para o lado e estiquei meu braço lentamente para pegar meu celular e ver as horas. O relógio marcava 08:35 da manhã. Suspirei levemente sabendo que teria que acordar Bella porque ela teria que estar daqui 1 hora e meia no SPA, Alice era a noiva, mas Bella iria acompanhá-la o dia todo.

Delicadamente acariciei sua bochecha, sua pele estava quente e macia.

— Bella – sussurrei. – Bella amor, acorde.

Ela resmungou baixinho, era até fácil de acordá-la, por isso quando ela estava adormecida eu evitava me movimentar muito. Fiquei mais uns minutos chamando.

— Bella, _amore mio_– ela sorriu levemente. – Sabia que o italiano ia te fazer sorrir.

Bella soltou um som baixo em sua garganta e ainda de olhos fechados colocou seus lábios sobre minha pele, dando um beijo leve no meu peito.

Era como se ela beijasse o meu coração.

— Que horas são? – ela disse com sua voz suave e ainda dominada pelo sono.

— Agora deve ser 08:40. – ela encostou o queixo em meu corpo e abriu seus lindos olhos ainda sonolentos. — Quer tomar um banho enquanto eu preparo o café da manhã? – eu disse tirando uma mecha de cabelo do seu rosto.

— Não, eu quero que você tome banho comigo – sorrindo ela começou a se rastejar sobre mim, até ficar com o rosto na altura do meu. – Mas é só um banho mesmo – Eu ri segurando sua cintura.

— Tudo bem só um banho – escovei seus lábios nos meus. – Vamos porque se você chegar atrasada naquele SPA a Alice corta minhas bolas, literalmente. – Bella riu sobre meus lábios e em seguida me deu um selinho.

— Venire il mio uomo*****– ela sentou na cama segurando minha mão.

— Io sono il tuo uomo? – perguntei levantando da cama e a puxando de encontro a mim.

— Solo il mio uomo – disse enquanto colocava suas mãos envolta do meu pescoço e seus dedos em meu cabelo.

— Fino al giorno che si desidera me.– murmurei baixo perto dos seus lábios.

— Sarà per sempre.

Bella procurou meus olhos, e ao encontrar eu vi o amor dentro deles. Segurei seu olhar no meu, para dizer a próxima frase.

— Non dimenticare mai, tu sei quella che ha toccato il mio cuore. – sua respiração parou em sua garganta e ela mordeu o lábio.

— Tu sei il motivo per il battito del mio cuore – ela disse e eu peguei seus lábios entre os meus não suportando mais a distância.

Poucas palavras e tão simples, mas que foram tão intensas que eu senti meu peito doer, inflar, cortar e explodir.

Deus essa mulher era tudo o que eu tinha, não posso perdê-la.

_Se eu perder Bella, eu caio._

— Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo – murmurei várias vezes segurando o rosto de Bella entre minhas mãos.

— Edward… — ela murmurou contra meus lábios. – Você está chorando? – a voz dela parecia preocupada. E só então percebi que eu realmente estava chorando.

— Eu… sim.

— O que foi meu amor? – sua pequenina mão acariciou meu rosto.

— É que… eu não quero ficar sem você de novo Bella – seus dedos um pouco frios limpavam minhas lágrimas. – Eu não posso. Eu não consigo.

— Minha vida – ela continuava com as carícias, seus olhos transmitindo confiança. – Eu não vou te deixar, ao menos que você queira. Não foi isso que você acabou de me dizer, fino al giorno che si desidera me – Bella sussurrou.

— Desculpe por chorar assim e… — ela colocou seu dedo sobre meus lábios.

— Shh… eu amo você Edward, agora vamos tomar um banho quentinho juntinhos e nos amar. – Bella sorriu, e eu retribui o sorriso.

— Sim, vamos nos amar, sempre.

— A cada segundo – Bella entrelaçou seus dedos no meu, e a puxei para perto de mim, apenas para abraçar e sentir cada centímetro da sua pele em contato com o meu.

A angustia ainda dominava meu coração, mas se algo quiser tirar Bella de mim, vai ter que acabar com a minha vida antes, de arrancar _il mio angelo_ dos meus braços.

xx

**Bella PDV**

O casamento de Alice foi tudo o que ela quis, da forma que ela sonhou e eu estava muito feliz pela minha amiga conseguir o que tanto queria.

Uma onda de tristeza tentava me dominar, quando as lembranças do meu próprio casamento que nunca ocorreu começavam a encher minha mente. Da mesma forma que eu ajudei Alice no dela, ela também me ajudou, tudo ia ser como eu queria, mas infelizmente não foi.

Balancei minha cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos. Aqui não era hora e nem lugar para deixar o passado tomar conta de mim.

Edward estava comigo na festa, aproveitamos cada segundo dela juntamente com nossos amigos.

Tive a oportunidade de conhecer Rose ainda melhor, ela era perfeita para Emmett e eu estava feliz com isso.

Esme e Carlisle eram todo sorrisos para nós. Esme disse que jamais poderia ser tão feliz como estava sendo nesse dia. Vendo seus dois filhos realizados.

Jacob tinha convidado uma garota, claro com o consentimento de Alice, muito bonita por sinal. Seu nome era Leah, e ele parecia gostar dela. Conheceram-se à poucos dias, mas o jeito como eles agiam era como se fosse toda uma vida juntos.

Eu esquecia de cada lembrança ruim, quando sentia mais o abraço de Edward, e olhava em seus olhos. Era pura sinceridade.

— Em que você está pensando? – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido.

— Nada. Por que você acha que eu estou pensando em algo específico?

— Seus olhos – ele sorriu. – Eles estão com uma enorme interrogação.

Fiquei em silêncio e desviei meus olhos dos dele. Ele riu e deu um beijo na minha bochecha.

— Se não quer falar tudo bem – disse com seus lábios em minha pele.

— Eu… eu estava pensando no – pigarreei. – No nosso… casamento – esse ultimo eu disse tão baixo que achei que ele não tinha escutado.

— Bella, olhe para mim por favor – Edward pediu com a voz um pouco mais dura.

Olhei para ele, e seus olhos estavam um pouco tristes.

— Não pense mais nisso – ele disse. – faz parte do passado. Eu sei que é difícil esquecer, mas tente não pensar.

— Eu vou tentar – sussurrei, sentindo meus olhos lacrimejarem.

— Shhh – murmurando, Edward colocou seu polegar em meu rosto. – Não chore meu amor, pense que agora somos eu e você, somente nós.

Acenei com a cabeça e ele deu um beijo na minha testa.

— Eu amo você — eu disse fechando meus olhos.

— Eu também te amo – disse abraçando mais meu corpo junto ao seu.

— Bella Bella – Alice chegou eufórica na mesa. – Vamos, hora de jogar o buquê.

— Ai Ali, não estou afim.

— Sua chata – ela resmungou. – Vem por favor?

— Ok eu vou – suspirei, dei um selinho e levantei seguindo Alice.

— Você vai entrar na guerra pelo buquê não vai Bella? – Ali perguntou.

— Não obrigada.

— Por que? – ela virou pra mim batendo seu pé com birra. Rolei os olhos.

— Porque não, agora vá.

Estávamos em um lugar onde as mulheres se aglomeraram, até Rose se juntos a elas.

— O buquê será meu – uma das convidadas disse entrando no meio do monte de mulheres.

Cruzei os braços e fiquei ao lado apenas para observar a guerra.

— Não vai atrás do buquê? – Edward chegou ao meu lado, colocando seu braço em minha cintura.

— Não, é muita guerra para o meu gosto. – sorri vendo Alice começar a contar.

— 5… 4… 3… 2… e 1 – ela jogou o buquê, as mulheres gritaram e não sei como ele veio para entre meus braços. Arregalei os olhos e escutei Edward rir.

— Bella, você pegou – Alice gritou. – Você será a próxima a casar – ela deu palminhas quase pulando. Engoli em seco.

— Eu… eu não peguei nada Ali, esse buquê e veio parar entre meus braços – mordi o lábio nervosa.

— Pois bem, você será a próxima – ela riu e piscou para o Edward.

— Parabéns amor – Edward estava contendo o riso quando passou seus braços pela minha cintura.

— Haha muito engraçado – eu disse segurando o buquê.

Olhei para ele por cima do meu ombro, e um sorriso lindo ocupava seu rosto. Suspirei virando em seus braços, até ficar de frente para ele.

Passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço, ainda segurando o tal buquê.

— Sei meravigliosa.******— Edward sussurrou.

— Sei l'amore della mia vita – murmurei escovando meus lábios nos dele.

— Ti voglio nel mio letto stanotte, urlando il mio nome, chiedere di più. – ele disse dando leves selinhos em mim, e apertando meu corpo contra o dele.

_Porra de italiano.__  
_  
Eu fiquei sem palavras, apenas sentindo um arrepio dominar todo meu corpo.

— Vuoi vedere che chiedere di più, più di me, più forte, più veloce, più profondo. – mordi meu lábio para reprimir um gemido que queria escapar da minha garganta, apenas com suas palavras.

— E io voglio una, due, tre, molte volte di addormentarsi da esaurimento.

— Edward – consegui dizer. – Estamos no meio da festa do casamento da sua irmã, não é justo o que você está fazendo comigo.

Ele riu baixinho, e distribuiu beijos pelo meu pescoço, até minha orelha. Sugou levemente o lóbulo da minha orelha, e disse:

— O que estou fazendo com você Isabella? Estou excitando você?

— Você sabe que sim, então não provoque. Vamos ter muito tempo para isso essa noite.

— Eu espero que sim Isabella, quero você cheia de disposição para mim, como eu já falei, eu quero muitas vezes, até cairmos de sono.

Gemi baixinho contra sua orelha e ele somente deu um beijo na minha bochecha, endireitando o corpo e me levando novamente para mesa aonde estávamos.

— Parabéns Bella pelo buquê – Esme disse sorrindo.

Mordi minha boca por dentro. Eu não me planejava casar .

Mesmo que o noivo fosse Edward Cullen.

**~xx~**

**Edward PDV**

Ah sim eu esperei muito por esse momento.

Quando entramos pela porta do meu apartamento, todo o meu auto-controle caiu sobre terra.

Prensei Bella na parede, tomando seus lábios com fúria e desejo. Sugando se possível até sua alma.

Nenhuma mulher era capaz de acabar comigo, como ela fazia, mas hoje era o meu dia.

_Dia de torturar Isabella Swan._

Minhas mãos viajavam pelo seu corpo, enquanto violava sua boca com a minha língua. Ela estava completamente excitada, eu garanto isso pelos inúmeros gemidos que se misturavam entre nossos lábios.

Suas mãos agarravam minha camisa, puxando-me para mais perto dela, como se ela quisesse mais, precisasse de mais… ela terá mais… muito mais. Quando precisei de ar, desci meus lábios pelo seu queixo, mordendo e chupando. Provando cada centímetro da sua pele doce e suave.

— Edward – ela gemeu baixo quando mordi a pele fina do seu pescoço.

— Eu amo como meu nome soa na sua boquinha linda Bella – murmurei em sua pele, puxando-a entre os dentes. – Mas eu quero você gritando meu amor, gritando meu nome, dizendo quem está fazendo você ir no céu, porque é para lá que eu vou te levar hoje Bella.

Ela estremeceu e segurei seu rosto atacando novamente sua boca.

Porra eu não me canso dessa boca gostosa e perfeita. Ela era feita todinha para mim.

Desci minhas mãos pela lateral dela, apertando toda a sua carne pelo caminho, até chegar nas suas coxas.

Apertei-as com vontade, foda-se se ia ficar marca, era a marca de que ela era minha. Toda minha.

Segurei suas coxas e a levantei, fazendo-a ficar encaixada em mim, com suas pernas envolta do meu corpo.

Minhas mãos seguraram na sua bunda, mantendo seu leve peso em meus braços. Ela soltou minha boca e começou a beijar meu pescoço, me causando arrepios, enquanto eu a levava para o quarto.

Sua boca fazia um belo trabalho na minha jugular, quando cai na cama junto com ela. Suas pernas permaneceram onde estavam, e eu já sentia minha ereção a ponto de explodir minha calça.

— Um momento amor – eu disse afastando um pouco Bella. – Eu quero fazer umas coisinhas antes – ela me olhava confusa, e choramingou.

— Depois você faz Edward, volte aqui – ela fez um biquinho.

Sua imagem era tão sexy. Cabelos soltos, boca inchada, pele vermelha e com uma fina camada de suor. E marcas no pescoço.

Eu adoro poder deixar marcas nela, amanhã eles vão gritar 'tem dono' para o mundo.

— Eu vou_meu amor__ – _falei com a voz sedosa. – Antes eu vou tirar sua roupa, quero você nua, aberta e pronta para mim – disse puxando-a pelas mãos fazendo todo seu corpo tocar no meu.

Levei uma das minhas mãos até o zíper do seu vestido, e nunca escutei um som tão bendito como o do zíper abrindo. Retirei-o, deixando-a somente com sua lingerie. Era azul clara, e o azul ficava tão lindo nela.

Mas eu queria fazer o serviço completo, e tirei seu sutiã, jogando-o do lado do seu vestido.

— Agora só falta uma peça – sussurrei em seu ouvido pegando o lóbulo da sua orelha com os dentes e chupando.

Ela gemeu alto em meu ouvido, enviando uma mensagem clara ao meu pau que agora estava se contorcendo para ser liberto.

_Calma amigão já estou quase lá…_

Para torturá-la, e também me torturar, percorri com lentidão minhas mãos por suas pernas, começando por seu pé, indo até seu joelho, sentindo-a estremecer, escutando-a gemer, e resmungar.

— Você está impaciente amor, acalme-se – coloquei minhas mãos na lateral da sua calcinha e ela suspirou.

Sorri maliciosamente, enquanto retirava a calcinha com a mesma lentidão que levei para chegar nela, retirei e joguei por cima do meu ombro.

Abri suas pernas, para revelar sua intimidade brilhante de tão molhada, e seu cheiro me atingiu em cheio.

_Porra essa mulher era deliciosa da cabeça aos pés.__  
_  
Lambi meus lábios, sentindo água na boca, e eu precisava fazer isso.

Segurei nas suas coxas e com um movimento rápido fiz seu centro ficar na altura do meu rosto.

Olhei para Bella, que tinha a cabeça e parte das costas encostadas na cama, morder os lábios de desejo. Seus olhos brilhavam, e a luxuria me inundava.

Dei um sorriso torto e lambi sua cavidade debaixo para cima, fazendo-a gemer e meu corpo pulsar ainda mais.

Estava com um problema de bolas pretas, sim porque já passou do estágio azul.

— Amor só um segundo – coloquei Bella delicadamente na cama.

Arranquei minha camisa rapidamente, e comecei a ter sérios problemas com o zíper da minha calça.

_Zíper idiota._

— Esquece o zíper Edward porra, rasga a calça, arrebenta o zíper, mas tira isso pelo amor de Deus ou eu entro em combustão espontânea – Bella grunhiu e eu não tive escolha, puxei o zíper com força que realmente arrebentou e rasgou parte da calça.

Puxei-o levando minha boxer junto, e Bella lambeu os lábios com os olhos fumegantes, olhando diretamente para minha ereção.

Sorri com sua reação e voltei ao meu antigo trabalho. Puxei Bella novamente e não disse nada, apenas cai de boca em sua cavidade molhada e suculenta.

Lambi todo aquele suco, deleitando-me do seu sabor e dos seus gemidos e suspiros. Puxei seu clitóris entre meus dentes, sentindo-a estremecer e gemer mais alto. Repeti e ela engasgou com o gemido.

Comecei a foder ela, com a minha língua, entrando e saindo, fazendo círculos, sugando todo o seu mel. Fiquei um tempo nessa operação até sentir que ela apertou suas pernas em mim, e percebi que estava perto.

Intensifiquei meus movimentos alternando entre sua cavidade e seu clitóris inchado. Ela gritou meu nome, na verdade berrou, e gozou. Limpei-a do seu mel, dando beijos em toda a sua carne.

Arrumei-a sobre a cama, e posicionei-me sobre ela. Sua respiração estava forte, fazendo seus mamilos roçarem meu peito quando os seios dela subiam ofegantes.

Dei beijos leves em seus lábios, e ela lambeu os meus, provando dela mesma. Nem eu estava mais agüentando, precisava de uma libertação. E seria agora.

Bella roçou sua intimidade molhada em meu pau.

— Eu quero mais – ela sussurrou e em seguida mordeu os lábios.

_Puta que pariu, essa mulher que me matar._

Mas ela terá o que merece.

— Quer mais é? – murmurei colocando meu pau na entrada dela, e penetrando-a lentamente.

Ela gemeu.

— Diga Bella – sussurrei, acariciando seus seios com minhas mãos.

— Sim, eu quero mais – ela gemeu quando entrei mais um pouco. – Eu quero tudo.

Apertei um dos seus mamilos, e penetrei profundamente nela, com força.

— Edward – ela gritou soltando todo o ar.

— Sim meu amor. Eu. Edward Cullen. Estou. _Fodendo. _Você.

Ela gemia, e apertava as mãos no lençol da cama, seu pescoço e rosto estavam vermelhos pelo esforço, e meu corpo precisava de mais.

Meus movimentos ficaram rápidos, fazendo a cama literalmente balançar e bater na parede. Sorte que a parede do meu quarto não é dividido, com nenhum vizinho, ou eu teria sérios problemas.

Bella levantou o quadril e eu fui mais fundo. Se existia o paraíso, tenho certeza que estou provando dele.

Suas paredes se apertaram em mim, causando uma sensação incrível em meu membro que pulsava dentro dela, e começava a inchar também perto da libertação.

Mais alguns movimentos, e ela alcançou o clímax, um pouco depois eu cheguei lá. Sentindo como se tivesse exorcizado algo do meu corpo.

Estávamos ofegantes, e sei que precisávamos de um banho, mas toda a minha força sumiu. Puxei a coberta do pé da cama por cima de nós, e aconcheguei Bella em mim, acariciando suas costas lentamente.

Nossas respirações voltaram ao normal, e levantei o rosto dela, dando um beijo em suas pálpebras fechadas pelo cansaço, em suas bochechas e em seus lábios.

Ela suspirou e abriu os olhos. Todo o seu amor ali, e eu tinha certeza que jamais iria querer perder essa mulher.

— Eu te amo — ela sussurrou.

— Eu também te amo — respondi e ela aconchegou-se em mim de novo.

Abracei-a e adormeci com o amor de toda a minha vida em meus braços.

Ninguém seria como ela.

Ninguém iria se comparar a ela.

Porque jamais em minha vida eu poderia ter alguém como Isabella Swan.

**xxx**

Depois de uma noite perfeita, fui acordado com o som de um celular, e pelo o que percebi não era o meu.

Abri os olhos pesados de sono, o relógio perto da cama, marcava 06:40 da manhã. Resmunguei e encontrei o celular que tava tocando.

Era o da Bella.

Pensei em acorda-la, mas parecia tão calma dormindo, então eu mesmo atendi, sem me preocupar em ver quem era.

— Alo?

— _É alo? Esse é o celular de Isabella Swan? _– uma voz masculina disse do outro lado.

— Sim é, quem deseja?

— _James. Eu preciso falar com ela. _

— Senhor James, é um pouco cedo, ela está dormindo, não poderia deixar para depois.

— _Não, desculpe, é um assunto urgente._

Suspirei e percebi que seria impossível deixa-la dormir.

— Só um segundo, que irei chamá-la.

Coloquei o celular contra meu corpo, e mexi lentamente nos cabelos de Bella e ela resmungou em seu sono.

— Meu amor acorda – sussurrei em seu ouvido. – Telefone para você.

— Ain, fala que eu to dormindo – ela disse ainda com os olhos fechados.

— Eu já falei mais disseram que é urgente.

— Quem é?

— James

Ela deu um salto na cama sentando, e pegando o celular da minha mão feito bala.

— Oi James – ela disse com a voz ainda sonolenta, mexendo nos cabelos.

Observei-a um pouco atordoado com sua reação.

— Como? – ela quase gritou com os olhos arregalados. – James não, mas como? Isso não deve estar acontecendo. Ai meu Deus – ela disse mordendo os lábios quase a beira das lágrimas.

Acariciei suas costas lentamente, percebendo o quanto ela estava tensa.

— Eu vejo o que faço. Sim já foi. Cuide de tudo. Sim eu vou. Ok tchau.

Olhei para ela com uma cara de interrogação, e só vi algumas lágrimas caindo dos seus olhos.

— Amor? O que aconteceu? – perguntei, puxando-a mais perto de mim.

— Eu – ela fungou. – preciso voltar pra Miami hoje.

— Por que?

Ela aconchegou em meu corpo, senti as suas lagrimas quentes me molhando.

— O Dean, ele… ele sofreu um acidente, e eu tenho que voltar – ela soluçou e a abracei.

— Oh amor, sinto muito, vai ficar tudo bem – acariciei seus longos cabelos.

— Eu tenho que voltar.

— Eu vou com você, tínhamos nossa viagem, eu uso esses dias e fico com você.

— Não – ela balançou sua cabeça contra mim. – Você tem seu congresso e…

— Shh... nenhum congresso é mais importante do que você. Eu vou com você e te ajudo no que precisar.

Ela se apoiou no seu cotovelo para me encarar. Limpei as lagrimas do seu rosto, olhando-a com ternura.

— Obrigada – ela murmurou antes de me dar um casto beijo.

_Eu não sei bem porque eu queria ir para Miami, mas eu sentia que deveria._

**Dean PDV**

— E então? – perguntei para James, que tinha acabado de conversar com Bella, no telefone.

— Ela vem – ele sorriu e eu suspirei de alívio.

— Você disse tudo como eu mandei. Que eu tinha sofrido o acidente a 5 dias, que estava melhorando, mas estava em casa, com a perna quebrada e umas costelas também? E que tentamos falar com ela, mas não conseguíamos?

— Tudo como você disse, a pobrezinha começou a chorar no telefone, chega a ser cruel.

— Cruel sou eu deixar ela viajar com aquele Cullen.

— Acho que foi ele que atendeu o celular.

— Pouco me importa – dei de ombros. – Acabei com a viagem romântica deles, e agora ela está voltando para mim. Se ela tinha algum pensamento de ficar em Los Angeles, tudo vai se perder quando ela chegar aqui.

— Cuidado, só te digo isso. Eu vou encontrar Vitória, e arrume tudo ai.

— Obrigado James.

— Por nada – ele saiu do meu escritório, e eu soltei uma gargalhada.

_Uma batalha vencida.__  
_  
— Eu disse Cullen, mesmo que não foi diretamente para você. Você não terá Isabella Swan, ou não me chamo _Dean Winchester_.

**Bella PDV**

— Bella isso está muito… estranho – Jake disse pela terceira vez em cinco minutos.

Ele achava que toda essa historia do Dean estava mal contada, mas ele não entendia como as coisas podem acontecer com rapidez.

— Jake estranho ou não, estou voltando para Miami. Se você quer ficar mais alguns dias tudo bem, eu já disse. Edward vai comigo. Ele quer alugar um quarto de hotel, pois acha que ficar no nosso apartamento é invadir seu espaço – rodei os olhos.

— Sério? – Jake riu balançando a cabeça. – Aquele apartamento é tanto meu como seu Bella. Não o deixe alugar nada. Vou ficar mais uma semana aqui.

Eu sabia bem por que.

— Você gosta de Leah. Isso é bom – sorri dando um empurrão leve no ombro do meu amigo.

— Sim – seu sorriso cresceu. – Ela é legal e diferente. Não sei

Eu ri ao o ver assim. Já estava na hora do Jake arranjar a outra metade da sua laranja... _ai que brega!_

Terminei de arrumar a minha mala e sentei na cama. Jake sentou ao meu lado e colocou um braço ao redor do meu ombro.

— Ele esta se comportando bem? – eu sabia que o ele era o Edward.

— Sim, muito bem. Eu o amo como da primeira vez Jake – suspirei encostando minha cabeça no seu ombro. – Ele faz muito bem para mim. Cometeu seu erro e já pagou por ele, agora temos que recomeçar.

— Está certo, mas se ele lhe machucar eu acabo com ele.

Sorri para as palavras do meu amigo. Sempre protetor.

— Pode deixar, que eu mesma lhe avisarei.

Ficamos ali conversando a espera de Edward, para que logo eu pudesse estar a caminho de Miami.

**Edward PDV**

Passagens compradas e tudo resolvido. Cheguei ao hotel de Bella em um táxi, era mais pratico já que não teria como alguém levar meu carro de volta para casa.

Passei pela recepção onde meu nome já estava, e fui em direção ao quarto de Bella.

Bati na porta e rapidamente ela abriu, se jogando nos meus braços para um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

— Vamos amor – sussurrei em seus lábios.

— Sim – ela sorriu puxando-me para dentro do quarto.

Então percebi Jacob parado no perto da porta.

— Ah, olá Jacob – ele acenou com a cabeça em resposta.

— Eu, vou pegar minhas malas – Bella disse indo em direção ao quarto.

Ficamos ali parados na pequena sala de estar do quarto, em silencio por alguns segundo até que Jacob o quebrou.

— Bella disse que você queria ir para um hotel. Você pode ficar no nosso apartamento, ele é tanto meu como dela, e estou confiando em você cuidar de Bella lá em Miami.

— Eu só não queria parecer que estava entrando no seu espaço – respondi.

— Você não está. Sua vida é com Bella de qualquer maneira – ele se aproximou um pouco mais de mim e disse em uma voz baixa. – Eu não confio nesse Dean. Cuide dela, por favor.

— Pode deixar, irei cuidar como se fosse minha própria vida.

— O que vocês estão cochichando ai? – Bella perguntou, entrando na sala com sua mala.

— Eu estava dizendo a Edward que poderia ficar em nosso apartamento. E ele concordou.

— Sério? – ela sorriu brilhantemente.

— Sim – respondi retribuindo seu sorriso. – Agora vamos, o táxi está esperando.

— Jake vai fechar a conta do hotel, não tive muito tempo para isso – ela abraçou seu amigo. – Até mais Jake.

— Até Bella, se cuide – ele deu um beijo em sua testa.

— Tchau Jacob.

— Tchau Edward – seus olhos falavam o que ele não poderia dizer em voz alta.

_Eu não confio nesse Dean._

E eu estava começando a não gostar dele.

* * *

**Tradução (eu não sei Italiano, logo tudo isso é by google tradutor)**

_*  
— Vem meu homem.  
— Eu sou o seu homem?  
— Só meu homem.  
— Até o dia que você me quiser.  
— Será para sempre.  
— Nunca se esqueça, você é a única que tocou meu coração.  
— Você é a razão para cada batida do meu coração._

— _Você é maravilhosa.  
— Você é o amor da minha vida.  
— Eu quero você na minha cama esta noite, gritando o meu nome, pedindo por mais.  
— Quero ver você pedir por mais, mais forte, mais rápido, mais profundo.  
— E eu quero uma, duas, três, muitas vezes até adormecermos de cansaço._


	10. Capítulo 9

**Takin' Back My Love**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, apenas a história.

**Sinopse:** Uma traição no dia do seu casamento, faz Bella mudar de vida. Três anos depois, ela resolve voltar para uma ocasião especial, mas será que Bella está pronta para enfrentar o seu passado, Edward Cullen?

* * *

**Música do Capítulo: **_Esta Noche - Christian Chavez_

* * *

**Capitulo 9 **

**Edward PDV**

Eu ainda tinha bem em mente as palavras de Jacob, quando pousamos em Miami. Alguma coisa realmente me dizia que nada nessa situação seria agradável. Mas sentia que era importante eu estar aqui.

_Por que uma pessoa que eu nem conheço me deixa com tanta desconfiança? _

Sinceramente não sei.

Pegamos um táxi para o apartamento dela e de Jacob, durante o caminho Bella ficou calada, olhando pela janela do carro. Eu gostaria de saber o que estava se passando na cabeça dela, mas com certeza era algo relacionado ao Dean.

Quando chegamos no edifício, ela ainda não tinha dito uma palavra, seu olhar parecia e com aquela ruga preocupada entre as sobrancelhas. Eles moravam no quinto andar do prédio, então rapidamente estávamos entrando no apartamento.

Não era grande, mas também não era pequeno. A sala ampla dava vista para uma espécie de sala de jantar com uma mesa redonda de seis cadeiras. Atrás delas tinha um espaço aberto para a cozinha, e ao lado uma porta.

Do lado esquerdo tinha um corredor, com três portas. Uma de um banheiro, e as outras duas eram quartos.

— Esse é o meu quarto – ela disse abrindo a porta do lado direito.

O seu quarto tinha uma enorme cama no meio, um closet, uma mesa de computador e um mural de fotos.

— O banheiro do corredor é o meu – Bella colocou sua mala sobre a cama. – Jake tem um no quarto dele.

— Bella... – eu disse aproximando dela, e passando minhas mãos em sua cintura. – Não gosto de te ver assim, tão triste.

Ela deu um sorriso leve, o qual não chegou aos seus olhos.

— Eu também não gosto de ficar assim, mas estou preocupada – ela encostou a cabeça no meu peito, e levei umas das minhas mãos aos seus cabelos.

— Tudo vai ficar bem, _mia piccola_. Quer tomar um banho agora?

— Sim, depois vou visitar o Dean. Você pode ficar aqui se quiser.

— Eu vou com você – eu disse antes de registrar o que estava falando.

— Não sei se seria boa idéia – ela suspirou se afastando um pouco. – Dean sabe tudo o que passamos, e mesmo ele sabendo que estou com você de novo, não acho que será bem recebido nesse momento. Se quiser pode ir comigo, e ficar no carro.

— Ok – forcei para não fazer uma careta – Então, vamos tomar um banho bem relaxante – dei um beijo na testa dela.

.

Uma hora depois estávamos parados na frente da casa do tal Dean. Bella deu um beijo leve em mim, e saiu do carro. Encostei a cabeça no banco e fechei os olhos.

_Isso não estava certo._

.

**Bella PDV**

Minha cabeça estava a mil, tudo o que estava acontecendo poderia mudar o curso das coisas. Eu estava realmente pensando em poder voltar para LA, ia ser tudo mais fácil. Mas com esse acidente do Dean, as coisas se complicaram.

Ele com certeza ia querer minha ajuda na empresa até a sua recuperação. Sinceramente eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Sei que Edward parecia preocupado comigo, e com meu silencio, mas não quis me interromper.

Toquei a campainha da casa, e a empregada veio me receber. Ela disse que Dean estava me esperando. _Ele sabia que eu viria, de qualquer maneira._

Subi as escadas com a cabeça martelando no que realmente fazer. Edward não poderia ficar muito tempo aqui, então, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele iria embora.

_Eu iria suportar sua partida?_

Com certeza não. Bati levemente na porta do quarto, e escutei um fraco: entre. Abri a porta e encontrei Dean deitado em sua cama, com algumas ataduras no braço, cabeça e perna.

— Bella – ele disse em um suspiro fraco, e sorriu.

— Oi Dean – caminhei até sua cama, e sentei na ponta. – Como está?

— Melhorando. Está tudo doendo, mas estou feliz porque você veio me ver.

— Era óbvio que eu viria.

— Desculpe por estragar sua viagem com Edward.

— Tudo bem, nós teremos outras oportunidades.

— Vocês, realmente estão bem não é? – Dean perguntou um tanto cabisbaixo.

— Sim. Eu nunca deixei de gostar dele, e resolvi dar uma nova chance pra nossa história. Se não fosse ele, não acho que poderia namorar de novo, ter algo serio. Edward significa muito para mim.

— Eu sei, mas não quero que ele te machuque.

— Ele não vai Dean. E então quanto tempo você vai ficar de cama?

— O médico disse que umas duas semanas. Queria te pedir se você poderia voltar para a empresa, e me manter a parte de tudo. James sozinho não da certo.

— Vou voltar sim, a partir de amanhã estarei lá – segurei sua mão que não estava enfaixada. – Fiquei preocupada com você.

— Agora estou bem, com você aqui tudo fica melhor.

— Eu tenho que ir Dean, Edward está me esperando no carro, e não quero te cansar.

— Você não me cansa – ele apertou minha mão na dele. – Mas você promete voltar amanhã no fim do dia?

— Sim – sorri e me inclinei dando um beijo na bochecha dele. – Fique bem Dean.

— Você se cuide Bella, não o deixe brincar com você de novo. Por favor.

— Vou me cuidar Dean, não se preocupe com isso. Até amanhã – levantei da cama.

— Bella, só mais uma coisa – ele disse. – Não acredite em tudo que ele lhe falar, pois seu amor por ele pode te deixar cega.

Apenas assenti em silencio, enquanto caminhava até a porta. Fechei-a atrás de mim, e dei um longo suspiro.

Desci as escadas com a cabeça a mil. Eu teria que ajudar James a cuidar da empresa, e Edward teria que voltar para LA.

O que será da minha vida agora?

E ele poderia estar certo com relação eu acreditar no Edward?

_Minha vida estava virando uma enorme roda gigante._

.

**Edward PDV**

Vinte minutos depois Bella saiu da casa, com uma expressão que misturava tristeza com confusão. _O que esse cara falou para ela?_

— E então, como ele está? – perguntei, quando ela entrou no carro.

— Bem machucado. Me pediu para ir para a empresa, ajudar o James a cuidar de tudo.

— Hum… espero que ele fique bem logo.

— Eu também – ela suspirou. – Vamos no mercado, quero comprar algumas coisas para fazer um jantar para nós.

— Ok – ela ligou o carro, e dirigiu em direção ao tal mercado.

.

Bella tinha decidido fazer uma lasanha que era receita de sua avó, comprou tudo o que precisava. Ela estava usando cozinhar para se livrar dos problemas.

Passei a mão na sua nuca exposta pelo coque que ela tinha feito para poder cozinhar. Senti ela estremecer e em seguida depositei um beijo no mesmo local.

— Edward… — ela sibilou inclinando a cabeça um pouco para trás. – Você vai me desconcentrar.

— Hum… – dei outro beijo em sua nuca. – Vamos adiar um pouco essa jantar – com uma mão em sua cintura, a girei de frente para mim.

— Não Edward – ela riu, colocando os braços em volta do meu pescoço – Já comecei a fazer o molho.

Fiz um biquinho, e Bella mordeu meu lábio.

— Sem chantagem emocional – ela sorriu, tirando os braços do meu pescoço, e afastando levemente. – Tenho que terminar nosso jantar, e depois nós podemos aproveitar a companhia um do outro.

— Isso é bom – encostei na bancada observando ela cozinhar. – Então, o que você acha de me ajudar no restaurante quando voltar para LA? Até montar sua galeria. Eu sei o quanto você gosta de cozinhar, e poderíamos criar pratos juntos.

Bella olhou para mim um pouco infeliz, e ficou em silencio por uns segundos.

— Edward… eu não vou poder voltar para LA com você.

— Como não? Eu não posso voltar sem você Bella.

Era inacreditável o que estava acontecendo. Como Bella poderia querer que eu fique sem ela na minha vida novamente?

— Edward, eu tenho um trabalho aqui, um chefe que está machucado, e não acredito que ele volte em duas semanas, não por tudo que eu vi. Ele precisa de mim Edward.

— Eu também preciso de você – eu disse com à voz um pouco desesperada.

— Não posso deixar tudo para trás – ela colocou as duas mãos de cada lado do balcão. – Eu construí uma vida aqui Edward, não passei 3 anos de férias não, eu estava reconstruindo a minha vida. Ter você comigo agora, não muda toda a base que eu montei. Sim eu pensei em ir com você para LA, mas agora não dá, é impossível. Não seja egoísta.

— Egoísta? Eu? Bella eu deixei de ir para uma convenção importante, e vim com você.

Ela levantou o rosto, os olhos faiscando.

— O que? Eu não te pedi para vir comigo. Você que quis assim, não abri a minha boca para dizer 'Edward vem comigo' foi você que se ofereceu, então não venha jogar a culpa em cima de mim. E está sendo um egoísta sim, porque está pensando primeiro em você, e não se preocupa com os meus compromissos. Se quiser ainda da tempo de você ir para sua convenção, pegue suas malas e vá, se for para você ficar jogando tudo na minha cara. – Bella desligou o fogão. – E se quiser termine o jantar você mesmo, vou dar uma volta preciso esfriar minha cabeça.

— Bella... espera – fiquei na frente dela, antes que saísse da cozinha.

— Não Edward, é melhor assim, não quero brigar mais, depois conversamos. Faça o que quiser. Com licença – ela se afastou de mim, e saiu.

Encostei no balcão, e fiquei olhando para o chão até escutar a porta da casa ser fechada.

_Estava tudo desmoronando. _

**Bella PDV**

Eu não sabia bem para onde estava indo, só tinha a certeza de que não poderia ficar naquela casa.

_Como ele pode jogar coisas assim em mim? _

_Como ele poderia querer que eu largasse tudo aqui quando precisam de mim?_

Egoísmo puro.

Peguei meu celular, e disquei o numero de quem eu precisava conversar nesse momento.

— _Alo?_

— Jake?

— _Bells? O que foi?_

Então contei tudo para ele, sobre como Dean estava, seu pedido, e o ataque do Edward. Se eu não dividisse isso com alguém, com certeza iria explodir.

— _Edward errou, mas tente o entender Bella. Ele passou três anos longe de você, lógico que ele vai ter medo de te perder de novo. Se fosse ao contrario você também teria medo._

— Eu tenho medo sim Jake, mas essa não é a melhor maneira de resolver as coisas.

— _E a melhor maneira é brigando com ele e o mandando ir pra Rússia, Bella? _

— Não – falei baixinho sentindo o remorso tomar conta de mim.

— _Então volte para aquele apartamento, porque se ele decidir ir antes de você chegar lá, pode ser tarde._

— Tudo bem, eu estou voltando, não andei muito, em menos de 5 minutos eu chego.

— _Se cuide Bells, pare de fazer besteiras_.

— Ok, estou desligando, tchau – desliguei o celular e voltei literalmente correndo pela calçada.

Se ele fosse embora agora, sem antes conversarmos, eu morreria.

Entrei no edifício feito bala, e nunca vi um elevador tão lento em toda a minha vida. Enquanto ele subia, eu pensava em todas as sensações de perdas que poderia acontecer agora. Se eu chegasse lá, e estivesse tudo vazio.

Corri pelo corredor até a porta do meu apartamento. Destranquei e pela primeira vez em alguns minutos pude respirar.

— Edward – gritei um tanto que desesperada.

— O que foi? – ele saiu pela porta da cozinha apavorado — Aconteceu alguma coisa com você? Por que está chorando? – seus braços me envolveram, e enterrei meu rosto em seu peito. Nem tinha percebido que chorava.

— Edward, por favor...

— Bella o que foi? – ele afastou um pouco e levantou meu rosto pelo queixo.

— Não vai pra Moscou, por favor. Agora eu estou pedindo – funguei um pouco.

— Bella, você acha mesmo que eu iria para algum lugar sem falar com você?

— Eu tive medo que você fosse.

— Venha cá – ele disse e me puxou para o sofá, sentando-me no colo dele – Minha Bella boba. Desculpe pelo o que falei só que fiquei com medo de não ter você comigo.

Olhei para ele, e acariciei seu rosto.

— Eu desculpo, e me desculpe também pelo o que disse, eu fiquei nervosa.

— Tudo bem meu amor – ele me deu um selinho. – Tenho um jantar para terminar.

— Você… você estava terminando o jantar?

— Sim, vamos terminar juntos?

Sorri para ele e assenti. Com um ultimo beijo levantamos e fomos cozinhar, esperando que essa fosse uma noite em que tudo realmente se encaixasse.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Takin' Back My Love**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, apenas a história.

**Sinopse:** Uma traição no dia do seu casamento, faz Bella mudar de vida. Três anos depois, ela resolve voltar para uma ocasião especial, mas será que Bella está pronta para enfrentar o seu passado, Edward Cullen?

* * *

**Música do Capítulo: **_Katy Perry - Hummingbird Heartbeat_

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Bella PDV**

Depois da noite conturbada de ontem, Edward aceitou bem o fato de que eu teria que ir trabalhar pela manhã. Sei que eu reagiria mal fosse com ele, é difícil se imaginar na situação dele.

Era cedo quando Edward me acordou com beijos no meu rosto, e um cheirinho de café.

— Bom dia – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, me fazendo abrir os olhos.

— Bom dia amor – puxei seu rosto para o meu dando-lhe um leve beijo.

— Fiz o café da manhã para você – seu nariz roçava na minha bochecha.

— Hum – murmurei com as mãos em seus cabelos, puxando levemente os fios. – Você está me mimando tanto, vou ficar acostumada.

— Por mim eu faria isso para você todos os dias – seus lábios escovavam minha pele intercalando com leves beijos.

Puxei seu rosto, e olhei nos olhos dele, que brilhavam como dois lindos diamantes. Sorri quando ele o fez, me mostrando todo o seu amor.

— Senta amor – ele sentou e eu fiz o mesmo.

Ele pegou a bandeja ao pé na cama e colocou entre nós. Estava um verdadeiro banquete. Morangos, uva, kiwi cortado, torradas com geleia de pêssego, dois copos de suco de laranja, duas xícaras de café e uma linda flor em um copo com água. Sacudi minha cabeça sorrindo.

— Obrigada por isso amor.

— Por nada _amore._

Edward pegou uma das torradas e levou até meus lábios. O mordi com vontade sentindo um pouco da geleia no canto da minha boca. Limpei rapidamente com a língua, e vi que ele me observava. Peguei outra torrada e dei para ele. Ficamos assim nos alimentando até todas as torradas acabarem.

Em seguida vieram as frutas. Comemos uma a uma deixando por ultimo os morangos. Ele tirou a bandeja da cama ficando somente o pote com essas frutas.

_Morangos eram sensuais, e tão suculentos como os lábios dele._

Edward mordeu um pedaço do morango e passou nos meus levemente, me fazendo rir. Depois ele aproximou-se de mim e lambeu o suco da polpa da fruta que tinha ficado ali, fazendo-me tremer.

O calor da sua língua aquecia meu sangue, e sem aguentar muito segurei em sua nuca o puxando para mim. Suguei sua língua entre meus lábios arrancando dele um gemido. O beijo foi ficando mais urgente e fogoso. Meu corpo já clamava pelo o dele, o fazendo ficar em cima de mim. Suas mãos estavam em todos os lugares possíveis.

Meus braços, minhas pernas, meus seios... cada centímetro que ele podia tocar. Eu estava somente com uma lingerie, o que facilitou seu trabalho de me deixar sem nada em segundos.

Chutei sua calça de moletom com os pés, era a única peça que ele tinha no corpo. Cada pedacinho dele estava em contato com o meu, transmitindo seu calor para o mim.

Sua boca estava em meu pescoço, mordendo e deixando sua marca. Seus dentes roçavam a pele e então mordiam. Era incrível.

Minhas unhas cravaram em suas costas quando ele entrou em mim forte e bruto, fazendo meu corpo se arquear para ele, ansiando por mais. E ele atendeu quando cruzei minhas pernas em seu quadril.

Foi mais rápido e fundo em mim, apertando meus seios, puxando os mamilos e torcendo em seus dedos. Meus gemidos estavam cada vez mais alto e meu corpo mais e mais ansioso.

Apertei minha carne em torno dele, fazendo seu membro ter dificuldade de entrar e sair, dando mais prazer para os dois. Meus dentes foram até seu ombro, e eu mordi com vontade, o fazendo urrar e entrar com uma força descomunal.

Busquei o ar quando sentia meu corpo ficar tenso, e se aproximar de onde queria chegar. Edward percebeu, pois colocou mais força no que fazia. Nossos corpos estavam ficando suados e o fim se aproximando. Quando ele apertou novamente meus mamilos não pude mais segurar e alcancei o orgasmo.

Ele veio logo em seguida enterrando seu rosto em meus cabelos e gemendo meu nome.

_Era o melhor sexo de todos._

Quando conseguimos respirar, eu corri para tomar banho, ou eu acabaria chegando atrasada no hotel. James estava no projeto da sua galeria, e não iria chegar no trabalho pela parte da manhã.

Eu já imaginava todas as pendências que tinha para resolver, e a pilha de papeis que eu levaria na hora do almoço para Dean assinar.

— Amor estou indo – fui até o quarto e Edward estava terminando de arrumar a cama. Veio até mim e me deu um beijo leve.

— Vamos nos ver só depois das 18 horas mesmo? – ele fez um lindo biquinho.

— Sim infelizmente. Você tem o dia para aproveitar a cidade.

— Sem você não tem graça, vou ficar em casa mesmo, talvez eu vá no mercado.

— Hum, tudo bem – dei-lhe outro beijo. – Tenho que ir.

Sai deixando meu amor para trás, e o que eu mais queria era aproveitar com ele todo esse tempo.

**EPDV**

Eu estava pronto para colocar meu plano em pratica, se não pude fazer em Moscou ia ser em Miami mesmo.

Liguei para Jacob que me passou todos os lugares que eu precisaria ir para concretizar meus planos. Suspirei pegando o numero do táxi que Jacob me passou.

Repassei as coisas da lista para o jantar.

Eu esperava que hoje fosse um dia especial como foi a anos atrás...

**BPDV**

As coisas não estavam tão caóticas como imaginei, e o mais estranho de tudo foi ocupar a sala de Dean. Eu me sentia um pouco intrusa, mas foram as ordens dele.

Uma pasta estava com 3 documentos que ele devia assinar hoje, coisas para algumas comprar para o hotel e o fechamento de um evento no grande hall.

Na hora do almoço reuni tudo e coloquei em minha bolsa. Dean já me esperava, eu tinha passado tudo o que precisava para ele. Na verdade quase fiquei a manhã toda falando com ele.

Eu estava indo bem em tudo por aqui, sem ter alguém realmente ao meu lado para me auxiliar. James já havia ligado dizendo que chegaria na hora do almoço, então eu saia e ele chegava.

Sai do hotel no meu carro, em direção a casa de Dean, pensando se ele estaria melhor agora. Ele me ajudou muito quando precisei, deu-me o meu emprego atual, deu-me palavras de ajuda, eu devia muito a tudo isso e estava na hora de recompensar.

Cheguei rapidamente na sua casa, e a empregada me recebeu, dizendo que ele estava em seu quarto. Subi a escada rapidamente e bati na porta.

— Entre – sua voz estava animada como no telefone. Abri a porta recebendo um sorriso dele.

— Hey Dean – fechei a porta do quarto e caminhei até a cama sentando do lado dele. – Como você está?

— Melhor do que a 15 minutos atrás quando você fez essa mesma pergunta – eu ri do que ele disse.

— Só fico preocupada com você. Aqui estão os papéis – abri a bolsa quase tirando a pasta.

— Posso assinar depois? Estava esperando você chegar para pedir o almoço aqui no quarto.

— Ai Dean, não precisa você tem que ficar tranqüilo e eu almoço no hotel mesmo.

— Não. Almoça comigo por favor? Fico sozinho o dia todo, preciso de uma pessoa para conversar, a enfermeira não conta – suspirei e me rendi.

— Tudo bem, eu almoço com você seu chantagista.

Ele pediu que o almoço subisse e minutos depois duas de suas empregadas entravam com bandejas. As ajudei para não me sentir tão abusada, e em seguida elas saíram.

Voltei a me sentar ao lado do Dean, e o cheiro do espaguette ao molho branco fez meu estomago ganhar vida. Almoçamos e conversamos um pouco. Ele parecia tão frágil com todas aquelas ataduras. Sem pensar passei meu dedo pela atadura da sua testa.

— Dói? – perguntei, e ele me olhou timidamente, de uma forma que nunca o fiz fazer.

— Um pouco – sussurrou. – Incomoda para dormir.

— Tadinho – sorri levemente. – Mas logo você vai ficar bom.

Ele me olhava tão estranho, me fazendo ficar sem ação. Sua mão segurou a minha que estava em cima da cama, e no reflexo olhei para baixo.

Quando levantei meu olhar ele estava mais perto do que devia. Um flashback de Edward com Lauren atravessou meus olhos e levantei da cama em um salto.

— Eu… eu vou no banheiro – entrei no banheiro que ficava no seu quarto ofegante, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

_O que diabos estava acontecendo comigo?_

**EPDV**

Algumas coisas já haviam sido compradas, e tudo caminhava para o sucesso. A casa estava arrumada da forma que eu queria, e o ingredientes em cima da bancada da cozinha.

Apertei aquela peça essencial entre meus dedos, e sorri pensando em como ela ficaria em Bella.

Claro que eu tinha medo da rejeição, mas já havia reconquistando todo seu coração, esse seria apenas o _gran finale_ e assim poderíamos ter a vida que era para termos tido a três anos atrás...

Guardei o presente em minha mala, não poderia correr o risco dela ver antes da hora.

**BPDV**

Fechei os olhos e apertei apagando as imagens da minha visão. Abri a torneira e passei um pouco de água na minha nuca, tentando acabar com aquela sensação mais do que estranha que se apoderava de mim.

Depois de respirar fundo, sai do quarto e Dean estava olhando para suas mãos. Eu devo ter causado alguma impressão errada a ele, então decidi ir direto ao objetivo da minha estada ali.

— Vou pegar os documentos – segurei minha bolsa tirando de lá a pasta. – Os dois primeiros são de autorização para mantimentos e produtos de limpeza para o hotel, e o segundo o do baile de caridade que será feito no Grande Hall.

Ele pegou uma caneta assinando rapidamente os papéis. Quando olhou para mim, senti seus olhos tristes me senti mal por isso, devo ter o magoado saindo tão abruptamente do lado dele. Sentei ao lado dele, segurando sua mão.

— Por que seus olhos estão tristes?

No começo ele não respondeu nada, só me olhava daquele modo que começou a me angustiar.

— Não é nada… só que não gosto de ficar em casa – eu sabia que ele estava mentindo, mas preferi ficar quieta e apenas assentir.

— Tudo vai passar logo, logo você vai voltar ao trabalho. Eu tenho que ir, esses documentos tem que ser entregues o mais rápido possível – dei um beijo cuidadoso em sua testa. – Promete que vai se cuidar?

— Prometo – ele apertou minha mão levemente e levantei da cama, guardando tudo na bolsa.

Quando estava quase saindo do quarto ele me chamou.

— Bella... – virei olhando para ele. – Preciso perguntar uma coisa.

— Claro, diga.

— Já amou alguém que nunca se interessou por você, e que só enxergava a sua amizade?

— Não, mas por que a pergunta? – franzi a testa confusa. – Você está apaixonado por alguém?

— Sim – ele respondeu olhando novamente daquela maneira estranha.

— Sério? Por quem? – era a primeira vez que via Dean apaixonado, que realmente fiquei impressionada pelo sim.

— Eu… — ele tomou um grande fôlego e soltou de uma vez – eu amo você Bella.

Senti minhas costas baterem na porta atrás de mim, como se as suas palavras fossem um grande soco no meu estômago.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Takin' Back My Love**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, apenas a história.

**Sinopse:** Uma traição no dia do seu casamento, faz Bella mudar de vida. Três anos depois, ela resolve voltar para uma ocasião especial, mas será que Bella está pronta para enfrentar o seu passado, Edward Cullen?

* * *

**Música do Capítulo: **_How Can You Mend A Broken Heart - Michael Bublé_

* * *

**Capitulo 11 **

**Bella PDV**

O que eu mais queria nesse momento é estar ouvindo mal e que nada disso fosse verdade. Era tudo tão surreal, eu aqui parada olhando para o Dean que tinha dito que _me ama. _

Era como se tudo ao meu redor estivesse embaçado, e as coisas perdendo cor e sentido. Não tinha nada palpável em toda essa história, sentia a vida pregando uma peça terrível em meu caminho.

Tentei alcançar meu coração, que agora doía... sim era demais para ele. Dean era como meu melhor amigo, algo que Jacob também significa minha vida, e soava estranho ter algum tipo de amor diferente no meio da nossa história.

Busquei minha voz, para soltar a pergunta tola, em uma tentativa vã de provar a mim mesma que estava imaginando coisas.

— O que… o que você disse? – Dean continuava me olhando, como se tudo não tivesse passado alem do que alguns segundos.

— Que eu amo você Bella – encolheu os ombros.

— Desde quando? – não sei exatamente por que eu queria saber, só pensava que era necessário.

Ele suspirou e olhou para as mãos em seu colo. Eu não conseguia mexer um músculo se quer.

— Desde sempre. Desde o primeiro dia em que te vi, seus olhos tristes, seus cabelos puxados em um coque. Sua pele branca como porcelana, e aparentava ser frágil como tal. A partir desse ponto, não houve um dia em minha vida que eu não pensei em você, em te ter comigo de qualquer maneira… — sua voz foi se perdendo e o silêncio reinou.

Eu precisava de um minuto para pensar.

_Talvez dois. _

Olhei para os meus pés, tentando de alguma forma revirar minha mente atrás de algo que me mostrasse que ele gostava de mim, mas ao meu ver sempre foi atitudes de amigo, nunca vi o amor que ele dizia ter por mim.

Não é como se isso fosse mudar alguma coisa na nossa situação. Ele pra mim era Dean meu amigo. Só isso. Meu coração tinha um dono, e sempre teve...

— Dean… eu não sei por que você disse isso, mas… — mordi meu lábio com força antes de falar. – eu não correspondo seus sentimentos.

— Eu sei – a voz dele parecia quebrada. – E isso destrói meu coração. Dói tanto saber que você não me ama, e seu coração ainda é dele. Ele… ele te fez tão mal, e muito me impressiona depois de tudo que você sofreu, ser capaz de perdoar tudo que ele fez assim em poucas semanas.

Levantei meu rosto e consegui fazer minhas pernas se movimentarem até chegar na cama. Sentei ao lado dele e soltei um suspiro pesado.

— Eu perdoei primeiro porque acreditei nele, e segundo porque o amo.

— Bella – Dean levantou o rosto e seus olhos cravaram os meus. – Como pode acreditar nele?

— Acreditando. Ele me mostrou que estava arrependido e me contou como tudo aconteceu.

— E quem lhe garante que o que ele está dizendo é verdade? Como você vai saber que aquela garota já não era conhecida dele? Pelo o que você me disse, eles ainda tem contato. Isso para mim só mostra que eles já se conheciam a muito tempo, quem sabe não tinham um caso, durante esses três anos não se divertiram e...

— Para! – o interrompi com a mandíbula trincada. – Você não conhece o Edward. Não sabe nada do que aconteceu na vida dele nesses três anos. Não foi somente ele, mas todos ao seu redor me contaram a mesma coisa. Edward vivia para o trabalho, só.

— Aham Bella, você é boba.

— Sou boba? Então me deixe ser boba e quebrar a minha cara. Você me ama mesmo?

Seus olhos faiscaram raiva.

— Claro que eu amo.

— Então pare de envenenar a minha cabeça, porque assim você está me levando ao sofrimento, e não a amar você. Não é assim que você vai me fazer te amar. Mas não é como se eu cogitasse essa hipótese – senti as lágrimas darem sinal e pisquei raivosa engolindo o choro. – Se me ama mesmo, me deixe ser feliz com a minha escolha Dean.

Minha boca estava ficando seca e engoli com dificuldade.

— Você é meu amigo Dean, uma pessoa que eu amo muito, mas não do jeito que você quer – segurei sua mão, que apertou a minha. – não quero fazer você sofrer, então... não alimente esperanças comigo, porque eu amo o Edward, sempre foi assim...

— Tudo bem – foi tudo o que ele disse, antes de puxar sua mão da minha e virar o rosto. – Você vai chegar atrasada no hotel.

— Dean... – ele me interrompeu.

— Estou bem. Pode ir, e obrigado por tudo.

Mordi meu lábio com mais nervoso e levantei da cama.

— Qualquer coisa eu trago depois que eu sair.

— Não precisa. Pede para alguém da empresa trazer. Vai Isabella, preciso ficar... só.

Senti aquela pontada por dentro. Odiava fazer alguém sofrer.

— Tudo bem. Até depois, melhoras – abri a porta e sai sem olhar para trás.

Quando cheguei no carro deixei as lágrima caírem. Eram lágrimas de puro desespero e assombro. Não sabia como a minha relação com o Dean seria daqui pra frente, só esperava não ter corações partidos nesse caminho.

* * *

**Dean PDV**

Eu estava fervendo por dentro e também destruído.

Saber que ela não me amava era uma coisa, ouvir isso sair do seus lábios era completamente diferente. Mas eu senti a necessidade e o desespero de falar isso para ela.

Ele a tem ao seu lado por bastante tempo, e a cada minuto só faz com que ela o ame ainda mais, enquanto eu não tenho todas essas chances.

Tive que me arriscar, só que o resultado foi pior do que eu imaginava.

Mas isso não ia me fazer desistir, eu poderia conquistar o coração dela, a fazer feliz, dar amor, carinho, atenção... tudo e muito mais do que esse babaca do Cullen.

Tirei as malditas faixas de mentira do meu corpo e fui tomar um banho.

Precisava ter a mente fresca para planejar algo.

* * *

**Edward PDV**

Estava começando a preparar o jantar quando meu celular tocou. Era Bella.

— Oi amor.

— _Edward _– percebi que sua voz estava estranha. – _Você está no apartamento?_

— Estou. O que foi? Aconteceu algo?

— _Mais ou menos, eu... eu vou chegar um pouco mais cedo ta. Acho que em 20 minutos estou ai _– ela fungou então entendi porque sua voz estava estranha. Olhei no relógio, e marcava 16:40.

— Claro. Você andou chorando?

— _Sim, mas depois te explico, tenho que voltar ao trabalho. Eu te amo._

— Eu te amo, fique bem.

Desliguei o celular e voltei para a cozinha. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido com Bella, e não gostava de imaginar que poderia ter sido na casa do Dean. Aquele cara tava fazendo alguma coisa, não precisava o ver para saber, eu sentia que algo no ar estava errado. Muito errado.

Coincidência demais esse acidente dele ser na véspera da nossa viagem, e ele dar um jeito de fazê-la voltar e prender ela no trabalho.

Mas se esse cara pensa que me engana, ou que vai me dar a rasteira está muito enganado. Ele não sabe o que sou capaz para manter Bella comigo. Ele definitivamente está mexendo com a pessoa errada.

Comecei a lavar os _shiitake_ e a preparar pro prato que eu estava fazendo. Na verdade estava elaborando um risoto para Bella, nunca tinha feito assim e espero que dê certo.

* * *

**Bella PDV**

Arrumei tudo no escritório e sai a passos largos. Eu precisava chegar em casa, e precisava do Edward.

O caminho até em casa nunca pareceu tão longo como hoje, e parecia que o tempo estava parando. Controlei meu coração e a vontade de chorar enquanto dirigia, não seria nada bom ter um acidente nesse caminho.

Felizmente 20 minutos depois conseguir chegar em casa, eu dirigi devagar mesmo querendo meter o pé no acelerador.

Enquanto o elevador subia eu já sentia as lagrimas querendo saltar de mim, e fui engolindo o choro da melhor forma possível.

Abri a porta do apartamento, e era como se ele soubesse que eu estaria precisando de um abraço, pois já me esperava com os braços estendidos e ombros prontos para receberem lágrimas.

O abracei como se fosse um bote de salva-vidas, deixando toda aquela dor sair, tudo o que precisava tirar do meu coração, da minha mente…

Suas mãos alisavam meus cabelos, e ele me levou até o sofá, sentando e colocando-me no seu colo. Ele me embalava e cantarolava algo desconhecido para mim. Seu cheiro e seu calor foram me acalmando aos poucos.

As lágrimas iam sumindo e a dor no peito também. Edward beijou minha testa e limpou meu rosto com as costas da sua mão.

— Pronta para me contar o que aconteceu?

— Sim – minha voz saiu fraca e pigarreei.

— Então, fale tudo.

Comecei a contar a história para ele, e vi como ficou tenso quando falei do que Dean tinha me dito, mas ele não disse nada, apenas me deixou falar. Quando terminei ficamos um pouco em silêncio, até ele decidir comentar.

— Você tem que entender amor, que vai ser inevitável o sofrimento dele. Não pode se culpar também, esse sentimento ele nutriu sozinho. Sei que você nunca deu esperança para ele.

— Não mesmo, nada que pudesse indicar que eu poderia ter algum relacionamento amoroso com ele. Dean sempre foi o amigo que me ajudou bastante quando minha vida estava um caos, e só.

— Tudo vai ficar bem amor, mas tenha cuidado, um homem apaixonado é capaz de tudo para ter o que quer.

— Isso não vai acontecer comigo. Meu coração é seu – inclinei-me rosto para perto dele, que sorriu dando-me um beijo.

— Vamos para a cozinha que eu estou fazendo um prato novo, bem na verdade estou aprimorando um risoto.

— Hum – sorri acariciando o rosto dele. – Vou tomar um banho é melhor, preciso relaxar meu corpo, e você vai cozinhar.

Dei um beijo leve nele e fui para o banheiro. Precisava de água quente contra os meus músculos.

* * *

**Edward PDV**

Eu sabia que alguma coisa estava errada nisso tudo. Claro o cara era apaixonado por ela. Não que eu o culpasse por isso, pois Bella era mesmo apaixonante, agora querer jogar isso pra ela em um momento de fraqueza era golpe baixo.

Ele conhecia bem a Bella para dizer isso agora. Ela odiava fazer as pessoas sofrerem, e essa foi a imagem que ele passou.

_O pobre apaixonado de coração partido._

Apertei o cabo da faca nas mãos tamanha era a raiva que me consumia.

Isso não iria acabar com meus planos, hoje não era o dia certo para fazer isso de novo, mas eu iria fazer em algum momento, só precisava ter paciência.

_Eu iria pedir Bella em casamento, e dessa vez nada iria acabar com isso._


	13. Capítulo 12

**Takin' Back My Love**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, apenas a história.

**Sinopse:** Uma traição no dia do seu casamento, faz Bella mudar de vida. Três anos depois, ela resolve voltar para uma ocasião especial, mas será que Bella está pronta para enfrentar o seu passado, Edward Cullen?

* * *

******Música do Capítulo:**_ First Time - Lifehouse_

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Bella PDV**

_Sábado._

Haviam se passado 4 dias desde que Dean tinha me dito aquelas palavras. Ainda estava levando os documentos na casa dele para receber assinaturas, mas diferentemente das outras vezes, ele nunca parecia feliz em me ver. Na verdade seus olhos demonstravam tanta dor, que eu me odiava em alguns momentos.

Mas de verdade o que eu poderia fazer? Não o amava da forma que ele queria, e nem poderia mudar o que eu sinto para o ver feliz. Realmente me sentia mal por ele sofrer, só que não era nada ao alcance dos meus dedos.

Edward não tocou mais nesse assunto, mas eu sei que ele se sentia mal com tudo isso. Eu via em seu olhar apreensivo cada vez que eu saia e voltava do trabalho. Não queria o ferir também com tudo isso, já basta um coração machucado e o meu em tempestade.

Para compensar a semana tensa que ele passou a meu lado, acordei mais cedo e preparei o café da manhã. Panquecas com calda de framboesa, era um dos preferidos de Edward.

Enquanto as panquecas estavam assando, comecei a arrumar a mesa, colocando pratos, talheres, copo, a jarra de suco de laranja e o mel. Estava tão absorta em meus pensamentos que não percebi Edward se aproximando, até que senti suas mãos em meus ombros e seus lábios na minha nuca.

— Bom dia meu amor – sua voz rouca avisando que ele tinha acabado de acordar, fez um leve arrepio percorrer minha espinha. – você está linda nesses pequenos trajes.

— Bom dia – coloquei o mel no lugar e encostei meu corpo nele, aproveitando suas caricias. – e você me viu nesses trajes ontem a noite.

— Não tive tempo de ver muito, você sabe – ele brincou com a alça da blusa.

— Ah sim, você arrancou a roupa antes de ver alguma coisa.

— Sim – ele sussurrou contra minha pele e encostou a cabeça em meu ombro. – Hm… o que você está aprontando?

— Estou arrumando a mesa, e temos panquecas de framboesa no forno – respondi.

Edward me fez girar, fazendo-me ficar de frente a ele. Estava usando somente uma calça escura de flanela, e sem camisa. Um sorriso lindo adornava seu rosto, e seus olhos brilhavam.

— Obrigado – disse segurando em meu queixo e dando um beijo suave em mim.

— Por nada, eu queria te agradar – pisquei para ele em brincadeira.

— Para me agradar basta estar comigo, claro que não reclamo de alguns mimos. Mas…

— Mas…? – sorri passando meus dedos por seu dorso nu.

— Mas vai ter que deixar eu te leve para jantar hoje. E ai?

Fingi uma cara de pensativa.

— Claro. E onde pretende me levar?

— É uma surpresa, e você não vai dirigir essa noite.

— Oh, e vai saber chegar no lugar pretendido sem meus conhecimentos? – me fingi de ofendida, não podendo esconder um sorriso.

— Claro, eu aprendi com táxi. E aluguei um carro para esse final de semana.

— Tudo bem então senhor independente – dei um beijo no queixo dele. – Agora vou ver as minhas panquecas. – ele me deixou ir e sentou em um dos bancos do balcão do lado de fora da cozinha.

Abaixei para abrir o forno e escutei um assobio. Mesmo não sabendo bem porque, eu corei levemente tirando as panquecas.

— Ah… continue a visão estava ótima – seu sorriso torto estava inundado de malicia e estreitei meus olhos para ele.

— Você é um _safado_ – tentei repreender ele, o que fez somente seu sorriso aumentar.

— E você _adora _esse safado – suspirei colocando as panquecas em uns recipientes.

— Ta eu _adoro _mesmo.

Peguei as panquecas e sai da cozinha. Edward levantou do banco, e sentou à mesa. O acompanhei, e começamos nosso café da manhã, entre brincadeiras, sorrisos, conversas e provocações.

No fim eu estava espalhada no sofá, sem a minha blusa, com mel pelo meu ombro e colo, e tinha um homem um tanto que guloso, deslizando sua língua quente pela minha pele. Meus dedos estavam em seus cabelos, enquanto ele sugava meu mamilo esquerdo e brincava com a língua.

Seus longos dedos mapeavam a minha pele, até alcançar meu short, o qual ele com um pouco de dificuldade tirou. Segurou na lateral da minha calcinha, e puxou rasgando o delicado tecido.

Os beijos foram descendo pela minha barriga, e ele parou segurando uma minha perna esquerda, e distribuindo seus beijos pela minha coxa, acompanhado por mordidas suaves.

— Agora sim eu vou provar de algo melhor do que o mel – ele sussurrou soltando minha perna e descendo em mim.

Gemi mordendo meus lábios em seguida, quando sua língua tocou meu clitóris e seus lábios se fecharam ali, sugando-o levemente. Depois percorreu toda a extensão que pulsava por ele, provando de mim.

Meu coração estava frenético e o prazer a flor da pele. Senti seus dedos entrando em mim lentamente, o bastardo estava me torturando, algum tipo de castigo por alguma coisa, mas agora eu não queria saber por que.

Não agüentei muito e alcancei a borda muito rápido, ele percebeu isso, e com ato de crueldade tirou os dedos e os lábios de mim. Gemi audivelmente, mas de desgosto. Ele riu e livrou-se de sua calça segurando-me pela cintura.

Sentou no sofá, fazendo-me ficar por cima dele, e atacando meus lábios. Enquanto nos beijávamos, ele me guiou, até que estava completamente dentro de mim. Soltei um gemido em seus lábios, mordendo-os me seguida.

O ritmo era rápido, como se fossemos morrer em aquilo. Seu rosto estava vermelho pelo esforço, uma fina cama de suor cobria sua pele, e seus lábios estavam incrivelmente mordíveis.

Mordiquei mais seus lábios, enquanto suas mãos vagavam por minhas costas. Não havia outro lugar nesse mundo que eu gostaria de estar, Edward é todo o meu mundo.

— Eu não aguento mais – sussurrei.

— Pode vir _il mio amore_, vem pra mim – isso foi o que eu precisava para achegar ao ápice. Pouco depois ele veio, me preenchendo.

Ficamos uns minutos ainda unidos, esperando a respiração acalmar. Distribui beijos pelo seu rosto, enquanto ele sussurrava que me amava.

— Vamos tomar um banho – ele ofereceu e eu aceitei de bom grado.

**Dean PDV**

— James, ele não pode simplesmente conseguir ela. E não posso mais fingir que estou de cama, tenho que estar perto dela. Já se passaram quatro dias, que eu tento agir como o cara rejeitado, e ela não fez nada. Agi com cautela, mas não demonstrou nenhum tipo de queda.

James estava essa manhã em minha casa, estávamos à mesa tomando café da manhã e tínhamos acabado de falar de alguns negócios.

— O que você queria? Que de repente ela se jogasse em você? Dean onde está seu juízo? Você já foi mais inteligente.

— Eu não sei. Bella me deixa assim, impotente, maluco, com vontade de fazer as maiores merdas.

— Dean, vou te dar conselho de irmão e amigo. Desiste. Ela não vai ficar com você, Bella ama aquele cara, o tal Cullen, desde sempre. Se fosse para ela esquecer dele, o teria feito nesses três anos, e você devia ter investido nela antes, não agora que ela está com ele de novo.

— Eu não posso deixar ela ficar com ele – minha voz elevou um pouco. – Ela merece alguém e uma vida muito melhor do que essa com o Cullen.

— Não é você quem tem que decidir isso Dean, é ela. Estamos falando da vida de uma pessoa.

— Da vida de quem vocês estão falando? – olhei para a entrada da sala de jantar e encontrei Victória, minha prima e namorada de James parada com a sobrancelha arqueada.

— Nada… — resmunguei voltando minha atenção aos meus ovos e torrada.

— Ah já até imagino. Isabella Swan – ela suspirou indo até James, dando um beijo nele e em seguida sentando ao seu lado.

— Aceita café da manhã? – perguntei tentando mudar de assunto.

— Não obrigada, já tomei em casa. Mas não mude de assunto Dean, é sobre a Bella não é? Olha você está extrapolando, aquele lance de se fingir um acidente foi o fim.

— Não se intrometa Victoria – revirei os olhos.

— Lógico que eu vou me intrometer. Bella é uma garota doce e incrível, e isso que você está fazendo com ela é errado. Se quer conquistá-la seja melhor do que isso.

— Como vou ser melhor Vick, o Edward está com ela, ao lado dela, todos os dias.

— Então desista, larga disso Dean. Você é um homem jovem, bonito e solteiro, tem uma fila de mulher lá fora querendo você.

— Mas eu não quero outra mulher, eu quero a Bella. E eu vou ter, depois do que eu vou fazer.

— O que você vai fazer? – James perguntou um pouco desconfiado.

— Algumas coisas.

— Você sabe que se Bella descobrir todas as suas mentiras ela nunca mais vai querer saber de você.

— Ela só vai saber se vocês contarem. E não seriam capazes disso – estreitei meus olhos para os dois.

— Você não sabe – Vick me desafiou com o queixo erguido. – Não faça mal a Bella. Deixe-a viver em paz e feliz, não seja invejoso.

— Diz isso porque tem tudo o que quer Vick. É pecado querer e desejar alguém? – minha voz voltou a elevar.

— Não, não é pecado – ela também elevou a voz. – Mas é extremamente errado o que você quer fazer. Arrancar ela da sua felicidade, para poder ser feliz. Como você quer ser feliz se ela nem te ama?

— Pode aprender a amar, com o tempo. Meu amor por ela é grande, e posso construir isso…

— Dean acorda – ela agora gritou levantando da mesa enfurecida. – Nem pense em fazer algo para a Bella, eu vou falar tudo para ela. Só dê um passo em falso Dean, e eu acabo com você – ela saiu dali enfurecida sem me dar chance de resposta.

— Desculpe, vou atrás dela – James levantou da mesa e saiu atrás da louca da Vick.

Apertei os dentes e fechei os olhos. Eu não posso me deixar levar por pequenas ameaças de Victoria. Ela não vai acabar com meus planos.

Bella vai ser minha, custe o que custar.

**Victória PDV**

Sai da cada do Dean com a cabeça fervendo, antes de alcançar meu carro, James já estava ao meu lado.

— James você não pode apoiar ele nessas coisas. Eu perdoei o que fez nessa farsa de acidente, mas não apoie mais. Bella não merece o que ele está fazendo, eu...

— Shh amor – James me abraçou – eu não vou apoiar, mas o Dean não vai desistir, você o conhece tão bem quanto eu. É teimoso como uma mula.

— Eu sei – suspirei e o abracei mais forte – mas a Bella esta bem e feliz agora. Nunca fui uma grande amiga dela, mas sei o quanto ela sofreu pelo Edward, e agora está com ele, certamente está feliz.

— Ela está radiante, a encontrei antes de ontem, mas está preocupada com o Dean. Bella gosta do Dean como amigo.

— E se continuar assim, nem a amizade dela ele vai ter – afastei-me dele. – Não posso deixar ele quebrar a vida da Bella assim, e você vai me ajudar.

— Vou?

— Vai – sorri para ele tocando na ponta do seu nariz. – E já sei como.

Eu não deixaria Dean chegar ao ponto que ele quer, esse homem deveria aprender que as coisas não são conquistadas dessa forma.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Takin' Back My Love**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, apenas a história.

**Sinopse:** Uma traição no dia do seu casamento, faz Bella mudar de vida. Três anos depois, ela resolve voltar para uma ocasião especial, mas será que Bella está pronta para enfrentar o seu passado, Edward Cullen?

* * *

**Música do Capítulo: **_No se parece - Dulce Maria_

* * *

**Capítulo 13 **

**Bella PDV**

O final de semana passou como um flash, Edward me levou para jantar, passeamos por vários lugares de Miami, foi bom para distrair a minha mente dos assuntos que me perturbavam.

Mas a segunda chegou e Edward adiou novamente sua volta a Los Angeles. Sabia que para ele estava sendo difícil ficar longe do seu restaurante, mas eu era suficientemente egoísta para querer me afastar dele.

Era tão bom compartilhar essa vida a _dois_ com ele, como eu havia idealizado a tantos anos. Mas era passageiro. Uma hora Edward voltaria para Los Angeles, e eu não poderia sair daqui.

Eu tinha acabado de chegar na empresa quando recebi o telefonema de Jacob.

— Jake – atendi animada. Não falava com ele a alguns dias.

— _Hey Bella, como vai tudo por ai?_

— Bem, e você como está?

— _Ótimo. Estou ligando para avisar que só volto na semana que vem._

— Por que será que eu acho que você não volta?

— _Bem que eu queria, mas tenho que resolver coisas ai, e claro poderei vir para Los Angeles._

— E a responsável por tudo isso é Leah certo?

— _Sim. Bella ela é incrível, temos tanto em comum. Nunca tinha me deixado levar por uma pessoa assim, e esse sentimento que eu tenho por ela é tão bom._

— Fico tão feliz por você Jake.

— _E você Bella? Vai voltar para Los Angeles._

— Não sei Jake, provavelmente não. Simplesmente não posso pegar e sair daqui da noite por dia. Eu tenho um trabalho, responsabilidades, pessoas que precisam de mim.

— _Mas não tem o seu amor. Bella cuidado, não jogue isso fora, não perca a oportunidade de ser feliz._

— Eu estou feliz Jake.

— _Mas por quanto tempo? _

— Jake...

— _Bella, você não vai conseguir viver sem o Edward, não agora. Eu te conheço tão bem ou mais do que você mesma. _

— Jake – suspirei – Depois falamos disso, estou entrando no escritório agora e… Dean? – parei de súbito com a maçaneta da porta nas mãos, e com a visão de Dean sentado em sua mesa.

— _Bella o que foi? –_ Jake me chamou pelo telefone.

— Nada. É depois eu te ligo. Tchau – desliguei. – Dean? O que faz aqui?

— Trabalhando...? – ele levantou as sobrancelhas como se fosse algo óbvio.

— Você não devia estar, sei lá, na cama? – coloquei minha bolsa em cima do sofá que tinha no escritório.

— Me liberaram ontem.

— E por que não me avisou? – fui até a mesa dele, e fiquei em pé com os braços cruzados. – Eu te pedi para me contar.

— Desculpe eu esqueci – ele encolheu os ombros.

— Esqueceu? – perguntei um tanto que incrédula. – Tudo bem, você não me deve explicações. Vou então para a minha mesa, qualquer coisa só chamar – peguei minha bolsa e caminhei até a porta.

— Bella… – ele me chamou antes que eu saísse. – Você aceita almoçar comigo hoje?

— Não posso, combinei que iria com o Edward – Não era inteiramente verdade, simplesmente não queria ficar sozinha com o Dean.

— Por favor. Preciso saber de tudo o que ocorreu na empresa – ele pediu com o semblante sério, não era como se demonstrasse que queria algo mais.

— Tudo bem – suspirei rendida. – Vou avisar o Edward sobre isso. Com licença. – sai da sua sala e fechei a porta.

Esse seria um longo dia.

**Edward PDV**

Estava no telefone com Emmett e no computador agendando compras para o restaurante quando alguém tocou a campainha do apartamento. Isso era um fato bem estranho, considerando que o porteiro não anunciou ninguém.

Disse a Emmett que ligaria depois e fui atender a porta. Uma mulher com os cabelos vermelhos e cacheados estava ali parada com um sorriso tímido.

— Bom dia, em que posso ajudá-la? – perguntei sem entender muita coisa.

— Bom dia, eu gostaria de falar com Edward Cullen, que presumo ser você.

— Sim sou eu, e você é?

— Victória Castri.

— Então, entre Victória – comecei a remexer na minha cabeça, que já tinha escutado esse nome. Ela se acomodou na poltrona e eu sentei onde estava antes.

— Eu vou ser breve. Sou a prima do Dean, chefe da Bella, e namorada do meio irmão dele, James, e preciso realmente falar algumas coisas bem importantes para você.

— Você tem a minha atenção, pode dizer – franzi a testa, sentindo que não viria coisas boas por ai.

— É bem estranho eu 'trair' alguém da minha família dessa forma, mas o Dean simplesmente passou de todos os limites. Ele é acostumado a ter tudo nessa vida, e se viu sem conseguir ter Bella do modo comum, e está apelando para formas, que digamos, nada honestas.

— O que você está se referindo?

— O acidente dele, foi tudo uma grande mentira. Enorme.

Senti minha mandíbula quase cai, e meus olhos se arregalarem. Então todos as minhas suspeitas de que ele não valia nada eram verdade.

— Ele é louco?

— Talvez seja Edward, mas o ponto aqui é, ele está fechando uma armadilha em volta da Bella, e eu não vou deixar que ele faça isso com ela. Aquela garota sofreu demais quando vocês se separaram, e não é nada justo que ela sofra novamente. Não é assim que ele vai conseguir o amor dela, e ele pensa que sim. Ele está obcecado por ela, e preciso te alertar tudo o que ele vai fazer hoje.

— E como você sabe? – eu estava uma pilha de nervos.

— James, meu namorado, está me ajudando isso. Ele vai fingir estar do lado do Dean nesse 'novo plano'. O negócio vai ser assim, Dean vai pegar o celular da Bella durante o almoço, com a desculpa de que o dele está sem bateria e ele precisa fazer uma ligação. Ele vai mandar uma mensagem pro seu celular avisando onde está, como se fosse a Bella, e pedindo para que você vá até lá.

— Ta, espera. Eles vão almoçar juntos? – agora sim, não estava gostando disso.

— Sim. Dean disse que ia convencê-la disso. Então, ele sabe como você é, e vai enrolar com a Bella ao máximo na frente do restaurante, dizendo que James está atrasado com seu novo carro, para fazer alguma coisa. Quando ele te ver chegando, vai agarrar ela. É eu sei, que coisa mais idiota e infantil, mas ele acha que será o suficiente para que você brigue com ela, volte para LA, e ela fique aqui aos _cacos_ para que ele possa juntar tudo. Você vai comigo até o restaurante, James já me disse qual é, e vamos ficar escondidos. Em algum momento você vai aparecer e ele vai colocar seu plano em prática. Bella claro vai ficar furiosa com ele, e você não vai agir como se estivesse com raiva dela. Bem na hora pensa em algo para fazer.

Respirei fundo colocando aquelas informações no lugar.

— Tudo bem, eu vou entrar nessa. Não posso deixar Bella ser enganada por um canalha como ele assim.

— Muito menos eu – Victoria encolheu os ombros. – Dean não se preocupa com os sentimentos dela, ele é bastante egoísta para isso. E muito estúpido, achando que ela vai simplesmente se jogar nele da noite pro dia.

— Obrigado por vir ajudar Victória.

— Por nada, agora vai se arrumar, temos planos para estragar.

**Bella PDV**

Liguei para Edward mais cedo avisando que não poderia almoçar com ele, sua voz parecia estranha, mas ele me garantiu que tudo estava bem.

Na hora do almoço fomos a um restaurante relativamente perto do hotel. Tínhamos ido de táxi, e depois James iria levar o novo carro do Dean até lá.

Em nenhum momento Dean forçou a barra comigo, conversamos sobre a semana que ele passou longe do hotel, e falei tudo o que tinha acontecido. O que na verdade não precisava já que eu já tinha lhe dito isso antes.

Quando estávamos na metade do almoço ele pediu meu celular, alegando que o dele tava sem bateria, e precisava fazer uma ligação urgente. Pedindo licença, levantou-se e foi para um local reservado do restaurante.

Alguma coisa estava se remexendo em mim, dizendo que algo estava bem errado hoje. Não sei, como um pressentimento de que uma bomba iria explodir.

Deixei esses meus pensamentos malucos de lado, e vi Dean voltando para a mesa com um sorriso no rosto. Olhar para ele agora era bem diferente de antes, sempre ficava procurando alguma nota de tristeza quando estava perto dele.

Odiava ver alguém sofrer, e ainda mais por minha culpa. Mas ele não parecia mais afetado com isso.

Quando terminamos o almoço, James ainda não tinha voltado, e estava ficando impaciente de esperar ali na calçada. Em um momento súbito, Dean se aproximou mais de mim e senti seus dedos tocando nas minhas mãos.

— Dean, por favor... – tentei afastar minhas mãos, em vão, já que ele as segurou entre as dele.

— Bella, eu queria que você soubesse que realmente amo você – seus dedos apertaram os meus, e aquilo não estava deixando o momento mais agradável.

— Dean, já lhe disse o que eu sinto.

— Mas Bella podemos ser tão melhores juntos – sua voz estava um pouco sofrida e abaixei meu rosto não querendo ver os seus olhos. – Por favor, pelo menos me dá um beijo, pode ser o único de nossa vida.

— Não Dean – murmurei negando com a cabeça, e mantive meu rosto baixo.

Sua mão livre segurou na lateral do meu rosto, e não tive muito tempo para pensar até que senti seus lábios nos meus. Assustada tentei afastá-lo, mas ele segurou minhas mãos nas dele e forçou seu corpo contra o meu.

— Tire as suas mãos sujas de cima dela – escutei a voz de Edward e de repente Dean estava longe de mim, caído no chão com o soco que Edward lhe deu. Ele disse algo que eu não escutei e avançou sobre Edward.

Eu estava assustada e era como se eu tivesse saído do ar por alguns segundos, até que puxei uma respiração profunda vendo a luta entre os dois continuar. Senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas, que demoraram para cair.

**Edward PDV**

Eu percebi a hora que Dean me viu a distancia, e se aproximou de Bella. Ela estava bem alheia ao que acontecia, e parecia bem mal com o que esse cafajeste estava fazendo.

Quando ele segurou em seu rosto e forçou um beijo dela, não tive como me segurar, simplesmente o ataquei, afastando-o dela e lhe dando um belo soco na cara.

— Agora sim, você tem motivos para sentir dor. Dores de verdade.

— Cullen, você me paga. – ele disse levantando-se e vindo para cima de mim, tentou dar um soco no meu estomago, mas antes segurei seu braço, imobilizando-o.

— Edward… — escutei a voz um tanto que assustada de Bella. – Largue-o – olhei para ela, que tinha as mãos tremulas, e olhos lacrimejantes.

— Não solte Edward, antes Bella precisa saber da verdade – Victória apareceu, e Dean olhou para ela com fúria.

— Sua… você não vai falar nada Victória. Bella não acredite nela, é tudo mentira.

— Do que você está falando Victória? – Bella parecia que a qualquer momento ia desmaiar, seu rosto denunciando as lágrimas silenciosas que caiam.

— Bella, Dean está mentindo para você.

— Como? Mentindo em que?

— Não acredite nela Bella – Dean se remexia tentando se soltar, mas eu apertava ele mais. Esse cachorro não ia escapar.

Victória se aproximou de Bella, e segurou-a pelos ombros.

— Ele inventou todo aquele acidente, e eu tenho como provar. Posso te levar no hospital e você vai ver que ele não teve nenhuma entrada lá.

— Não, não pode ser, eu vi ele todo machucado na cama – Bella às vezes era até boba demais, para conseguir enxergar a verdade nua e crua.

— É mentira dela Bella, não acredite – Dean ainda tentava argumentar.

— Cale a boca – eu gritei para ele. – Ela precisa saber quem você é.

— Não é mentira Bella. Tudo isso daqui também foi armado. Quando ele pegou seu celular, mandou uma mensagem pro Edward, como se fosse você, pedindo pra ele vir até aqui. Ia te beijar quando o visse chegando, para ele pensar que vocês estavam juntos.

O silêncio tomou conta de todos por alguns momentos.

— Edward – a voz da Bella estava mais firme. – Solte o Dean.

— Mas… — ela me interrompeu.

— Solte-o – fiz o que ela pediu e ele massageou o seu braço.

— Bella, querida não acredite neles – ele teve a audácia de se aproximar dela e segurar suas mãos.

Ela o olhou fria, puxando suas mãos para longe.

— Como você pode fazer isso comigo Dean? – seus olhos já não vertiam lágrimas, agora estavam com pura magoa e raiva.

— Bella, eu não fiz nada, Vick está inventando tudo isso.

— E por que eu inventaria algo assim Dean? – Victória soltou. – E ai está chegando alguém que não me deixa mentir. – Olhei para o lado, e vi um carro estacionando.

— James – Bella disse baixinho, mas fui capaz de escutar.

— Não invente mais mentiras você também – Dean disse como se fosse o dono da razão.

Ele realmente achava que iria convencer Bella?

— Olha, acho que são muitas pessoas para um assunto meu e do Dean – disse Bella olhando pra mim. – Edward, por favor, vá para casa. Vick e James obrigada, por qualquer coisa. E Dean vamos pro hotel, precisamos conversar. A sós.

Apenas encolhi os ombros, não sabia o que esperar da conversa dos dois, mas sentia que o nosso futuro dependia disso.

**Bella PDV**

Eu estava realmente muito confusa com tudo, mas não duvidava da Vick, ela não teria motivos para inventar todas essas coisas.

Mas e o Dean? Por que ele faria isso comigo?

Bem, eu saberia agora.

Entramos no escritório dele, que parecia um tanto que ansioso para começar a falar.

— Bella, não acre… — o interrompi.

— Dean. Você fez ou não fez tudo isso. Por favor, não minta mais para mim, você já me decepcionou demais. Apenas responda. Sim ou não.

Ficamos em silencio por bastante tempo, enquanto Dean estava parado olhando pela janela.

— Fiz. Fiz sim, tudo e não me arrependo – sua voz era firme.

Senti um buraco se abrindo embaixo dos meus pés, e me segurei para não ser sugada.

_Por que a vida nunca é mais simples?_


	15. Capítulo 14

**Takin' Back My Love**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, apenas a história.

**Sinopse:** Uma traição no dia do seu casamento, faz Bella mudar de vida. Três anos depois, ela resolve voltar para uma ocasião especial, mas será que Bella está pronta para enfrentar o seu passado, Edward Cullen?

* * *

**Música do Capítulo:**_ You'll Never Walk Alone - Jordin Sparks_

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Bella PDV**

Minha cabeça dava voltas e voltas tentando encaixar isso em algum lugar da minha mente. Era como estar em um pesadelo dentro de um labirinto. Você não sabe a saída e se perde na tentativa de escapar.

Era difícil conseguir acreditar que alguém tão importante para mim fez essas coisas terríveis comigo. Nunca tinha feito nada de mal para ele, estava tão decepcionada que não sabia se ficava triste ou com ódio.

— Por que Dean? – perguntei depois de vários minutos de silêncio. Ele continuava olhando pela janela do seu escritório, sem em nenhum momento ter virado para mim.

— Porque eu amo você – encolheu os ombros dando uma desculpa completamente _patética._

— Até onde eu sei, quando se ama alguém você quer ver essa pessoa feliz, e não tenta destruir a vida dela, da forma como você está tentando fazer comigo. Essa razão não entra na minha cabeça.

Ele suspirou e tamborilou os dedos na janela.

— Antes de você entrar na minha vida eu era completamente diferente, minha vida era uma mulher a cada noite. Sempre pensei que sentimentos eram para românticos, uma coisa que nunca fui. Não é como se hoje eu não saia com alguém, mas era diferente. Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez, fui bombardeado com sentimentos completamente estranhos, que eu demorei muito para saber o que eram. Eu tinha a certeza de que queria você perto de mim, conseguir sua confiança, tornar pelo menos o seu amigo.

Sentei no grande sofá, sentindo a raiva, ou qualquer coisa que me dominava, se dissipar um pouco. Dean virou de frente para mim, mesmo com a distancia eu pude observar seus olhos estavam em pura angustia. Doía me decepcionar, mas doía ainda mais ver ele sofrendo.

— Você me contou sua história, sobre o Cullen, e parecia ainda tão apaixonada por ele, que eu preferi guardar tudo para mim. Eu iria esperar o momento certo, um dia que você não pensasse mais nele. Mas então tudo foi por água abaixo quando você me disse que ia viajar com ele. Foi como se meu coração tivesse explodido de dor e virado milhares de cacos. Então inventei tudo isso, o resto você já sabe – ele deu de ombros, puxando sua cadeira e sentando. Jogou a cabeça contra o encosto dela e fitou o teto.

— Isso é loucura – sussurrei e ele olhou para mim novamente.

— Quando amamos, nem sempre fazemos as coisas mais lógicas ou certas. Eu só queria uma chance com você, sou capaz de lhe fazer feliz, de cuidar de você, não deixar nada te machucar...

— Mas você me machucou Dean.

— Eu sei. Sou tão… miserável. – fechou os olhos encostando a cabeça contra a mesa.

Soltei um suspiro pesado e levantei do sofá indo em direção a ele. Abaixei-me ao lado de sua cadeira, e segurei sua mão.

— Não fale assim de si mesmo. Eu simplesmente não posso mesmo amar você da forma que deseja, os meus sentimentos por você são... ou pelo menos _eram_ completamente de amizade. Agora não sei o que pensar sobre você.

Quando olhou para mim, vi traços de lágrimas em seu rosto e seus olhos vermelhos. Sua mão livre tocou meu rosto como uma pluma, não tive como o afastar, não queria machucar ele mais ainda, mesmo que eu estivesse na mesma situação.

— Eu estraguei tudo não foi? – murmurou sob sua respiração. Apenas assenti. – Nunca vou encontrar alguém como você Bella.

— Claro que vai – tentei sorrir, mas acho que saiu mais como uma careta. – Não sou tão diferente de alguma mulher que você possa conhecer.

— É sim, você é completamente diferente de qualquer mulher que eu cruzei durante a minha vida. Agora eu sei que você vai embora, mesmo eu que implore não vai ficar. Estou condenado a ser sozinho – sorriu triste, com outras lágrimas caindo dos seus olhos.

Mordi o meu lábio nervosa e apertei seus dedos nos meus.

— Ninguém nasceu para viver sozinho Dean. A solidão é tão triste, mas eu sei que você não vai viver assim. Tirando os acontecimentos da ultima semana, você sempre me mostrou ser um homem bom, que se preocupa com o próximo, que ama crianças, que quer casar e ter uma família. Você é raro, não são todos os homens que desejam algo assim.

O silêncio tomou conta da sala novamente, ele traçava círculos com seus dedos em minha mão, e começava a controlar o choro triste.

— Você me ama tanto assim? – não sabia de onde essa pergunta tinha surgido, ela apenas escapou.

— Sim – respondeu sem nem pensar. – Tanto, que dói.

— Oh Dean – sussurrei levantando, e o fiz fazer o mesmo, dando um abraço forte nele. Agora sentindo minhas próprias lágrimas caindo.

.

.

**Edward PDV**

Eu estava quase abrindo um buraco no meio da sala enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, puxando os cabelos. Sim eu ia enlouquecer se Bella não me desse uma noticia.

Sentia-me apavorado, puro medo. Medo dele conseguir convencer ela de que era melhor do que eu, de alguma maneira. E se ela quisesse dar uma chance a ele? _Droga isso não ta ajudando._

Peguei meu celular, e disquei o número do Emmett, eu precisava desabafar com alguém.

— _Fala grande Ed._ – ele atendeu com o apelido que eu mais odiava, porém não me importei e despejei tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Eu não tinha a quem me segurar, mas meu amigo poderia me ajudar nesse momento.

— _Não fique assim Edward, conheço… ou melhor, conhecemos muito bem a Bella, ela não é desse tipo._

— Que tipo Emmett?

— _De ficar com alguém sem amar, se fosse assim ela teria ficado com o Jacob durante todos esses anos. Acorda Edward ela te ama a anos. Se não amasse não teria voltado com você depois do que aconteceu, não teria te dado uma chance, não se sentiria tão abalada com a sua presença… O cara foi amigo dela durante anos, é bem óbvio que ela queira tirar satisfação de uma vez._

— Mas mesmo assim...

— _Você só está com aquele temor de perder ela novamente, eu sei, acho que ficaria da mesma forma se fosse comigo. Mas confie no sentimento de Bella por você, ela vai voltar e tudo vai estar resolvido._

— Eu pensei em pedir ela em casamento, não posso viver sem ela nenhum segundo Emmett, por isso ainda não voltei.

— _Então pede._

— Hoje não seria um bom momento, ela vai voltar arrasada, igual como foi quando ele disse que a amava.

— _Espere as coisas se resolverem, e faça algo especial. Então peça, mas não enrole homem, estou esperando por esse casamento a quase quatro anos –_ ele riu e eu o acompanhei, não tão entusiasmado.

— Sem despedidas de solteiro dessa vez.

— _Com certeza_.

Me senti um pouco mais relaxado, mas eu precisava ter Bella ao meu lado dizendo que tudo estava bem para ter essa certeza.

.

.

**Bella PDV**

Quando me separei do abraço continuei segurando suas mãos. Ele não tinha forçado nada, e eu comecei a entender que tudo foi uma loucura de amor, um tanto que cruel.

— Eu quero minha demissão – murmurei. – Não posso continuar aqui, minha vida não é essa Dean.

— Eu sei – ele respondeu alisando meus dedos com os seus. – É bem justo que queira ficar longe de mim.

— Não é bem isso, ou só isso. Eu não pertenço a essa cidade Dean, meu lugar é em Los Angeles, com meus amigos de faculdade, meus pais _postiços. _Carlisle e Esme são ótimos para mim. Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Jacob são como meus irmãos, e tem Rose agora, a namorada de Emmett. E tem Edward, ele é simplesmente a minha vida – era difícil falar que você ama outra pessoa para alguém que diz lhe amar.

Ele assentiu e soltou minhas mãos.

— Você vai me perdoar? – perguntou fazendo uma careta triste.

— Sim – sorri fracamente. – Não posso dizer que vou esquecer, mas eu perdoo. Eu quero que você seja muito, muito feliz Dean. Você realmente merece ser feliz.

— Eu vou tentar – mais alguns minutos de silêncio. – O que vou fazer sem você aqui? Foi a melhor secretaria que eu tive em anos.

Sorri balançando a cabeça.

— Você consegue alguém para te ajudar – suspirei. – Tenho que ir para casa, Edward deve estar a ponto de ter um colapso nervoso – me afastei pegando minha bolsa e depois olhando para ele.

— Isso vai ser um adeus? – perguntou encostado na sua mesa.

— Sim, pelo menos por agora. Quem sabe um dia, nos topamos por ai.

— Quem sabe – sorriu fracamente.

— Amanhã venho resolver as coisas no departamento pessoal, mas é a última vez que vou te ver. Por agora.

— Tudo bem… se cuida Bella.

— Você também Dean. Adeus – abri a porta e ele sussurrou sem que eu olhasse para trás.

— Adeus.

Fechei a porta e quase senti tudo desmoronar de novo. Eu tinha que ser forte, pelo menos até chegar em casa.

.

.

**Edward PDV**

Quando o barulho da chave na porta encheu o ambiente eu praticamente saltei do sofá, segurando Bella quando abriu a porta.

Ela me apertou com força também, enquanto eu respirava uma e outra vez em seus cabelos.

_Como eu tive medo de perder isso._

— Você está bem? – eu disse afastando-me um pouco e colocando minhas mãos no seu rosto.

— Um pouco, preciso de um banho, e da minha cama – ela fungou no seu choro.

— Vem, vou preparar um banho para você – a levei para o banheiro, colocando-a sentada em cima da bancada do banheiro.

A banheira começou a encher, e coloquei alguns sais para ela. Bella chorava copiosamente, e sabia que estava a beira de uma quebra. Bella ficou em pé com minha ajuda, e tirei suas roupas com carinho, depois fechei a torneira da banheira, e a coloquei na água de temperatura relaxante.

Cantarolei para ela, enquanto a ajudava a tomar banho. Fiz círculos calmantes em seus pulsos e ela estava parando de chorar. Estava doendo ver ela assim tão _destruída._ Imaginei como ela teria ficado a três anos atrás, e tremi com esse pensamento.

Quando a água começou a esfriar, a ajudei a sair, colocando-a em um roupão, e depois a levei para a sua cama.

Peguei algumas peças de roupas para ela, e colocou mecanicamente, depois deitou e eu fui ficar ao seu lado. Ela não queria conversar agora, e eu estava respeitando isso.

Pouco tempo depois ela dormiu, estava tentando proteger sua mente de tanta decepção, e me permiti relaxar mais, apenas alisando seu braço, e acabei dormindo também.

Quando acordei Bella ainda estava adormecida, e já passava das sete da noite. Resolvi pedir alguma coisa para jantar, não queria sair do lado dela. Peguei o telefone e pedi comida chinesa, avisei na portaria, assim deixaria o entregador subir sem problemas.

Acariciei os cabelos dela, com vontade de poder ter uma forma de arrancar dela a dor do seu coração. Ela remexeu-se e depois começou a abrir os olhos. Eles estavam um pouco inchados, mas nada que tirava sua beleza.

— Que horas são? – perguntou com a voz rouca.

— Sete e meia, e nosso jantar já deve estar chegando.

— O que você pediu? – ela arrastou-se para mais perto de mim, colocando sua cabeça no meu ombro.

— Chinês. Carne com batata imperial – beijei sua testa.

— Hum, bom muito bom – suspirou e apertou-se mais em mim. – Eu sei que você vai querer saber o que conversamos, mas posso dizer que eu não posso e nem consigo ficar com alguém que não seja você. E pedi demissão.

— Se você acha que foi o melhor.

— Era o certo Edward. Mesmo que ele tivesse suas razoes, que o levaram a fazer coisas assim, eu simplesmente não podia continuar perto dele. Perdi a confiança, o sentimento de amizade, e não podia me machucar mais e machucar ele de alguma forma.

A campainha tocou, e levantei da cama para buscar nosso jantar. Rapidamente voltei para o quarto, e ela sentou sorrindo.

— Nhami nhami – ela brincou. Sorri para ela e sentei ao seu lado, para jantarmos.

Bella deixou novamente o assunto escondido dentro dela, e não falou mais de nada. Era melhor deixar assim por enquanto, e saber que ela tinha pedido demissão me dava mais esperanças de que ela pudesse voltar comigo para Los Angeles.

E ser a _minha _esposa.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Takin' Back My Love**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, apenas a história.

**Sinopse:** Uma traição no dia do seu casamento, faz Bella mudar de vida. Três anos depois, ela resolve voltar para uma ocasião especial, mas será que Bella está pronta para enfrentar o seu passado, Edward Cullen?

* * *

**Música do Capítulo: **_I'm Crazy For This Girl - Lifehouse_

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Bella PDV**

À volta para Los Angeles apenas reforçava em mim o fato de que Miami nunca foi o meu lugar. Aqui eu tinha todas as pessoas importantes para mim, desde melhor amiga até o amor da minha vida.

Edward estava tão radiante com tudo isso, que parecia ter em torno dele uma _luz_ de felicidade. Ele passou exatos dois dias me convencendo de ir morar no seu apartamento. Para mim estava sendo um passo muito grande, mas qual seria a diferença do que estávamos passando em Miami com ele no meu apartamento?

Acabei cedendo ao seu pedido e agora dividia o apartamento com ele. Não teria coragem de voltar ao nosso antigo apartamento, mesmo que Edward o tivesse mantido. Se estávamos começando de novo, teria que ser diferente.

Ele tinha saído para resolver coisas pendentes no restaurante, apesar de hoje ser segunda e ele não abrir. Edward sempre tirava esse dia para repor mercadorias, ver o melhor da semana, já que era um dia quase sem movimento.

Então aproveitei esse tempo para organizar as minhas coisas (que não eram muitas) no apartamento. Eu gostava desse lugar, tinha o cheiro de Edward em todo o canto, o que me fazia sorrir para as paredes. Quando estava terminando de colocar algumas roupas no closet, a campainha tocou. Debati entre atender ou não, mas achei melhor sim.

Mas no momento que abri decidi que não tinha sido uma boa ideia.

**~:~**

**Edward PDV**

Hoje seria o grande dia.

Tudo teria que ser da forma como imaginei, e estava fazendo o possível para isso. Comprei tudo para um jantar romântico, iria diminuir as luzes, e seria um jantar a luz de velas no meio do restaurante.

Tinha passado os últimos dias ensaiando tudo em minha mente, tudo teria que sair as forma mais incrível possível. Eu sentia que Bella ainda tinha medo, o medo que eu a enganasse novamente, mas sei que não seria capaz disso. Já a perdi uma vez, não faria isso novamente com a mulher que amo.

O prato principal era Capellini com Camarões ao Chardonnay um prato italiano que eu vim aprimorando a um tempo, desde que estava em Miami pensei em cada um dos ingredientes e no que poderia ficar bom. Eu esperava que tudo saísse como eu planejei.

Uma mesa estava no meio do restaurante, coloquei as velas decorativas fazendo um caminho pelo chão* desde a entrada até a mesa. Na mesa coloquei flores e mais velas para iluminar. Sorri para mim mesmo, me sentindo um adolescente.

Na cozinha eu já tinha deixado tudo preparado para começar a fazer o prato, coloquei meu iPod em uma base e deixei os acordes de True Love Way do Kings of Leon preencher o ambiente.

Olhei no relógio que marcava cinco da tarde. Estava na hora de terminar os preparativos para a noite perfeita.

**~:~**

**Bella PDV**

Tive que me segurar firme na porta para não cair. Era _ela._ Procurei forças dentro de mim para falar.

— Oi. O que deseja? – ela me olhava em reconhecimento. Um pequeno sorriso brotou em seus lábios.

— Oi, eu gostaria de falar com o Edward, ele está?

— Não. Ele saiu – arrumei minha postura não me deixando vulnerável, não sabia o que ela queria com ele.

— Certo, eu posso falar com você um momento?

— Claro – afastei-me da porta deixando que ela entrasse. Respirei fundo enquanto a fechava e caminhava para a sala. Ela sentou em um sofá e eu na poltrona.

— Antes de tudo, eu sou a Lauren, e sempre quis falar algumas coisas com você. Coisas que Edward não contaria.

Um tremor percorreu minha coluna, o que ela queria me falar?

— Tudo bem Lauren, creio que você já saiba meu nome, em todo caso é Isabella. Prossiga, sou toda ouvidos – ela respirou fundo e me olhou.

— Você sabe boa parte de toda a história, ou com certeza não estaria aqui. No dia que eu conheci o Edward, eu estava completamente alta, tinha terminado um namoro e tudo aconteceu sem que eu tivesse completa consciência da situação. Quando você saiu daquele quarto, eu me senti a mulher mais suja do mundo por ter destruído um casal, pedi para Edward conversar com você, se fosse necessário eu também falava, mas então você foi embora. Não vou enrolar sobre isso, mas eu realmente fiquei amiga do Edward, e acabei voltando com meu namorado. Eu me sentia ainda pior cada vez que o via triste lembrando de você, cada vez que ele chorava, sim ele chorava bastante, por saudade. Eu entendo o seu lado, não é qualquer mulher que se dispõe a conversar sobre o que viu no dia que era para ser o seu casamento, mas fique certa de que nunca mais tive nada com ele, Edward se tornou quase como um irmão para mim, apesar de que nos últimos tempos nos afastamos por causa do meu trabalho. Você entende tudo isso Isabella? Nunca foi por mal.

Pisquei algumas vezes pela quantidade de informação recebida, boa parte eu sabia pelo Edward, mas ouvir o outro lado da historia era completamente diferente.

— Entendo sim Lauren. Eu sabia sim boa parte da história, mas ouvir de você é diferente, parece que completa uma parte das minhas duvidas que ainda voavam em minha mente.

— Eu imagino. E outra coisa Isabella, conhecendo o Edward eu sei que ele vai tentar de novo com você. Vai querer se casar, e não o deixe. Edward é um homem lindo por dentro e por fora, e se ele te esperou por três anos, é porque realmente te ama. Sei que você pode estar insegura ainda, mas de essa oportunidade a ele sim?

— Bem… eu ainda sou bem insegura com isso de casar sim, mas nas ultimas semanas passamos por algumas coisas, e quem sabe eu realmente aceite isso. Se ele pedir claro.

— Eu tenho um sentido feminino me dizendo que vai sim – ela sorriu e abriu sua bolsa tirando um envelope dourado. – Esse é meu convite de casamento, eu vim entregar para o Edward, vou casar em um mês, e gostaria que os dois fossem. Tem convites individuais e se forem só me ligar que eu confirmo na lista e tudo.

— Claro – respondi pegando o envelope. – Talvez eu vá sim.

— Por favor, vai ser importante – ela suspirou. – Agora eu tenho que ir, organizar coisas do casamento, entregar outros convites – ela se levantou e eu a acompanhei. – Foi um prazer conversar com você Bella, espero que tudo de certo para vocês dois agora.

— Obrigada – a acompanhei até a porta, e antes de sair me deu um rápido abraço.

— Espero nos encontremos em breve Bella – ela acenou indo e eu só retribui. Fechei a porta deixando meu corpo cair contra ele. Sorri comigo mesma pensando nas palavras dela sobre casamento.

Antes que eu pudesse me aprofundar nos pensamentos o telefone da casa tocou.

— Alo? – atendi colocando o envelope em cima da mesa de centro.

— _Oi amor –_ _Edward_.

— Edward, você esta demorando. O que aconteceu?

— _Bella, eu preciso que você faça algumas coisas que eu vou pedir sim?_

— Claro. O que é?

— _Coloque um belo vestido, se arrume e fique perfeita como sempre, e vem me encontrar no restaurante, vamos jantar na casa dos meus pais._

— Sério? Mas você não vem se trocar?

— _Não. Tenho muita coisa pendente aqui, e eu me arrumo por aqui mesmo. Tenho roupa aqui, e não será problema. _

— Ta, tudo bem, mas quando você quer que eu chegue ai?

— _Daqui quarenta minutos. Trinta para você se arrumar, e dez para chegar aqui, pode chamar um táxi. Tem uma chave do restaurante no meu quarto, está na cômoda, pegue também, eu vou estar no escritório, assim será mais fácil._

— Ok, vou me arrumar então. Eu te amo.

— _Eu te amo também meu amor, te vejo em breve._

Então ele desligou. Dei de ombros achando tudo isso bem estranho e fui me arrumar.

O que será que ele estava aprontando?

**~xx~**

Quando terminei de me arrumar, o porteiro avisou do táxi e desci. Alguma coisa estava me corroendo dizendo que algo estava errado, mas não de um modo ruim. Era uma espécie de ansiedade com premonição de uma coisa boa.

Exatamente dez minutos depois o táxi parou na frente do restaurante, paguei e subi as escadas para a porta do restaurante. Pelo vidro fume da porta, eu via alguns focos de luz do lado de dentro. Peguei a chave que ele me pediu e destranquei a porta.

Eu juro que se eu não estivesse segurando na maçaneta eu teria caído.

As luzes estavam baixas e todo o lugar tinha velas, o chão tinha um caminho que levava até uma mesa que também tinha algumas velas, o som baixo e calmo era de You belong to me do Lifehouse. Sorri para o cenário e fechei a porta atrás de mim, passando novamente a chave. Eu não via Edward por nenhuma parte, mas o aroma de comida estava no ar.

_Jantar na casa dos pais, aham._

— Edward – consegui achar minha voz.

A porta do escritório abriu e um Edward completamente elegante saiu de lá. Eu ofeguei com a visão, junto com o seu sorriso torto, senti minhas pernas virando mingau. Ele caminhou em minha direção, e era a pura visão de um _deus grego_. Seu sorriso não mudou até que ele estava na minha frente segurando minha mão e dando um beijo nela.

— Seja bem vinda _mia Bella_. Tudo isso é para você meu amor, espero que desfrute.

— Ah Edward, esta tudo perfeito – Coloquei minha mão em seu rosto. – Tudo o que você faz fica perfeito.

Ele se inclinou e seus lábios pousaram nos meus levemente, apenas o suficiente para sentir o calor deles.

— Venha, sente-se e vou servir o nosso jantar – ele me levou pelo caminho das velas e puxou uma das cadeiras para mim. Sentei e lhe agradeci. Ele saiu rumo à cozinha e fiquei observando os detalhes. Tinha algumas orquídeas na mesa, que estava iluminadas pelas flores, sorri tocando em uma, e aproveitando a música. Ao lado observei que tinha uma garrafa de vinho, perfeita para pegar e colocar sem atrapalhar algo em cima da mesa.

Escutei os passos de Edward, e o vi carregando uma travessa média com toda a habilidade de um chefe, como se fosse à coisa mais simples do mundo. Colocou no centro da mesa, e sorriu enquanto sentava no seu lugar.

— O que temos aqui? – perguntei apreciando o aroma delicioso.

— Capellini com Camarões ao Chardonnay. Eu aprimorei a receita com um toque meu, e espero que você goste.

— Hum... deve estar delicioso – Edward pegou a garrafa de vinho e nos serviu.

— Agora só apreciarmos, sirva-se primeiro – e ele sempre agia como um perfeito cavalheiro.

A música tinha mudado para _Falling In__._

Os olhos de Edward estavam mais brilhantes por causa das velas, e ele parecia ainda mais perfeito. A ansiedade estava se mexendo em mim, e percebi que algo grande estava por vir.

~:~

**Edward PDV**

_Estou uma pilha de nervos e de medo._

Não sabia como Bella iria reagir ao pedido, mas até o momento ela tinha reagido bem à surpresa. Ela estava radiante, conversando, e rindo. Apreciando de tudo que eu tinha feito para ela. De sobremesa eu tinha preparado uma torta alemã, que ela comeu feliz.

— Edward, estava tudo tão delicioso. Acho que engordei uns três quilos – ela riu e eu acompanhei seu riso.

— Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

— Impossível não gostar.

Era à hora e eu não podia mais enrolar. Segurei a caixa que estava no meu bolso e tirei de lá segurando embaixo da mesa.

— Bella, eu queria lhe falar algo.

— Certo, pode falar – ela deixou a taça de água de lado.

Levantei do meu lugar, e fui até ela, ajoelhando ao lado da sua cadeira. Seus olhos abriram como pratos e ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Minha mão estava nas minhas costas segurando a caixa. Olhei nos seus lindos olhos castanhos, que estavam refletindo as luzes das velas.

— Isabella Marie Swan. Desde a primeira vez que eu te vi, eu sabia que não teria outra mulher em minha vida, e cada vez que você entrava em meu coração essa certeza só aumentava. Eu infelizmente te perdi uma vez, e paguei por isso durante três longos anos, onde me consumi em minha própria culpa. Hoje por um enorme milagre, você aceitou estar comigo novamente, e não posso te deixar escapar. – respirei e coloquei a caixa na minha frente, abrindo e revelando um lindo anel. Ela ofegou e levou as mãos ao lábios, seus olhos estavam marejados. – Eu tenho mais do que a certeza que quero você ao meu lado como minha esposa, como a Isabella Cullen. Então agora depende de você amor. Bella você me daria à imensa honra de se casar comigo?

As lágrimas caíram de seus olhos enquanto ela sorria.

— Sim – sua voz saiu como um fio, mas firme. Senti a alegria tomar conta de mim, enquanto eu retirava o anel da caixa e colocava em seu dedo, dando um beijo ali logo em seguida. Levantei e a levei comigo, para poder tomar seu rosto entre minhas mãos, e cobrir seus lábios com os meus, em um beijo que selava o que seriamos de hoje em diante.

_Um do outro, pelo resto da eternidade._


	17. Capítulo 16

**Takin' Back My Love**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, apenas a história.

**Sinopse:** Uma traição no dia do seu casamento, faz Bella mudar de vida. Três anos depois, ela resolve voltar para uma ocasião especial, mas será que Bella está pronta para enfrentar o seu passado, Edward Cullen?

* * *

******Música do Capítulo:** _Love To Love - Backstreet Boys_

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

_**Fevereiro 2011**_

**Bella PDV**

Hoje era o grande dia.

E diferente de quatro anos atrás, não tivemos nenhuma despedida de solteiro que envolvia bebidas fora de casa. Edward passou a noite se divertindo com Emmett, Jasper, Mike, Carlisle e Jacob junto com um XBox. Jogaram no andar debaixo da casa dos Cullens, enquanto eu, Alice, Rosalie, Leah e Esme estávamos no quarto que foi de Alice abrindo inúmeros presentes, digamos, que iriam _apimentar_ minha relação com Edward.

Vários acessórios, óleos, cremes, e muita, muita lingerie, estavam espalhadas pela cama, enquanto bebíamos _Flying Violet_, é uma bebida com vodka de uva, xarope de violetas, e vinho chardonnay. Na verdade Alice não estava bebendo, já que sua gravidez não permitia. Sim a pequena estava grávida de 6 meses e estava radiante, pois teria uma menina como sempre sonhou.

_Pobre Jasper ia ficar de cabelos brancos rapidamente._

Eu tinha guardado todos os presentes em casa de forma que Edward não visse. Passamos à noite abraçados e sem nada sexual, iríamos deixar para a nossa noite de núpcias.

Agora eu estava longe dele, em um SPA de Los Angeles, rodeada de mulheres que mexiam aqui e ali em mim, e de uma Alice grávida e mandona. Mas eu estava feliz. Estava no dia do meu casamento e tudo dando certo. Não me incomodava de ter meus fios de cabelos puxados para um penteado, e nem das minhas mãos e pés sendo cuidadas por quatro mulheres diferentes. Eu só conseguia sorrir e concordar com a Alice em tudo, pois daqui a 12 horas eu já seria a Senhora Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Edward PDV**

Eu estava mais nervoso do que um homem em dia de julgamento.

Finalmente o grande dia tinha chegado, esses seis meses de espera pareceram uma eternidade. Eu não via a hora de Bella se tornar minha esposa, pelo resto de nossos dias. Imaginei esse dia durante anos e finalmente tudo iria dar certo.

As garotas tinham arrastado Bella às 8 da manhã para um SPA e eu estava fazendo os últimos arranjos no quarto do hotel que iríamos ficar. Eu não ia passar o noite de núpcias em meu apartamento, tinha que ser um lugar diferente e especial. Depois de muito pesquisar e com a ajuda da minha querida irmã, escolhi o Hyatt Regency Century Plaza, tinha uma bela vista e na parte da manhã poderíamos aproveitar algumas horas antes de pegar nosso vôo para Veneza.

Durante dois meses me encarreguei de todos os arranjos para a lua de mel, apenas pedindo a opinião de Bella sobre a cidade, mas o resto eu organizei. O hotel era encantador, pelo menos por fotos, a vista da cidade era linda, e eu teria três semanas para aproveitar cada canto daquela cidade com a _minha_ Bella Swan futura Cullen.

Suspirei feliz quando a campainha tocou. Eu já sabia quem eram, Alice tinha mandado Jasper e Emmett para me vigiar durante todo o dia até a hora do casamento, simplesmente porque eu não podia ligar para Bella. Abri a porta e lá estavam os dois.

— O grande dia hein Edward, finalmente – Jasper disse dando um soco de brincadeira no meu ombro.

— É cara todo o sofrimento acabou, agora você vai prender Bellinha em você ou é ao contrário – Emmett riu e eu não evitei a minha risada negando com a cabeça.

— Vocês são terríveis. Eu vou pegar o meu terno no quarto e podemos ir para a casa dos meus pais – avisei a eles enquanto ia ao quarto pegar o terno e a caixa com o sapato. Eles me ajudaram a carregar enquanto eu fechava a porta do apartamento.

O casamento seria na casa dos meus pais, o lugar era amplo e a Senhora Esme fez questão de que fosse assim. Não iríamos ter muitos convidados, e eu iria ajudar a terminar de organizar tudo, e realmente não iria ver Bella até o momento do casamento, já que ela iria se arrumar no tal Spa junto com Alice, Rose e Leah.

Quando cheguei na casa, Jacob e meu pai já estavam lá fazendo todo o trabalho braçal que minha mãe mandava. Eu subi para o meu antigo quarto, sem poder levar celular ou qualquer coisa parecida. Coloquei a roupa sobre a cama e a caixa do sapato ao lado. Olhei ao redor observando alguns poucos quadros restantes. Algumas fotografias de Bella comigo e outras com Alice.

Eu mal podia acreditar, tudo estava se tornando realidade. E em algumas horas tudo ia começar.

— Vocês deviam trabalhar com organização de casamentos — minha mãe sorriu quando eu e os rapazes terminamos o trabalho que ela tinha mandado que nós fizéssemos.

— Eu acho que devíamos ter contratado uma organização — Esme rolou os olhos.

— Você sabe que Bella não queria nada disso, e eu me prontifiquei a ajudar. E é o seu casamento Edward não reclame.

— Eu estava só brincando mãe – encolhi os ombros. – Eu gostei de ajudar, e ver tudo pronto assim, me deixa ansioso.

— E eu achei linda essa escolha de marrom e verde, combinando a cor dos olhos de vocês dois.

— Coisas da Bella mãe… coisas da Bella – sorri imaginando o que ela estaria fazendo agora.

— Você faz tudo por ela. E o buffett está incrível Edward, sua equipe é maravilhosa.

— Sim... eu queria poder ter cuidado do buffett hoje pessoalmente, mas confio nos meus funcionários e eles vão fazer tudo certo.

— Sim. Agora vai pro seu quarto, tome um banho e se arrume. Faltam duas horas para o casamento, e os convidados chegam pelo menos uns 45 minutos antes.

— Certo mãe, obrigado por tudo – dei um beijo na testa dela

Fui para a casa e direto ao meu quarto, olhei minha roupa em cima da cama e sorri sabendo que agora nada iria atrapalhar.

* * *

**Bella PDV**

Apesar de ainda estarmos no inverno, o clima hoje estava agradável, para um casamento à noite. O sol se fez presente durante todo o dia, o que me aliviou muito. Eu estava com medo de que o clima estragasse tudo, mas não aconteceu. Eu ia para a última parte do relaxamento no spa, depois era arrumar o cabelo e maquiagem.

As pétalas flutuavam na banheira, e suspirei de antecipação. Tirei meu roupão entrando nela, a água quente rodeando meu corpo e me deixando relaxada a cada segundo.

Logo mais eu estaria casada, eu seria a senhora Edward Cullen, e seria para sempre. Um sorriso se moldou em meus lábios e eu sabia que nada nessa vida me faria mais feliz.

Toda a minha vida eu tinha aquele pedaço que precisava ser completado, e o meu Edward era o único que se encaixava. Nada agora poderia mudar isso.

Fechei os olhos e me permiti equilibrar minhas energias antes de ir para uma parte mais complicada, tendo mulheres mexendo nos meus cabelos, Alice falando e falando... ri baixinho e continuei meu banho.

Trinta minutos depois sai enrolada no meu roupão, e fui até onde estavam me esperando para arrumar meu cabelo. Alice não ficou muito tempo, apenas o suficiente para dar umas orientações sobre o penteado e da maquiagem, antes de sair para se arrumar.

Depois que tudo estava feito, uma das funcionarias do spa me ajudaram a colocar o vestido e fiquei sozinha no meu quarto, coloquei os brincos e meu colar. Sorri para o meu reflexo. Agora faltava pouco.

O sol já estava se pondo quando Alice apareceu na porta do meu quarto no Spa. Com um vestido que ia até os seus pés, de sapatilhas e sua linda barriga de grávida.

— Oh Bella você está tão linda – ela sorriu enquanto se aproximou de mim. – Estou tão feliz que esse dia finalmente tenha chegado. Você e Edward merecem toda a felicidade.

— Obrigada Ali. Eu cheguei um dia a imaginar que isso nunca seria possível, mas então estou aqui há pouco menos de uma hora do meu casamento.

— Sim – ela passou a mão por uma mecha solta do meu cabelo. Vocês sofreram muito, mas de alguma maneira foi necessário. – Suspirou. – Agora fique na espera, vou ver se Rose e Leah estão prontas. E daqui a pouco saímos.

Ela sumiu pela porta com seu vestido voando. Suspirei contendo a vontade de mexer no meu rosto e morder os lábios, peguei meu buquê e sentei na pequena cama do quarto.

Agora era só esperar.

* * *

**Edward PDV**

Se eu estava nervoso mais cedo, nada se comparava com o agora.

Os convidados tinham chegado, e estavam em seus lugares, já eu estava quase pulando de ansiedade. Jasper, Emmett e Jacob já tinham tentado me acalmar, mas era quase impossível.

Quando você tem um casamento cancelado uma vez, é mais do que normal ter medo de que as coisas vão pelo ralo novamente. Faltava menos de 1 hora e meia para o sol se pôr, e esse era o tempo que iríamos usar para a cerimônia e o começo da festa. Eu estava quase roendo as unhas quando Jasper me cutucou.

— Sua noiva chegou e não coma suas unhas – sussurrou e eu arrumei minha postura. Vi Leah chegando, já que ela não iria entrar com Bella. Minha mãe veio para o meu lado e passou a mão pelo meu braço, dando-me um sorriso de encorajamento, e eu tentei sorrir, mas acho que saiu como uma careta.

Respirei fundo quando A Marcha do Principe da Dinamarca começou a tocar. Bella nunca quis a tradicional marcha nupcial, e eu nunca tive nenhum problema com isso. Primeiro vieram Jacob e Alice, os padrinhos de Bella, logo vieram Emmett e Rosalie, os meus padrinhos.

E então eu a vi. Em seu vestido branco tomara que caia, com um penteado alto que realçava o seu rosto, com um brilho nos olhos e um sorriso que me tirou o fôlego. E eu sorri, de verdade, com a emoção de vê-la tão feliz por se casar comigo, pois depois de tantos anos, iríamos finalmente realizar nosso sonho.

Quando ela chegou ao meu lado, tomei a sua mão que meu pai segurava, e dei um leve beijo nela. Todo o meu nervosismo se foi no momento que seus belos olhos castanhos chocolate brilharam tão perto dos meus, e eu tive toda a certeza de que aquele era o meu lugar.

Durante toda a cerimônia segurei a mão de Bella, não queria largá-la nunca mais. Fizemos os votos tradicionais, falamos o famoso 'sim' e trocamos alianças. Ela era agora a Senhora Isabella Cullen, como deveria ter sido a nos. No beijo que trocamos no final da cerimônia, foi mais do que o 'sim' e todo o resto, ali sim estávamos selando o compromisso eterno.

Recebemos abraços e desejo de felicidade vindo de todos, e em nenhum momento eu consegui largar a mão dela, o que tornava até meio difícil um abraço. Quando todos tinham terminado, se reuniram no local reservado para o jantar, onde nossos amigos e meus pais fizeram brindes de felicidade a nós. Se eu disser que ouvi algo seria mentira.

Depois do jantar que não era pesado para que os convidados pudessem desfrutar da festa, eu consegui afastar Bella de todos. Sentamos em uma parte isolada do jardim, observando os convidados ao longe. A festa tinha acabado de começar, mas nós precisávamos de alguns minutos. Eu era agora o homem completo, e tinha a mais incrível das mulheres comigo.

— Edward… – Bella me chamou baixinho tocando seu nariz no meu e sorrindo. – Obrigada por me fazer à mulher mais feliz do mundo – tracei a linha do seu rosto com calma com os nós dos meus dedos.

— Obrigado você, por me dar outra oportunidade, por me amar durante todos esses anos Bella. Eu não poderia me imaginar casando com outra pessoa, só com você meu amor.

— Eu jamais poderia ficar com alguém Edward, quando desde sempre você ocupa meu coração – seus olhos brilhavam e cintilavam pelas lágrimas, enquanto as primeiras caíram.

— Shii… _Amore mio non piangere. __Ti amo _– sussurrei tomando seus lábios nos meus, dando-lhe a certeza de que agora nossa vida era pura felicidade.

Sequei suas lágrimas com a ponta dos meus dedos, não borrando sua maquiagem. Alice iria me matar se isso acontecesse.

— Agora venha, vamos ter a nossa valsa. – a ajudei a levantar, e fomos até o centro da pista de dança para o nosso momento. O Dj já estava com tudo pronto e Sangue Vienense começou a tocar. Começamos a deslizar suavemente pela pista, sem tirar os olhos um do outro.

Essa mulher incrível agora era minha por toda a eternidade, e sim, era difícil de acreditar.

* * *

**Bella PDV**

Depois da nossa valsa, Rose me ajudou a trocar de vestido no antigo quarto de Alice. O meu era lindo, mas era impossível dançar confortavelmente com aquilo.

— Você está tão radiante Bella – ela comentou enquanto me ajudava a tirar o grande vestido sem que ele amarrotasse.

— É tão incrível Rose, estar casada com quem ama – suspirei. – E logo será a sua vez e a de Emmett.

— Eu mal posso esperar – ela sorriu. – Aqui está o vestido – pegou um vestido, e me entregou. Eu mesma não tinha visto antes, foi escolha de Alice.

— Alice queria que eu me sentisse confortável e me compra um vestido que gruda em todo o meu corpo, _perfeito_ – bufei enquanto terminava de colocar o vestido. Rosalie riu e me ajudou a desfazer o penteado, agora meu cabelo caia livre pelos meus ombros.

Britney Spears — Selfish

Voltamos para o jardim, encontrei Edward com nossos amigos. Beijei-o rapidamente, antes de puxá-lo para a pista.

— E esse seu vestido... não deixa nada para a minha imaginação – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu ri.

— Culpe a sua irmã ela que escolheu.

— Hum... não vou culpar... vou agradecer – ele apertou minha cintura em seu corpo.

O sol tinha acabado de se pôr, as luzes foram acesas, e a maioria dos convidados estavam dançando. Coloquei meus braços em torno do pescoço de Edward, e o beijava enquanto dançávamos, era a nossa noite e devíamos aproveitar ao máximo.

— Eu amo você – seus lábios tocavam minha orelha me fazendo arrepiar.

— Eu também amo você – respondi apertando mais meu braços em torno dele. – Para sempre.

Depois de algumas danças fomos cortamos o bolo, e depois eu joguei meu buquê, que caiu nas mãos de Leah. Edward tirou uma tira de lingerie que estava no meu calcanhar, e jogou para Jacob. Rimos dos dois, que se conheciam a pouco tempo, mas que eu sabia que o caminho deles seria o casamento.

Logo estávamos nos despedindo dos nossos amigos e família, já que Edward mantinha um mistério sobre onde iríamos passar a noite de núpcias e a lua de mel, o que me deixava sem opções de fazer mala e todo o resto que ficou nas mãos de Alice. Entramos no carro de Edward e ele seguiu para o lugar onde íamos ficar.

Durante o caminho tentei tirar algo dele, que só riu e disse que eu logo ia saber. Alguns minutos de insistência depois ele parou em frente ao Hyatt Century Plaza e acho que nesse momento meu queixo caiu.

— Isso é sério Edward? – perguntei incrédula enquanto o manobrista ajudava Edward a pegar as nossas malas e levava o carro.

— Sim, muito sério – ele deu um beijo na minha cabeça – Agora vamos fazer nosso check-in e aproveitar nossa noite.

Fizemos o check-in e logo fomos para o nosso quarto. Ele era enorme, com uma bela vista de Los Angeles, mas agora eu não queria olhar a cidade, e também não me importava com a champagne que estava em cima da mesa do quarto, eu só queria Edward, comigo e logo.

Quando ele deixou as malas no canto e estava indo pegar o champagne eu o parei, enrolando minha mão em sua gravata e o puxando para mais perto da cama. Suas mãos foram para a minha cintura, e quando caímos na cama, eu soltei sua gravata colocando meus dedos em seus cabelos.

Nossas bocas juntas estavam travando uma batalha, enquanto ele procurava o zíper do meu vestido super justo, e eu tirava a sua gravata, logo começando a abrir os botões da sua camisa. Quando terminei de abrir, passei minhas palmas por seu peito até sua barriga, apertando a pele com a ponta dos meus dedos, o que fez com que ele grunhisse na minha boca.

Ele conseguiu achar o zíper, e me levantei um pouco para que ele tirasse o meu vestido, e ele aproveitou para tirar sua camisa. O que eu mais desejei durante todo o dia, além de me tornar sua esposa, foi poder sentir sua pele quente contra a minha. A qual me fez suspirar de prazer apenas com o seu toque.

Seus lábios estavam em meu pescoço, e eu suspirava seu nome e gemia com o sentimento de sua boca explorando a minha pele exposta. Edward abriu o fecho do meu situa e tirou eles pelos meus braços, mordiscando meus mamilos e apertando meus seios com as mãos. Eu podia dizer que estava no paraíso. _O meu paraíso._

Ele desceu pela minha barriga, chegando na minha calcinha, a qual tirou com os dentes e deslizou pelas minhas pernas. Gemi quando seus dedos entraram em mim, e ele colocou sua boca na minha me fazendo gemer em sua boca. O movimento dos seus dedos me levaram ao clímax em alguns minutos, e eu mal podia esperar para o ter completamente dentro de mim.

Empurrei ele na cama, e tirei seu cinto, depois a sua calça junto com a boxer foram ao chão. Espalmei seu peito, descendo meus lábios para o seu pescoço onde mordisquei sua pele deliciosa e senti seu peito estremecer debaixo das minhas mãos. Aos poucos o fiz entrar em mim, finalmente ficando completa nesse dia mais feliz da minha vida.

Soltei um gemido quando seus dedos fecharam em meu quadril, e me entreguei aos movimentos que me levariam ao extremo prazer. Nossos corpos suados e quentes deslizavam cada vez mais.

— Eu te amo Bella – Edward murmurou buscando meus lábios, aos quais entreguei a ele.

— Eu te amo Edward – sussurrei em seus lábios.

Senti aquela sensação crescer em mim, e seus dedos apertaram mais em meus quadris, enquanto o clímax me alcançava. Deitei meu corpo por cima do dele, enterrando meu rosto em seu pescoço e definitivamente desejando isso pelo resto da minha vida.


	18. Capítulo 17

**Takin' Back My Love**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, apenas a história.

**Sinopse:** Uma traição no dia do seu casamento, faz Bella mudar de vida. Três anos depois, ela resolve voltar para uma ocasião especial, mas será que Bella está pronta para enfrentar o seu passado, Edward Cullen?

* * *

**********Música do Capítulo:** _Promise This – Adele_

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**Edward PDV **

Depois de mais de 12 horas de viagem chegamos ao destino da nossa lua de mel. _Veneza._ Bella sempre fora encantada pelas cidades italianas, e Veneza não ficava para trás. Eu tinha organizado tudo com a ajuda de Alice, e iria fazer dessa lua de mel, a viagem mais inesquecível de sua vida.

Os olhos de Bella brilharam no avião quando ela descobriu o nosso destino, pois eu tinha feito de tudo para ela não descobrir ainda no aeroporto, o que tornou sua surpresa ainda mais incrível. Com um beijo longo, ela me agradeceu por fazer dela a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Eu simplesmente tentava retribuir toda a alegria que ela me dava, toda a paixão, todo o amor... Eu só queria poder mostrar que sou um pouco digno dela, pois Bella é perfeita e merecia o mundo aos seus pés.

A surpresa ainda estava pegando-a quando chegamos ao nosso hotel. _Hotel Danieli_. Seus olhos viajavam por cada detalhe do lobby, e um sorriso brincava em seus lábios, como uma criança em uma loja de brinquedos no Natal. Fiz nosso check-in com Bella segurando firme em meu braço, pois eu sabia que apesar da sua animação, ela estava cansada da viagem. Por termos chegado tão cedo, poderíamos comer algo e dormir acordando perto do horário do almoço, assim não iríamos nos atrapalhar com o fuso.

Na própria recepção eu pedi que servissem um café da manhã em nosso quarto o mais rápido que pudessem. E foi o que aconteceu, quando entramos em nossa suíte, não se passaram nem cinco minutos e entregaram o nosso pequeno café da manhã. Bella tinha se livrado das roupas da viagem e usava somente um roupão grosso e felpudo.

— É tudo tão perfeito Edward – seus olhos estavam focados na janela, com a vista para o lago. Aproximei dela, abraçando-a pelas costas e dando um beijo em sua nuca.

— Você merece o melhor. Quer tomar um banho para depois tomar café? Ou está faminta demais para isso?

— Eu estou faminta. Acho que vou comer primeiro, e depois podemos tomar um banho e dormir – ela disse inclinando sua cabeça em meu ombro. Dei um beijo em seu pescoço que estava exposto.

Na bandeja que coloquei em cima da mesa, tinha _caffè macchiato_ com croissant e geléia de amora, laranja e ameixa, e algumas frutas. Sentamos e comemos o que pudemos por causa do cansaço. Nunca é fácil comer quando se esta com sono, apesar da fome. Tomamos um banho rápido com alguns carinhos e beijos, logo nos jogamos na cama. O cansaço falando bem mais alto.

**~xx~**

Quando acordei Bella ainda estava dormindo, já passava do meio-dia, então aproveitei o tempo para ligar no serviço de quarto e pedir que buscassem a bandeja em que tomamos café, já que íamos descer para almoçar. Fiquei deitado olhando Bella adormecida, contemplando sua face em completa paz. Alisei uma mecha do seu cabelo que estava caída em seu rosto, colocando para trás. Ela sorriu em seu sono e espelhei o seu sorriso.

O serviço de quarto chegou e levantei com cuidado para não acordar Bella, entreguei a bandeja e dei uma gorjeta. Voltei para a cama deitando ao lado dela, e comecei a distribuir pequenos beijos em seu rosto para acordá-la. Ela soltou uma risadinha e um ronronar como de uma gatinha manhosa antes de abrir seus olhos lindos e brilhantes.

— Dormiu bem? – perguntei alisando seu rosto com meu polegar.

— Uhum – murmurou se aconchegando em mim.

— Vamos nos arrumar e descer para o almoço? Depois podemos dar um passeio – beijei a pontinha do seu nariz e ela sorriu.

— Isso é ótimo – ela levantou o rosto dando-me um beijo casto – Eu te amo.

— Eu te amo muito – respondi e levantamos relutantes para nos arrumar.

Quando Bella terminou de se arrumar, estava deslumbrante mesmo com uma roupa, digamos que simples. Ela estava com uma saia verde com um cinto preto e uma blusa branca lisa, um sapato de salto, um bracelete branco com dourado. Deixou os cabelos soltos, colocando um óculos escuros e uma bolsa branca. (look)

— Então, como estou? – perguntou dando uma voltinha.

— Linda, perfeita, maravilhosa, incrível... e muitos outros adjetivos que eu poderia passar o dia falando – a puxei pela cintura, dando-lhe um beijo lento e delicioso. Seus dedos finos e deliciados puxavam o cabelo da minha nuca, fazendo com que minha pele arrepiasse. Afastei dela levemente ofegante e dando um beijo em sua testa. – Vamos almoçar. Temos muito para ver hoje.

Ela assentiu e saímos do quarto para o nosso primeiro dia de lua de mel.

* * *

**Bella PDV**

O restaurante era lindo, Edward disse que à noite iríamos jantar ao ar livre no terraço, o que me pareceria incrível, ver toda a Veneza iluminada e ainda estando ao lado do meu amor. Nosso prato principal foi Fettucine à carbonara de camarão, que era como manjar dos deuses. Edward estava no céu com toda a culinária italiana aos pés.

Quando saímos Edward disse que tínhamos um passeio de Gôndola agendado, então fomos logo para o nosso passeio. Era simplesmente encantador, enquanto o gondoleiro remava, ele cantava e nada poderia ser mais perfeito.

Fechei os olhos encostando meu corpo no de Edward, apenas apreciando aquela paz. Nunca tinha sido mais feliz, e teria certeza que daqui alguns anos eu iria lembrar desses dias como os melhores da minha vida.

As horas passavam e o dia parecia não ter fim, o que era mais incrível. Quando voltamos para o hotel passava das quatro da tarde, então apreciamos um fim de tarde amando e adorando um ao outro, sussurrando juras de amor, acariciando nas partes certas, dando e recebendo prazer.

Em um momento me peguei apenas olhando para Edward, e ele fazia o mesmo comigo. Respirando. Olhando. Admirando. Sorrindo. Amando sem palavras. Seus dedos passeavam pela minha coluna como uma pluma, seus olhos verdes eram como a porta para sua alma, seu sorriso torto era o combustível para o meu coração acelerar e seu cabelo era onde minhas mãos estavam, acariciando sem parar.

— Eu não me imaginava assim com você – soltei quebrando o silêncio. – Não depois de anos longe. Eu lembrava de cada detalhe seu – soltei seu cabelo e tracei suas feições com a ponta dos meus dedos. – E doía pensar na minha realidade, que eu não teria mais você.

— Shhh – ele murmurou segurando meu rosto em concha – O que importa é que estamos juntos agora. E vai ser para sempre meu amor – seus lábios cobriram os meus, selando sua promessa e iniciando outra sessão de amor.

Seus dedos apertavam meus seios suavemente. Minhas pernas o envolviam com força e vontade. Seu corpo completava o meu. Meus cabelos caiam entre nós quando rolamos e eu fiquei por cima dele. Nossos gemidos e arquejos enchiam todo o ar entre nós. Eu queria viver assim com ele por toda a eternidade.

Eu sei que seria assim, eu sentia que nunca mais ficaríamos longe um do outro, quando atingíamos o clímax dizendo "eu te amo" juntos.

**~xx~**

Quando a noite veio, fomos para o terraço do hotel, onde eu suspirei em contentamento. Edward educadamente puxou a minha cadeira e eu sentei, logo ele o fez no seu lugar e estendeu a mão para pegar a minha.

Fizemos nossos pedidos e conversamos sobre a paisagem da cidade, a música suave que tocavam no restaurante, e em nenhum momento conseguíamos parar de tocar um ao outro. Como se não fosse o suficiente.

Jantamos entre sorrisos e suspiros, caricias e sussurros de amor. No final fomos para um canto no terraço, sentindo a brisa fria e calma da cidade varrer nossos corpos. Edward passou seus braços pelo meu corpo, me abraçando por trás e encostou seu queixo no meu ombro.

— Vou te fazer feliz para sempre meu amor. Eu juro para todas essas estrelas e a lua, vou cada dia mostrar que sou merecedor do seu amor, do seu sorriso, da sua presença – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, dando um beijo atrás da minha orelha. Gemi baixinho, inclinando meu corpo para trás e arrepiando.

— Eu sei que você vai me dar tudo nessa vida. Eu confio em você. Eu te amo, e o fato de estamos aqui juntos, já prova tudo o que precisaria ser provado – girei em seus braços passando meu braço em torno do seu pescoço.

— Eu amo você Isabella Marie Cullen – sussurrou beijando a ponta do meu nariz.

— Eu amo você Edward Anthony Cullen – respondi beijando seus lábios doces e dançando lentamente com todo o céu como testemunha do nosso amor.


	19. Epílogo

**Takin' Back My Love**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, apenas a história.

**Sinopse:** Uma traição no dia do seu casamento, faz Bella mudar de vida. Três anos depois, ela resolve voltar para uma ocasião especial, mas será que Bella está pronta para enfrentar o seu passado, Edward Cullen?

* * *

**Epílogo **

_**4 anos depois**_

**BPDV**

Eu estava sentada no sofá da sala, com Thiago de apenas 4 meses no meu colo, ressonando suavemente. Luke de 3 anos estava correndo pela casa apenas com suas fraldas e tinha um Edward enlouquecido atrás dele, eu abafei uma risada para a cena. Íamos para o jantar que comemorava nossos 4 anos de casados que iria ser na casa dos Cullen, e meu amado marido estava tentando arrumar o nosso filho, que tão novo, conseguia correr do pai como um foguete.

— Luke Thomas Cullen, papai tem que te arrumar – Edward gritou enquanto Luke entrou correndo pela sala. O pequeno parou quando me viu sentada com Thiago nos braços. Sempre ficava quieto quando via o bebe, ele sabia que não poderia gritar perto dele.

— Bebê ta dormindo? – perguntou inclinando sua cabecinha cheia de cabelos do mesmo tom que os de Edward para o lado.

— Sim, o Thiago está dormindo. Colabora com o papai amor, deixa ele te arrumar – eu disse estendendo a mão e acariciando seu rostinho.

— Como você faz isso? – Edward perguntou com a voz um pouco baixa – Estou correndo atrás dele a 10 minutos e ele não para.

— Porque sou sua mãe e tenho um bebe no colo – sorri para meu marido frustrado. – Da próxima vez pega Thiago e ele para. Agora vai arrumar esse bagunceiro ou chegaremos atrasados. – Edward assentiu pegando Luke no colo e indo arrumá-lo.

Quando desviei meus olhos deles, vi duas bolas verde esmeralda me fitando.

— Oi amor. Esses bagunceiros te acordaram não foi? – murmurei segurando a mãozinha de Thiago, e ele apenas bocejou, piscando seus olhinhos brilhantes. Sorri para um dos meus tesouros acariciando seus cabelos castanhos.

Descobri que estava grávida de Luke 8 meses após o nosso casamento, o Edward praticamente deu uma festa com a notícia de que seria pai. Ele teimou dizendo que seria uma menina durante todo o tempo que esperamos até ver o sexo do bebê, eu apenas rodava os olhos dizendo que seria um menino, desde o começo.

Aconteceu o mesmo com Thiago que foi fruto de uma festa de ano novo em New York e muito champagne. Ele dizia que era menina e dessa vez eu nem falei nada, deixei ele se iludir. Era uma coisa de mãe, sentir isso, e meus sentidos diziam que era outro menino.

Então percebi como Edward era louco para ter uma garotinha para chamar de princesa, mas eu dizia a ele que já tinha a sua. A filha de Alice. Giovanna, com seus 4 aninhos era a princesa da família, já que Emmett e Rose também tiveram um menino, Matheus, que tinha 2 anos. Era uma família cheia de crianças. Jacob e Leah ainda não tinham tido filhos, mas imagino que não iria demorar, meu melhor amigo era encantado por crianças, e Leah não ficava atrás.

— Estamos prontos – Edward disse entrando na sala com meu pequeno Luke arrumado.

— Vocês estão lindos – sorri enquanto levantava segurando Thiago em meus braços.

— E você não fica atrás – meu marido piscou para mim e eu sorri mordendo o lábio inferior.

Eu estava com um vestido amarelo, sapato de salto preto, brincos dourados e uma bolsa simples que eu levava junto com a bolsa do bebê.

— Obrigada – agradeci seu elogio. Caminhamos para o carro colocando os bebês em suas respectivas cadeiras e indo para o banco da frente.

— Bella, eu queria tanto ter uma menina – ele resmungou fazendo bico.

— Edward, se depender de você vamos ter dez filhos até a menina vir.

— Eu não me importaria de ter dez filhos – sorriu torto enquanto ligava e o carro e tomávamos o nosso caminho.

— Oh claro, não é você que carrega por 9 meses, que tem enjoos, que fica enorme, que tem dor nas pernas, que sente a dor de um parto, que não consegue dormir por não achar uma posição decente e que...

— Tudo bem, eu entendi – ele riu, rolando os olhos.

— Vamos fazer um acordo. Teremos mais um bebê, se for menina você realiza o seu desejo, se for menino por favor não venha com esse seu biquinho me pedir outro filho, Edward eu juro que te dou um chute – falei firme olhando para ele.

Seus olhos desviaram por dois segundo para mim e ele tinha aquele sorriso idiota e convencido no rosto.

— Tudo bem, eu aceito. Podemos fazer isso hoje? – bufei rodando os olhos.

— Não Edward. Vamos esperar Thiago ter pelo menos um ano. Eu mereço um descanso meu amor – acariciei seu braço e ele assentiu.

— Certo. Você vai ver Bella. Vai ser a minha menina – balancei a cabeça negativamente, sorrindo para o brilho que ele demonstrava falando assim.

_Vamos esperar para ver Edward, vamos esperar para ver_, pensei comigo mesma olhando o caminho até a casa dos Cullen.

* * *

**1 ano e 8 meses depois**

**EPDV**

Bella estava grávida de 4 meses e íamos fazer o exame de ultrassom hoje. Eu estava certo que seria uma menina. Minha pequena Renée. Sim, eu queria que o nome dela fosse igual o da mãe de Bella, mas eu não tinha contado isso para ela. Não era como se eu não gostasse dos meus garotos, eu os amava com loucura. Seriam os meus companheiros de esportes quando crescerem. Mas eu queria ter a minha princesa, uma garotinha que meus filhos iam cuidar, que eu iria mimar, e que Bella ensinaria a ser uma bela dama.

No hospital eu parecia uma bolinha quicando de ansiedade, Bella riu me mandando ficar quieto porque estava agoniando ela.

— Senhora Isabella Cullen – a enfermeira chamou e caminhamos para a sala do médico. O mesmo que cuidou de todos os nossos filhos.

— Olá Bella, Edward – ele cumprimentou levantando da sua cadeira.

— Olá Dr. Tilson – Bella respondeu e eu apenas acenei com a cabeça.

— Bella querida, já que você veio de blusa com botões não precisa colocar o roupão, então só deite na maca que começaremos o exame.

Ajudei Bella a deitar e ela abriu os botões da blusa para o médico ter acesso a sua barriga, e segurei sua mão, acariciando o torso dessa com o meu polegar. Mordi o lábio pela ansiedade, e ela sorriu para mim.

— Vamos ver como está esse pequeno... ou pequena – o doutor começou o exame e eu tentava ver algo na tela, mas não via nada além de manchas. O som das batidas do coração do bebê preencheram o ar, e eu sorri sentindo meus olhos picarem um pouco com lágrimas. Sempre ficava emocionado com esse som.

— Então Dr. Tilson, é menino ou menina? – eu não segurei minha ansiedade, e falei.

Bella soltou uma risada rolando os olhos, eu fiz apenas um beicinho enquanto o Dr. Tilson olhava algo na tela.

— Oh sim, está bem aqui – ele disse focalizando algo na tela. – Isabella. Edward. Vocês vão ter uma linda menina.

— Não grite Edward – Bella me avisou quando viu meu queixo cair e meus olhos se encherem com mais lágrimas.

— Minha Renée – murmurei baixinho, olhando para a tela. Senti Bella puxar minha mão.

— O que... o que você disse Edward? – ela perguntou e olhei-a, com as lágrimas de felicidade caindo.

— Renée, como a sua mãe meu amor – beijei a mão dela. – Renée Swan Cullen.

— Oh Edward – agora Bella estava chorando e fungando. – Obrigada.

— Eu que agradeço meu amor. Agora meus sonhos estão todos realizados – sorri dando um beijo suave nela.

Luke, Thiago, e agora Renée. Os meus tesouros. Frutos do amor que eu tinha por essa garota tão adorável.

A vida me mostrou nesses anos que mesmo se alguém sair do seu caminho, se o amor for verdadeiro, tudo volta para o seu caminho. Ela voltou para mim, eu entrei novamente no seu coração e não seria nada sem ela.

• • • • • **FIM **• • • • •

* * *

**Final feliz!**  
**Obrigada a todos vocês que tiveram paciência comigo e meus sumiços nesses meses, mas finalmente consegui chegar onde eu queria na fic.**  
**Obrigada por cada review. Obrigada pelo amor que tem pela minha fic. E nos encontramos nas outras. **

**Beijos e muito amor para todos vocês meus anjos.**

**Leili**


End file.
